


Seal of the Betrayed

by Anaklusmos14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaklusmos14/pseuds/Anaklusmos14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decade earlier, the gods banished Percy Jackson to Tartarus, When they banish another innocent demigod to the same fate, they unleash the beginnings of Hell on Earth. The gods are powerless to stop the terror they unleashed upon the world. A messenger comes to inform them their only hope, however small it may be, lies in the help of two brothers. Evil/Demon Percy and Zoë.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Rises

Ch. 1

High up in the sky over the city of New York, above the clouds an immortal city was in silence save for the quiet whispers of nymphs and nature spirits, along with some of the minor gods and goddesses.

They were whispering about what was happening inside the throne room at that very moment.

A young demigod, only sixteen years of age stood before the immortal Olympian Council. Accused of committing treason against said gods and trying to bring about the downfall of Olympus.

The whispers were not about the demigod in question though.

No, the other immortals of the city spoke of another demigod. One who faced the same charges just a decade earlier. One who had risen above all others and achieved things no demigod should ever be able to achieve. He saved the rule of the gods not once but twice in less than five years.

His reward?

Accusations of treason against the gods from his supposed immortal family and a number of his so-called friends.

His punishment?

Eternity in Tartarus.

Or so they thought.

The whispers were about the actions of the gods and the fact that no one, outside of the council believed Percy Jackson would have ever conspired against Olympus, the place he risked his life countless times to protect.

But led by the spiteful goddess Athena, the verdict was unanimous. Even his own father agreed he was a traitor and a threat to the gods' rule.

Now it appeared the gods were trying to snuff out another powerful demigod before he could reach the status and level of power Percy Jackson achieved.

Inside the throne room, the gods and demigods had given their 'testimonies' and accounts of how the boy had betrayed them.

Zeus stood from his throne with master bolt in hand.

"Jacob, son of Hades, you have been convicted of treason against the gods. Your punishment shall be eternity in Tartarus. Any last words?"

The boy looked up, the betrayal and hurt from watching his friends and supposed family stab him in the back were gone from his features. Instead, he stared at the lord of the sky defiantly.

"Perhaps I won't be the one to give it but soon you shall all get what is coming to you. You create demigods, force them to live horrible lives, and then when they get even the slightest bit powerful, you cast them into Tartarus like the weak and pathetic cowards you are. First Percy Jackson and now me. One day Zeus and one day soon, you shall have to own up to your sins and they will rip you apart piece by painful piece. You want my last words? Fuck you!"

Zeus' eyes widened before he hurled his master bolt at the demigod, illuminating the room from the explosion.

When the light faded, all that was left was a charred piece of marble where the boy had been standing.

"Good riddance." Athena sneered from her throne.

Before anyone else could comment, lightning flashed and thunder crackled across the sky, louder and brighter than anything Zeus could create in his wildest dreams.

The Olympians were frozen until Apollo stood from his throne, only to collapse on the floor of the throne room.

Artemis jumped to her feet to check on him when Apollo's eyes lit up bright white. He spoke but the voice was not his. Nor was it that of his oracle. This voice was deep and the mere tone of it sent shivers down the spines of every single person in the throne room.

"The seal has been broken. The betrayed one shall rise. His bride and companions shall spread their wrath across the earth. They shall avenge the sins committed against them and no god shall be their equal."

The room was in silence.

Apollo's eyes dimmed and his body relaxed. He slowly stood up as everyone's eyes were on him.

"What was that!" Zeus bellowed.

Apollo slowly shook his head, "I have no idea. That was not the oracle. I was conscious the entire time but was simply an observer from my own body. Never before have I felt so much power. Whatever it was felt like it could have ripped my soul my body with little more than thought."

The Olympians were taken aback. Their faces were stark white with fear. No one spoke for a full minute before Athena asked the question they were all thinking.

"Who is this betrayed one?"

The Olympians looked between each other but none dared to venture a guess. No Olympian dared to speak. The only response came from the hearth where a small girl sat poking at the coals of the fire.

"He is back. If we are lucky, he will only do to us what we did to him." Hestia said softly, a lone tear falling down her face when she did.

"What? Who is it?" Zeus demanded.

Hestia turned to look at her brother, a look of hatred and disgust in her fiery red eyes.

"It should be obvious brother. Percy Jackson will be the one to end us once and for all. The only reason we are still here will be the reason we fall."

-x-

In the heart of San Francisco, a small tremor began in the middle of one of the main roads. Soon the tremor began to grow, shaking the ground and cracking the pavement. The quake intensified, shaking the entire city to its foundations. Buildings began to crumble and the citizens were in a panic as they raced around looking for safety.

At the heart of the earthquake, the pavement split in two as a large crevice opened.

Out of this crevice, a lone figure rose. It was clearly a male. His hair was dark as his eyes were closed. As the being rose from the earth, people began to scramble away in horror.

When it was fully emerged from the earth, a wisp of black smoke solidified into a small girl whose evil grin looked downright horrifying on her childlike face.

The man's eyes snapped open. They were milky white, completely.

"Lilith." The man spoke.

The small girl smiled, "Perseus."

The man's eyes flickered into a sea green color, making him look like any other human male. He was around 21 years old and his build was sturdy.

"Where is the family?" Lilith asked with a slight smirk.

Perseus grinned, "Gathering some friends. It is our first trip topside since our deaths and it seemed rude not to bring a gift with us."

"We are closer. Soon we will open the remaining seals needed and the horsemen shall descend as our Lord rises and takes dominion over this world." Lilith announced.

Perseus nodded, "Indeed. I have some things to attend to in the meantime. Family to see again and old friends to greet."

Line Break

A group of girls in silver parkas and silver combat boots trekked their way through the wilderness of Oregon. They were searching for the cause of the devastation in San Francisco a week earlier. Thousands had died and more were injured trying to escape the massacre.

What it was that attacked, they couldn't get the same answer from any two witnesses.

They had little to go on other than the path of death that carved its way away from the city.

As they marched, their leader froze in her tracks. Sitting on a low branch in a tree in front of her was a figure she thought she would never lay eyes upon again. She gave her hunters the signal to wait as she cautiously walked forward. When she was ten feet away, she stopped.

"Zoë?" She asked still unsure.

The girl looked up and grinned.

"My lady," she replied in an almost mocking tone.

Artemis didn't seem to catch her tone as she walked closer. Before she reached her, another figure stepped out from behind the tree. A figure that sent shivers down the normally fearless goddess' spine.

"P…Perseus?"

Percy grinned, "Ah, I see you finally caught up. Well, not really. We've been waiting for you for a while now."

Artemis' bow appeared in her hand, "How are you here?" She demanded.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "All thanks to you and the other gods of course. Banishing yet another innocent demigod to Tartarus was the only thing that could free me. I knew I wouldn't have to wait long thanks to how cowardly you gods truly are."

By this time, the rest of the hunters were standing behind their mistress.

A girl with a silver tiara on her head looked at Percy in shock, "Impossible." She gasped before another huntress cut off any chance to say more.

"Watch your tone boy. No one speaks to her like that." A huntress sneered.

Perseus' eyes snapped to the huntress.

"Phoebe right? Well Phoebe, I'm really not a fan of that tone. I do believe an apology is in order here."

Phoebe's eyes narrowed as she pulled out her bow and notched an arrow, "Speak again and I'll end your return to the world of the living right now."

Perseus grinned, "Speak."

Phoebe fired an arrow but Perseus raised a hand, stopping the arrow in mid-flight before shaking his head in mock pity.

"Bad decision." He chuckled before his eyes flashed white. "You always were a cold-hearted bitch. How about I warm you up a bit?" He said snapping his fingers.

Black fire engulfed Phoebe's body as she let out and blood curdling scream. Other hunters tried to help her but nothing hindered the flames as she fell to the ground screaming and writhing in agony as she burned alive. When her screaming finally stopped, Artemis turned to Percy is shock and horror.

"I promise you the worst punishment imaginable boy. Zoë get away from that monster right now."

No one had noticed the amusement in Zoë's eyes as she watched one of her former sisters be burned alive.

"No, I think you are confused here Artemis. Percy here is my husband. He rescued me from the depths of Tartarus and brought me to our new home, the place that Phoebe is enjoying the hospitality of right now." Zoë said in an amused tone.

Artemis looked ready to pass out from all the shock. She had millions of questions running through her mind before she asked the one at the top of it.

"Tartarus? I put you in the sky."

Zoë smirked, "You did but your father cast my soul into Tartarus. What did he say again? Oh yes, a Titan does not deserve the honor of being placed among the stars."

Artemis' jaw dropped, "No, he wouldn't do that. That is wrong."

Zoë's amused expression vanished, "Are you truly that blind? As blind as I was following you for all those years."

Hurt flashed through the goddesses' silver eyes before they turned angry, "And you think Jackson is better? Look at him, he is a monster!"

Zoë smiled sadistically, "Monster? Close, but no. He is not human anymore so half-credit for the goddess, no gold star for you. But then again, I'm no longer human or Titan or whatever either. We are now much better off."

Artemis' eyes widened as Zoë's eyes flashed to the same white as Percy's had.

"Ah, finally seeing things clearly goddess?" Zoë asked. "Perhaps I should change that."

Artemis raised her bow, "I will cast both of you back in Tartarus."

Zoë glanced at Percy who grinned and nodded.

Zoë jumped of her branch as the goddess fired an arrow. Zoë knocked it away with a flick of her wrist before she waved her hand as the goddess was thrown into a nearby tree and stuck rooted against it.

Before the hunters could react, Percy flicked his wrist sending them flying backwards.

Zoë stopped right in front of the goddess.

"Don't worry my lady, we aren't going to kill you, yet. Today, you get to pass the message on to your family. We are coming and soon you will all be begging for forgiveness." She said before getting right up in the goddess' face. "And I promise we will not give it."

Artemis glared back defiantly at her former best friend, "I promise, next time I see you and Jackson, you will suffer for this."

Zoë's smile sent a chill through the goddess' body.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure you never see us again." She whispered before pressing her thumbs against each of the goddess' eyes.

Artemis screamed in agony while Zoë just laughed. After a minute, she pulled her thumbs back revealing the charred eyes of the goddess.

"See, now you won't ever see us again. Bye my lady!" Zoë said cheerfully as she walked back to Percy only to be pulled into a highly inappropriate kiss.

When he pulled back, he grinned, "You look so hot when you get all vengeful." He said before turning to a crying Artemis as she reached around blindly for something to grab onto.

"Remember to pass the message along Artemis. And send my dad my best. I'll see him soon." Percy said chuckling at the goddess groping for something to help her get her bearings.

Artemis' head snapped in his direction. She began to glow, hoping to take her true from and kill Percy and Zoë but Percy just laughed and flicked his wrist, slamming her back into the tree again.

"Better luck next time goddess."


	2. Some Hard Truths

Ch. 2

The Olympian Council sat in waiting. Eleven immortal gods and goddesses sat in their thrones awaiting the arrival of their final member.

"Where is she?" Zeus grumbled in his throne as he glanced at his daughter's seat of power impatiently.

Apollo chuckled, "You know her pops, probably hunting down a man or something."

Before Zeus could respond, a flash of silver light appeared in the throne room as Artemis materialized, each arm draped around a hunter as they held her upright.

The Olympians all looked at her with worry before she picked her head up, the disfigured flesh that were once her eyes making them gasp in unison.

"What happened?" Apollo screamed at the two huntresses.

Artemis' head snapped up in the direction of Apollo's voice before it turned to the place where she knew her father was seated.

"You did this… You did this to me. You… You monster!"

Zeus' eyes widened and Apollo turned to look at his father with unimaginable rage. Before he could rant, Zeus stood up with his master bolt in hand, daring Apollo to open his mouth. When Apollo stopped glaring, Zeus turned to his daughter with concern.

"What do you mean? I would never harm my own child." The lord of the skies responded, still horror-struck at the sight of his disfigured daughter.

Artemis' face turned red with anger. She glared, or would have if she still had eyes, at her father.

"You took my huntress, the greatest friend I have ever known and cast her into Tartarus simply because she is the daughter of a Titan. That is why this happened. You did this to me."

Zeus' eyes widened, "That spawn did that to you? But how?"

Thalia led Artemis to her throne before turning to speak to the council, her eyes still rimmed red with tears from earlier.

"It wasn't just her. Percy was with her except he isn't Percy anymore. He is something different. Something I've never seen before. Something you turned him into when you all betrayed him." She snapped at the council.

"My son? He is still alive?" Poseidon asked quietly, his face stricken with a combination of fear and worry and perhaps a hint of hope.

Thalia's narrowed eyes turned in his direction, "He is not human. He is not Percy Jackson anymore. You killed him. You all killed him when you threw him into the pit!"

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Apollo bellowed.

A cold dark laughter erupted from all around them. The Olympians minus Artemis jumped to their feet with weapons out.

"Tsk tsk Olympians. I thought you would have learned from the little moon goddess. You no longer have any power over me." The voice said as it emerged from the shadows. Slowly walking into the center of the throne room, Perseus Jackson stepped foot on Olympus for the first time in more than a decade.

Zeus wasted no time in hurling his master bolt at the former savior of Olympus. As the bolt flew, Percy raised a hand casually. The bolt stopped in midair before Percy grinned as let the weapon fly straight into his chest.

An explosion lit up the room but when the light faded Percy stood in his spot still grinning and completely unharmed.

"Now that wasn't very nice uncle. Maybe you should use that weapon against someone who you could use it against." Percy said with sadistic grin.

Before anyone could say anything, he looked up and opened his mouth before black smoke began to fly out of his mouth. This continued for a bit before his body collapsed to the ground. The smoke disappeared from sight before a Thalia stumbled forward and fell to the ground clutching her throat until she stopped moving.

Zeus' eyes widened, "Apollo! Help her!"

Apollo leapt from his throne and ran to her side. He knelt down beside her before the huntress' eyes snapped open. Instead of the usual electric blue, they were completely white.

"Bad decision cousin," Thalia growled before she thrust her hand towards him and sent the sun god flying across the room where he crashed into the walls of the throne room.

Thalia slowly stood up as all eyes turned to her. She slowly walked around the throne room before Zeus finally spoke up.

"Thalia?"

Thalia's eyes snapped in his direction before she slowly grinned, "Not quite uncle. I thought I would borrow dearest Thalia's meat suit for a bit. I hope you don't mind."

Zeus' eyes widened in disbelief. The second huntress who accompanied Artemis stepped forward with a hunting knife in hand.

"Get out my sister you bastard!" She growled.

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Be silent whore. I have to time to deal with little prepubescent sluts."

The huntress stepped forward before Thalia waved her hand to the left.

The huntress' neck snapped instantly as she fell to the ground dead. Artemis let out a pained sob from her throne as she realized she had just lost another one of her girls.

Thalia looked up again, a wide grin stretching across her face. Those milky white eyes wandered around the throne room as she looked into the eyes of each and every Olympian until they came to rest on the throne belonging to Percy's father.

"P…Percy… What happened to you son?" Poseidon said quietly from his throne, a look of trepidation on his face as the words left his lips.

Thalia stayed silent as she gazed at him, her milky white eyes boring into the sea green ones of the sea god before they move towards the wall of the throne room beside Poseidon.

"What happened you ask? I was born father. I was born of fear and the lust for power you all have. Of the hatred and spite of some of you; and the betrayal that I was given at the hands of all of you. I was born into my true form. The form in which I have unimaginable power and strength." Thalia said in a slightly distant voice as she stared at the wall. Suddenly she moved with such speed that no one could even see her move as she appeared right in front of the sea god's throne as he sat rooted to his spot, frozen in awe and fear.

The rest of the god's tried to stand but found themselves all frozen to their seats, unable to move even an inch.

"I have found my calling, my true destiny. I thought I was supposed to live my life on this world, maybe save Olympus a few times and then retire into a boring quiet life with the whole wife, dog, two and a half kids thing. But no. That was not my destiny."

Poseidon trembled slightly in his throne as he felt the true weight of the power his son possessed.

"I… I'm sorry Percy. I… I betrayed you. Please, don't hurt anyone else. Let Thalia go and take your vengeance on me." Poseidon pleaded.

Thalia climbed onto the sea god's lap and straddled him so her face was just centimeters from his. The pearly white eyes looking straight into his sea green one's.

After a full minute a small smile spread across her face, "Do you really think I am here for you? To have my revenge for what you did to me?"

Poseidon's eyes widened, "What do you want then?"

Thalia's grin grew before she leaned right up to the god's ear, "To watch this world burn. To watch the billions of mortals suffer for eternity as Hell is unleashed. This. This thing with you and me, and the other gods… This is just for fun. If I wanted, you would all be dead." She whispered.

Suddenly Thalia looked up as her mouth opened as black smoke shot out of it just like it had done from Percy's. Thalia collapsed into the sea god unconscious as the gods all looked around. Suddenly Percy's body inhaled deeply and his eyes snapped open again.

"Ah, yes, home sweet home. I must say, Thalia's was a nice vacation. Hell of a rack on that girl." Percy said casually.

"W… What are you?" Athena asked timidly from her throne.

Percy's eyes suddenly widened before he appeared directly in from of her throne with a grin on his face.

"How could I forget the lady of the hour? The one who released me and my family onto this world again. How did I know it would be you? And in just a decade too. Damn it Athena, I have to give you credit. You're ignorance knows no bounds does it?" Percy said with sickening glee.

Athena's face turned red with anger. She tried to stand up but found herself still rooted to her throne.

Percy's grin grew and as he stepped closer to the goddess, stopping when his face was just inches from hers.

"Can you smell it Athena? Can you smell the sweet smell?" He asked right in front of her face.

Athena paled and struggled against her invisible restraints. Percy put his face in her hair and breathed deeply. He shuddered a bit as he relished in the smell he found being so close to the goddess.

Athena opened her mouth but Percy beat her to it.

"Fear. I can smell your fear. I can taste it and I must say it tastes so good. Better than anything I have tasted in my life." Percy said in a near delirious tone.

A tear fell from Athena's eye as she realized there was no escape for her. Zeus noticed and struggled in his throne.

"Get away from her you bastard. I will rip you to pieces Jackson!"

Percy didn't even look back at the King of the Gods. He put his mouth to Athena's check and licked her face slowly making her tremble a bit.

"I could never tire of your fear Athena. It could sustain me for eternity. Perhaps I should give your blood a try. I've never tasted the blood of a god. Perhaps it will even surpass your fear." He whispered in a seductive tone as the tears continued to fall from her face.

Without warning, Percy jumped back into the middle of the throne room. He looked up at the ceiling of the throne room and grinned.

"Yes, it's about time." He said to himself.

Suddenly the lights in the throne room flickered a bit. The room shook slightly and the windows shattered.

"Fucking party poopers." Percy grumbled.

Without warning, a man appeared in the middle of the throne room, his eyes locked on Percy's as he watched him warily.

"Leave this place demon." The man said with authority.

Percy looked back up at the ceiling and then back at the man, clear disappointment in his eyes.

"You? This is all the heavens send? One little angel? I can't help but feel offended by this." Percy said with a slight pout.

"I come with a warning. You're moment will come but not today. Leave this place, you have said what you wanted to say. Now begone!" The man yelled.

Percy raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to the man, "And if I don't? Will you smite me in His honor?"

The man looked wary but stood his ground, "If I must, then I will."

Percy laughed loudly, "You've got balls, I'll give you that. Which one are you?"

The man stood a little straighter, "I am Castiel. Now leave this place. You have no more business here."

Percy smirked a bit, "Perhaps not today but I will taste their blood soon enough." He said before looking at the Olympians, "Enjoy the time you have. I will have all your heads soon enough. Some of you though, the ones dearest to my heart, I will take my time reaping your immortal souls."

Castiel stepped up to Percy and raised his hand. To his surprise, the former demigod remained still. Castiel put a hand to his forehead as it glowed with white light.

Percy gave a pained grunt and fell to a knee. Castiel tried to focus and intensify his efforts as the glowing increased.

A maniacal laugh came from the kneeling Percy.

Castiel stepped back and looked at him with fear.

"Don't have the juice, do you angel boy? It'll take more than a lone angel to kill me." Percy said before laughing in hysterics before he vanished from the throne room.

The gods were suddenly released from their unseen bonds as all eyes turned to the man still standing in the middle of the room, a slight look of relief visible on his mostly stoic face.

"Who are you?" Zeus demanded.

The man turned to the lord of the skies calmly, "I am Castiel."

Zeus narrowed his eyes, "What are you? You are no mortal."

Castiel remained stoic, "I am an angel of the lord."

The Olympians looked at him confused, "What lord?" Apollo asked.

Castiel turned to Apollo, "God."

Hermes shook his head, "We figured that, but what god?"

Castiel turned to look at the messenger god with confusion, "The one true God. My father."

The Olympians looked confused by this.

"You mean the God? As in from the bible God?" Hera asked with wide eyes.

Castiel nodded slowly, "Yes, the one true god."

Zeus narrowed his eyes, "Impossible. We are gods. We would know if there was a higher power than us."

Castiel nodded, "Yes. You are Pagan Gods who have remained with power by the creation of demigods to worship you as well as by the will of my father allowing you to. You are not the only gods either. There are many other Pagan Gods still alive. Most are alone or in small groups. You are more powerful as you remain together with this city."

The Olympians seemed a little taken aback at the way he brushed off their power like it was irrelevant.

Ares stood up, "What about you? You're no god. You should be bowing to us."

Castiel frowned a bit, "Silence your mouth before you speak more blasphemy. I am an angel of the lord and I do not bow to any lesser beings."

Ares narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to retort but Castiel just raised his hand and twisted it in the direction of Ares. Instead of words, the only thing that came out was golden ichor as the war god fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

The gods were shocked by this display of power. Hera looked at her son worriedly before turning to Castiel.

"Please, stop hurting him. He did not know the ignorance of his words." She pleaded.

The angel studied the goddess for a minute before he nodded. Ares stopped bleeding from the mouth and quickly retreated to his throne nervously.

The gods looked wary. None were sure what to say to this new being.

Finally Athena broke the silence, "Thank you for coming to our aide against that abomination."

Castiel looked at the wisdom goddess curiously, "Given the choice, I would prefer to save him over any of you. He is a monster of your creation. Your arrogance has unleashed an unimaginable horror on this world and moved the enemy one step closer to releasing the apocalypse on the earth."

The gods were silent again knowing the truth to his words.

"What was that? That wasn't really my son, was it?" Poseidon asked nervously.

"That was what became of the soul that once belonged to Perseus Jackson." Castiel said seriously.

Poseidon's eyes widened, "But how? How could he become that in just a single decade in Tartarus?"

Castiel looked around, unsure how these immortals could be so ignorant. He decided to explain exactly what it is that they had done.

"That cursed soul was not in Tartarus for more than a week. He was taken from there and brought to the true fiery pits of Hell. And what was a decade to you on Earth, was a millennium to him in Hell. He is no longer human. He is a demon."

Poseidon paled, "B… But how?"

Castiel sighed tiredly, "If you know anything about what happened with Lucifer in heaven and the events that led to him being cast out, then you know he refused to bow to man, deeming them inferior beings. In defiance of God, he twisted and warped a human's soul. This created the first demon. Her name is Lilith and she is loose on earth as well. When you cast Perseus Jackson into Tartarus, she took him to Hell where she did the same to his soul as Lucifer did to her. In doing so, she created a demon just as if not more powerful than herself."

The gods all listened intently but all were fidgeting nervously at the thought of what they turned Percy into.

"But how is he so powerful, he was just a demigod." Zeus grunted in disbelief.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the Greek God of Lightning.

"He was no normal mortal. He was a pure and righteous soul. The finest to exist in millennia. He was chosen by God. He was to become an angel. Possibly even an Archangel. He was supposed to live a life of heroics and righteousness on this world before he would ascend into the heavens and be the first man to be made into an angel. He was chosen by God himself and you cast him into your definition of Hell based on lies, jealously, and hatred."

Castiel stared with disgust at the stark white face of Zeus before a voice broke him from his glare.

"Lies? He betrayed us in our last war." Poseidon argued.

Castiel turned to the god of the seas, "Lies. Lies created by the one who hated him most. Spreading her false wisdom and using it to destroy one of the Lord's chosen."

Poseidon stood up in a rage. He raised his trident towards Athena who cowered in her throne. Castiel flicked his wrist as the weapon flew out of Poseidon's hands and clattered to the ground.

"You took her word as truth, even against your own creation. Your guilt is just as deep as hers if not more."

Poseidon slid back into his throne in shame.

"But you're here to help us, right?" Zeus asked a tad nervously.

Castiel walked back into the middle of the throne room. He remained silent as he thought about his words.

"No. I was here to confirm the rise of that demon and that the seal had indeed been broken. He is powerful, powerful enough to hide from even the eyes of heaven. You and your survival mean nothing. Even if you survive, which I doubt you will, you will find no relief when heaven delivers punishment for this crime against God."

The throne room fell into yet another tense silence.

"What do you mean the broken seal?" Demeter asked.

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, "The demons need to break 66 seals in order to free Lucifer so that he may walk the earth again."

Demeter's eyes widened, "Why don't you just pick a seal and protect it with all your angels. Then you can prevent his release."

"No." Castiel snapped. "There are around 600 possible seals and the demons need only to break 66 of them. The one we prayed would not be broken was the betrayed seal."

"The betrayal seal?" Demeter asked again.

"And it is written, the world's savior cast down on lies, if allowed to rise shall continue his wrath on earth until its demise."

A number of Olympians gasped.

"What have we done?" Hera muttered in horror.

"Most likely brought about the apocalypse. Pat yourselves on the back, well done." Castiel muttered back.

"What about the girl, his supposed bride?" Artemis asked as she looked in the direction of the angel.

"She joined him in Hell of her own free will. He rescued her from the torments of Tartarus and unleashed unimaginable wrath on those who harmed her. She became a demon by choice so that she could be with him in their new existence."

Artemis' head fell in sorrow. She had let her best friend down and now she was monster.

"So he is in love. Then there must be some humanity left inside my son. You can save him, right?" Poseidon asked desperately.

Castiel was silent for a moment.

"No. He is a demon. There is no return from that."

Poseidon opened his mouth to argue but Castiel cut him off, "You brought this onto yourself. I wish you luck in surviving his vengeance but your safety is of no concern to heaven."

Apollo stood up, "We can help you destroy him. We may not be as powerful as angels but we can still help. We can still help to kill him."

"No. We put our faith in the strength of a pair of mortals who will be far more successful in their attempts to stop him. I have told you what you need to know. I must report to my superiors now." Castiel explained coldly.

"Wait!" Apollo pleaded.

Castiel looked back at the sun god, "What about my sister? Can't you help her, to heal her eyes." Apollo asked desperately.

Castiel didn't answer right away, instead looking around at each and every Greek god.

"Did she try to stop the damnation of my father's chosen one? I could heal her but I won't. Her punishment is lenient compared to the crime she and the rest of you committed." He said in a harsh tone before a light sound of wings flapping reached the gods' ears before he vanished from the throne room leaving twelve terrified Greek gods and a silently weeping childlike goddess sitting at the foot of the hearth.


	3. Welcome Home

Ch. 3

The smell of gunpowder and sulfur filled the corridors of James Madison Elementary School in Austin, Texas. The ringing of the fire alarm had emptied the school of the majority of its occupants more than ten minutes ago.

Now there were only two groups left inside; the faculty under demonic possession and two brothers who tended to make it their business to find the demon hotspots and then bust in with shotguns blazing as they emptied rounds of rock salt into any demon foolish enough to step into their way.

A woman raced to the doorway and put her hands out to push the doors open only to find it impossible. She looked at the ground and found a line of salt in front of the doorway. Her eyes widened a bit as she spun around to look for another exit only to find herself unable to leave the spot. She looked up at the ceiling and paled a bit when she laid eyes on the devil's trap clear as day above her.

"I think this is getting easier," a male voice said mockingly. "Or maybe the demons are just getting dumber."

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Let me out now and perhaps I won't drag you back down to Hell myself."

The man laughed, "Honey, you're not going anywhere unless you start talking."

To his surprise, she smiled, "Talk? All you had to do was ask Dean Winchester. What do you want to know?"

Dean turned and exchanged a look with his brother, both wondering what was going on. This demon seemed to be in a particularly good mood, something that is never a good sign with demons.

"San Francisco, what happened there? That must have been one of your little demonic attempts at breaking a seal."

The demon let out a small laugh. "That was quite a show out there, wasn't it? I bet it's got you two crawling in your skin wondering what in Hell could have done that much damage so quickly. Tell me Dean, do you feel it coming? The end, it's nearly here and you two idiots don't even realize it."

Dean splashed the demon with holy water from a flask, making it cry out in pain as its skin sizzled at the water's touch.

"It was a seal, right? Lilith caused that destruction, right?" Sam demanded, his fists clenched.

The demon grinned, "Sorry hun, but not quite. You'll find out what that was soon enough. I believe he'll be more than happy to come pay you a visit."

Dean stared at the demon for a minute before looking away.

"Fine. I guess you're of no use to us." He said before turning more serious and taking a breath to ready himself.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..."

The demon began breathing heavily and looking around for some kind of escape. "It matters not what you do to me, hunter. It is too late for you and all the pathetic inhabitants of this planet. He has risen and his wrath shall spread with a vengeance never before seen on this earth." The demon spat out hatefully.

Dean paused, "Who has risen? Tell me who you're talking about!" He snapped.

The demon smirked, "Now, that would be telling and I would feel terrible if I ruined the surprise. Be a good little boy and wait your turn. He'll reveal himself to you when he is ready."

Dean splashed the demon with more holy water, "Who, damn it? Tell me now or you'll have a one-way ticket back to the Hell, bitch."

The demon just looked up calmly and wagged her finger, "You think I'm afraid of you? I would face a thousand Dean Winchesters before I put myself on his bad side. Send me home hunter. I'll just be back before you leave town."

Dean shook his head angrily and focused back on the exorcism.

"Ergo, draco maledicte.

Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" He finished as he waited for the demon to be expelled.

"See you soon Dean. I think you'll be begging for the rack when you find out what is loose on this world," the demon whispered before black smoke was expelled from her mouth as the demon was cast out and banished back into the fiery pits of Hell and the vessel fell to the the floor.

Dean turned to his brother, "Well that was unproductive."

Sam rolled his eyes, "We just expelled a demon from an elementary school principal. I would call this one a win."

Dean shook his head exasperated, "We just spent a day chasing down this B-list demon and are no closer to finding out whatever the hell it was that ripped apart an entire city in less than an hour. Damn it, Sam, we don't have time for this minor league bullshit anymore! We're running out of time and you know it."

Sam looked away, his thoughts drifting to his own plans to deal with the growing threat and a particular demon with a desire to put his head on a stick and wrap it in his own intestines.

Dean watched his brother with concern. He knew there were a lot of things he was hiding, but he had his shields up when it came to Dean and it was really starting to both worry and piss him off.

"We need to talk." A voice said sternly from behind Dean making him jump a bit. He turned around to find a particular angel of the Lord looking at him with his usual stoic expression.

"Damn it, Cas, I told you to stop doing that." Dean said with irritation.

The angel stared at him for a moment before shoving his comment to the side. "I know what happened in San Francisco and it is bad, really bad."

Dean and Sam both looked to Castiel for more explanation, eager to hear what it was he found out while a small bit of fear ate away at the back of Dean's mind as he hoped it was not the answer he thought it might be.

Line Break

"Home sweet home." Percy said with glee as he stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill, the twisted and misshapen body of Peleus was to his left while to his right stood his wife, Zoë Nightshade. Both their eyes were milky white as they stared down at the supposed safe-haven for demigods with a look of twisted satisfaction on their faces.

On the other side of the dead Peleus stood three more figures, all looking around the age of Percy and all male. The difference was their eyes were completely black, no distinction from the irises or pupils. Two of the three also once called the camp in front of them home at one point in their lives. The third was an outcast from the beginning but still found the same satisfaction in what was to happen in the coming hour.

"Let us have some fun Percy, it's been so long since we've seen this place." One pleaded.

Percy's eyes turned to the speaker and narrowed.

"Be silent Luke. You would do well to remember I am in charge here. You will get to have your fun, I promise."

Luke nodded grudgingly having no wish to face Percy's wrath ever again.

Suddenly Percy grinned, "Why don't you take Ethan and Alabaster and find yourself someone comfortable to wear. They are in the amphitheater and Zoë and I would like a word with the campers."

All three former demigods grinned before black smoke shot from their mouths and barreled towards the camp in search of suitable hosts.

Percy turned to Zoë, "Shall we, my love?"

Zoë smirked, "I thought you would never ask, husband."

-x-

The campers were slowly filing in to the amphitheater for the meeting called by Chiron at the behest of the gods. No one was sure why this meeting had been called but from the way Chiron had been acting, there was little doubt that it was serious. No one had seen the old centaur this scared in years. The only comparison came from some of the adult demigods who helped with teaching and other things around the camp.

Once everyone was seated and looking at Chiron expectantly, the centaur shuffled nervously a bit before steeling his nerves. "Campers! I have been ordered to inform you that there is a new threat, one that threatens not only the rule of the gods but the survival of western civilization in general."

A nervous chatter soon erupted from the campers as they tried to guess the new threat.

Chiron stomped his hooves to silence the campers again. "Quiet! We have to be ready to deal with this threat and I need time to properly explain it to you!" Chiron yelled as the campers' chatter ceased again. The trainer of heroes then opened his mouth to continue but was suddenly cut off.

"Well! This is wonderful!" A voice yelled from the back of the amphitheater. "Ten long years and not a single difference. I must thank you for keeping it the same for me. Really brings back all the wonderful memories of my childhood."

Chiron shuffled back and forth as the familiar voice spoke. He silently prayed for help but got no answer as two familiar looking figures walked down an aisle and towards where Chiron was standing.

A burly looking kid in the front of the crowd stepped out in their way as he held his sword out, daring the figures to continue.

"Who are you? Why are in our camp?" The boy demanded.

The two figures stopped and looked at each other before turning back to the demigod. The female casually raised a hand as the boy's body rose into the air. He struggled against whatever was lifting him but his efforts were futile.

"Now, Zoë, I think you're scaring him." The male chided playfully.

Zoë grinned as the boy continued to rise higher and higher into the air until coming to a stop around thirty feet up.

"Fine Percy, but you promised me fun." Zoë pouted as her hand dropped and the boy free fell from the air and landed with a sickening thud on the floor of the amphitheater. His body was emotionless as blood began to leak from his mouth.

The campers were horror struck.

A young female camper ran up to Chiron in fear.

"Mr. Chiron, I'm scared." She whispered as she stood close to him.

Chiron's face was pale as he looked at his former student and the legendary huntress as they stood halfway down the aisle.

"It's okay Sophie. We'll be okay." Chiron tried to reassure the child despite how little he believed his own words.

The girl shook her head, "No it won't. We're all going to die, slowly and painfully at the demons' hands."

Chiron turned to look at the girl when he stumbled back in shock when he saw her black eyes.

"I think I'm going to die Chiron… Are you going to help me? I thought you were here to protect us, teach us how to survive the world." She pleaded.

"W…Who a…are you?" Chiron asked fearfully.

The small girl grinned, "Already forgot me Chiron? You said the gods cared. You said they cared about me. But they didn't. They didn't care at all. I still died. I died on Olympus and no one cared. I was thrown into Tartarus until my new master saved me and showed me my true form."

Chiron gasped, "Luke?"

The girl's grin grew, "You do remember me. I'm touched. But I need to know Chiron. If you are supposed to protect the campers, then who is going to protect you?"

Chiron started backtracking as the girl laughed. She flicked her wrist as Chiron's left front leg snapped as he fell to the ground with a pained yelp.

"Now, now Luke. Can't kill him yet, he still needs to see the show." Percy chided as he and Zoë now stood by the little girl's side. "Why don't you go stand with your fellow campers, to assure them things will be okay."

The girl smiled and skipped her way excitedly back into the crowd of demigods who all backed away fearfully.

Two flashes of light appeared about ten feet away from where Percy and Zoë stood, wide smiles on their faces when it did. Out of the two flashes, a male and female solidified. The male had blonde hair and electric blue eyes while the female also had blonde hair but startling grey eyes.

"Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase, er, sorry Annabeth Grace." Percy said with far too much excitement.

Both former demigods looked shocked at the sight of Percy Jackson and Zoë Nightshade standing in front of them.

"How dare you come into this camp? This is our domain." Jason growled.

Percy's smile vanished as his hand shot up freezing the two minor gods to their spots. Percy smiled again, "Domains. As if domains really mean jack-shit. You fools do realize that the Olympians are but blips very low on the list of powerful beings in existence, right?"

Jason and Annabeth looked at Percy confused.

"Let me show you." Percy said as both gods dropped into deep bows against their wills.

Percy walked up to both of them and stopped when his feet were just inches from their faces.

"Now kiss the feet of your new master. Both of you."

"Never." Annabeth spat.

Percy laughed, "Are you sure? I could just make you but I won't. You will do it of your own free will, I promise you."

"You're just as stupid as you were a decade ago, Jackson. We will destroy you." Jason hissed as he struggled to stand but utterly failed.

Percy knelt down beside the two bowing gods and smiled sadistically, "I think you will. Do you know why? Because I know something you don't know. I know your little secret. The one you had to hide after becoming gods." He said in a singsong voice.

Both gods' eyes widened as Percy stood up excitedly.

"Bingo! And we have a winner! Tell em John, what have they won!" Percy yelled out like a game show host as he pointed to the back of the amphitheater.

The young girl Sophie appeared at the back of the aisle holding the foot of a struggling girl as she skipped down the aisle, smiling as she did and dragging the girl behind her.

Sophie dragged the girl and dropped her leg in front of Percy. She tried to stand up when Zoë pinned her down with a foot to the throat.

Percy smiled at the two gods, "You two were very naughty little demigods on the Argo II. Getting knocked up just a month before becoming gods. Now, was that a good decision, god and goddess of heroes?"

"You touch her and I'll rip you to pieces, Jackson." Jason spat.

Percy smirked, "Fine. I won't harm a hair on her head as long you two kiss my feet and call me your new master."

"Never, you bastard." Annabeth spat.

Percy wagged his finger at them, "Not the right answer, Wise Girl."

Zoë pulled out a dagger and pinned the girl down with her knees on her arms.

"You are so pretty young one. I know just the thing that'll make all the boys want you. Just a few alterations and I promise you'll be turning heads everywhere you go." Zoë said cheerfully as she brought the dagger to the girl's face as slowly traced the blade along her jawline opening up a deep gash as she went. The girl screamed in pain but that only made Zoë's smile grow. She finally came to a stop at her chin.

"Yes, that looks amazing. Now just need to get the other side and you will be stunning." Zoë said bringing the knife to the other side.

"Wait! Wait!" Jason pleaded. "We'll do it. Please, just don't hurt her." He said as tears fell down his face.

Percy grinned, "Excellent. I'm waiting. And no holding back. I want to feel the worship in this kiss."

Jason didn't hesitate in planting his lips on Percy's boots. Percy grinned in satisfaction before he turned to look at Annabeth expectantly.

Annabeth glared at him with hatred before looking at her daughter who was pinned underneath Zoë, who reached down and ran a finger through the blood before bringing it to her lips. She smiled pleasurably, "Oh sweetie, you're just so good I could eat you right up."

"You're monsters! Both of you are monsters!" Annabeth snarled.

Zoë's head snapped in her direction, "Monsters? We are no monsters. You see, monsters are something you or the other gods could kill. We are way out of your league, Greek bitch. I suggest you kiss my Percy's feet before I can't stop myself from having another taste of your daughter."

Annabeth continued to glare at the former huntress defiantly.

Zoë shook her head, "I know you children of Athena have problems with hubris, but wow! Willing to sacrifice your own daughter to save your dignity… And you call us the monsters."

Before Annabeth could speak, Zoë drove the dagger into the little girl's shoulder making her cry out in pain before she continued to sob.

"Gods damn it Annabeth," Jason hissed. "What are you waiting for? This is our daughter!"

Annabeth's face turned an ugly shade of red as her face slowly crept down to Percy's boot. When it hover just millimeters above it, Percy suddenly pulled back and stomped his foot into the back of his ex-girlfriend's head, slamming it into the ground as her nose and mouth exploded with ichor.

"What the fuck, Jackson?" Jason roared. "She was doing what you asked!"

Percy let a small chuckle and knelt down in front of Jason so their faces were only inches apart.

"Do you really think I came here for that? To watch two irrelevant minor Greek gods gravel at my feet?" He whispered as Jason paled a bit. Percy smirked, "No. I did not. Now, how would you like to see what your daughter's blood feels like on your hands?"

Jason's eyes widened but before he could respond, black smoke erupted from Percy's mouth and poured into Jason's until Percy's body collapsed.

Jason suddenly stood up and turned to the still horror-struck crowd of demigods being forced to watch his sadistic spectacle. His milky white eyes sending a shiver through the body of anyone unfortunate enough to lock eyes with him.

Jason blinked as his eyes shifted into their usual electric blue. He turned to Annabeth, who was still bleeding from the nose, and winked.

"What are you doing, Jason?" She asked nervously.

Jason grinned, "Sorry, Wise Girl, but Jason isn't home at the moment. He is simply watching this show from the best seat in the house. Grab your popcorn, bitch, I'm just getting started."

Jason walked over to where Zoë still had the young girl pinned down.

"Come here, Silena." He ordered.

Zoë got off the little girl and pulled her to her feet. She pushed her over to Jason who caught the girl by the hand as she continued to cry. He dragged her over to where Annabeth was still kneeling and stopped.

Annabeth stared up at her daughter and possessed husband fearfully. Jason grinned widely when he saw the despair in her grey eyes.

"Why, Percy? Why are you doing this to me?" Annabeth asked as tears fell from her eyes.

Jason ignored the question as he put a cold hand to the back of his daughter's neck. He pushed her down to a knee so the weeping child and mother were face to face. Jason knelt down beside them.

"Well, will you look at us, the big happy family. Anything you want to say to Silena, Annabeth? Any parting words?" Jason asked in a pleased tone.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Please Percy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know I betrayed you but I deserve your punishment, not her. Please don't hurt my daughter anymore, she is innocent." She begged.

Jason gave an amused smile, "I'm not punishing her, Annabeth. I would never punish her for your crimes. I'm here to enlighten this young child."

Annabeth looked up with tear filled eyes, "Please Percy, I'll do anything."

Jason's smile grew as a dagger appeared in his hand. He brought it back to the back of Silena's head and slowly brushed her hair with it a few times.

"Shhh," he whispered as the child sobbed. "Shhh, young one. Just look up at your mom for me. Everything will be okay, Silena. Just look up and ask your mom, why. Just ask her why and I'll go away forever." Jason said in a soothing tone.

Silena began to tremble as she looked up at her mother.

"W…W…Why M..Mom?"

Annabeth looked down with tear filled eyes and tried to open her mouth but found the words stuck in her throat.

After a moment, she opened her mouth again but only screamed when she saw the tip of the blade poke out of her daughter's chest.

Silena's eyes widened as she continued looking up at her mother, "Why, Mom? Why?"

Annabeth reached out to touch daughter when the small girl was suddenly pulled backwards. Her body was thrown back and fell to the ground unmoving.

Jason stood up with a smile on his face, "So, hunny, how about a kiss? I'm a little upset, our only child did just die."

Annabeth stood up, feeling herself free from her restraints as a dagger materialized in her hand. She wasted no time in lunging at Jason and driving the blade deep into his chest, right into his heart. Jason grunted before his mouth opened and black smoke shot out. When it stopped, he fell to the ground gasping for breath as Annabeth's eyes widened in realization.

"Well, isn't this quite a day?" Percy asked from Zoë's side a few feet back. "First their daughter gets killed and then Annabeth goes and murders an innocent man."

Annabeth looked up with fury in her eyes before Percy stumbled forward, an arrow poking out the front of his chest before he fell to the ground unmoving. Annabeth looked behind him to see Chiron with pained expression on his face as he held his bow in hand.

"You are not Percy Jackson. He was a great man whom was betrayed by those he loved." Chiron said in anguish before his eyes widened when Percy stood up calmly with the arrow still in his body.

He slowly reached up and pulled it out before tossing it down at his feet and smiling broadly.

"Wrong again, centaur. I am very much Percy Jackson. This is what the gods, the demigods and you turned me into. Don't worry, I'm not mad. This is the happiest I've ever been in my life. I'm got my soul mate and all the playthings in the world, thanks to the gods, including you."

Chiron stared at him in shock, "What have they turned you into my boy?"

Percy grinned, "Nothing. They simply released my true form. Would you like to see what I can do?"


	4. Saying Goodbye to a Goddess

Ch. 4

"Well?" Dean asked impatiently. "What was it?"

"Was it Lilith?" Sam asked just as impatiently.

Castiel looked between both the brothers. "It was not Lilith but it was one of her creations. A group of Pagan Gods broke the seal all of heaven prayed would never be broken."

Both Winchester's eyes widened. "What was it?" Sam asked in a worried tone. Whatever it was that all of heaven feared was not something he figured they wanted to see.

"The Seal of the Betrayed." Castiel said seriously.

Both brothers looked at him waiting for more explanation.

Castiel frowned, "And it is written, the world's savior cast down on lies, if allowed to rise shall continue his wrath on earth until its demise."

Sam looked confused while Dean's face paled considerably.

"What does that mean? Who is this world's savior?" Sam asked curiously.

Castiel looked around before turning back to the Sam, "A decade ago, the Pagan Greek gods cast their greatest demigod, a boy who saved them from extinction twice in a span of five years, into their version of Hell."

Sam interrupted the angel before he could continue, "Wait, you mean the Greek gods, like Zeus, Apollo and Hades, they're all real and still around?"

Castiel sighed a bit in irritation, "How many Pagan gods have you come across in your years of hunting? Do you really doubt that one of the biggest and most popular pantheons is still around and alive?"

Sam held up his hands, "Relax, I just assumed if they had been around, either Dean and I or our Dad would have come across them before."

The angel shook his head, "They are not like the other Pagan gods you've come across. They are still very powerful. Their power is increased by the vast amounts of demigods they have which worship them, thus increasing their power."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Their power is tied to their worship?"

"Yes, of course, most Pagan gods are that way. Now let me continue." Castiel said impatiently. "These Greeks, they have moved with Western Civilization. First Greece, then Rome and so on until they now reside in New York City, the center of American power."

Dean and Sam both looked a bit unsure, "What, they just have apartments in the city?" Dean asked with a small chuckle.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "They live in Olympus which is above the city, the only access for mortals coming from within the Empire State Building."

Sam interrupted yet again, "Wait, there is an entire city above New York City? How, people would see it."

Castiel snapped his fingers. Sam opened his mouth to speak but found his voice gone.

"No more interruptions. The Greeks use something called the mist which hides them and everything relating to them from the eyes of mortals. Now this demigod, he saved them twice in two wars that would and should have destroyed the Greeks once and for all. For his deeds, they cast him into Tartarus, fearing the power he possessed. They thought he would turn against them. What they didn't know was this boy was special, chosen by God to become an angel, the first human to ever become an angel. It was said he would likely have been an archangel, one to rival even Michael in power and strength. But all that was lost when they cast him into Tartarus based on lies and deception. When he got there, he was pulled out and brought to the true Hell by Lilith who turned him into a demon, a powerful demon, one that may even surpass her in power."

Castiel looked up at the brothers expecting a reaction but only found them glaring daggers at him. His eyes widened slightly before he snapped his fingers again, returning their voices to them.

"Why didn't one of you intervene then? You pulled Dean out of Hell, why not save him?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked away making Sam even more confused.

"A few of us tried. But he was hidden from us. Those who tried did not have the power to find him. It would have taken an archangel to pull him from perdition but they were under strict orders not to."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

"The same reason the Greeks banished him, Michael and the other archangels didn't want to be surpassed on the totem pole." Dean explained before Castiel could. The angel nodded his agreement.

Sam shook his head, wondering how stupid the archangels could be considering what their actions had brought upon the world.

"So what now? Do we go after him? Try and send him back to Hell or kill him? We don't have the Colt anymore so I don't know what we'll be able to do." Sam asked looking at Castiel for answers.

He shook his head, "He will be around New York. There is a camp for demigods there, the place he was raised. He will show up there as he looks for revenge. You cannot defeat him but perhaps you can save some of the children."

Sam looked a little surprised, "And what do we do if he comes after us? I mean, if he is more powerful than Lilith then we're a little out of our league, aren't we?"

Castiel didn't reply, instead he just looked at Dean who had been silent for the majority of the conversation, something Sam had just realized.

"He won't kill us," Dean said in gruff voice before he cleared his throat. "When I was in Hell, Percy was the closest thing I had to a friend in my forty years in there."

Sam's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He was about to speak before Castiel cut him off.

"When I pulled Dean from the perdition, he was hidden from my sight. Someone guided my hand to your brother. The only thing that could have done that was a demon. The demon who guided my hand was none other than Perseus Jackson."

-x-

The two and half days on the road had been full of two things for the Winchester brothers, tension and silence. Ever since Dean had dropped the bomb of befriending a demon while in Hell, the situation between the two brothers had gone from awkward to downright uncomfortable.

Sam felt betrayed that he was just finding this out from his brother while Dean was off in a world of his own, his thoughts drifting back to his time in the fiery pit of Hell. In particular, the conversations he had with a particular demon who he just found out was the reason we was able to be rescued by Castiel in the first place.

Soon enough, they came to a stop in front of a seemingly empty space. The only sign that they were in the right place was the Delphi Strawberries sign they had pulled over in front of.

Both brothers got out of the car as stood in front of the sign.

"Are you going to tell me what you meant by befriending a demon in Hell?" Sam finally asked.

Dean paused, staring to the top of the hill with longing, wishing he could just continue on without having to explain to Sam what it was that he meant. After a minute, he sighed.

"Percy was just this demon in Hell who would help me from time to time. After a while, we sort of developed a friendship. It's not exactly easy to explain. You had to be there to understand."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Damn it Dean, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything. I get it, you were in Hell. But what exactly was it about this demon that was so great that you befriended him?"

Dean looked away, his mind lost in the memories of the four decades he spent inside Hell.

"He protected me Sam. God damn it, do you know what it is like to be strapped to a rack with a demon slicing you to pieces every fucking day for two decades? Percy showed up and stopped the torment. I don't know why but he is not someone we want walking the earth."

Sam looked at his brother in confusion, "How is this bad? If he protected you then he must be like Ruby and remember what it is like to be a human."

The elder Winchester brother felt his blood boil at the mention of the demon who had his younger sibling wrapped around her finger.

"Remember Alastor?" Dean snapped back. "Percy threw him around like a rag doll down in the pit. Alastor was a powerful fucking demon and Percy makes him look like a fly on the wall. I said he protected me, not that he wasn't evil. He just liked me for some reason but I've seen what he can do and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Sam stared at Dean in shock but Dean took off up the hill before he could be asked more questions. When they reached the top, he paused, unsure what it was they were looking for. Castiel said there would be some kind of camp for demigods but all he saw was open fields.

"You are being deceived by the mist." A voice said from behind Dean before he felt a hand on the back of his head followed by a rush of something. He stumbled a bit and turned around to find Castiel behind him and Sam looking like he just experienced the same thing he had.

"Now your minds are immune to its effects. Go inside, try and save the children but do not challenge Perseus, he is beyond the power of both of you." Castiel said before vanishing from his spot behind them.

"I hate when he does that." Dean grumbled while Sam just smiled wryly but couldn't help but agree with his brother.

The two walked forward a few feet and froze. An entire camp materialized in front of them as they stood atop the hill.

Sam looked to his right and saw a sight that made him jump. A dead dragon lay there bleeding from the mouth in front of a large tree.

"I think we're in the right place." He commented to which Dean just stopped.

Sam looked at his brother with concern before he too froze.

"Is that music?" Sam asked confused.

Dean frowned, "It's classic rock, we're in the right place."

Line Break

Chiron looked up at his former student with both sadness and fear.

"I am so sorry this happened to you Percy. Nothing can change what the gods did to you but this isn't you. You were the most noble and kind-hearted hero to ever come under my care, you are not evil Percy. This is not you; stop this before it is too late."

Percy's amused expression vanished as he glared at the old centaur.

"You speak as if you know me centaur. You didn't know me. None of you did. Do not presume to tell me what I am and what I am not. I knew you for less than a decade. I was in Hell for more than a millennium. A millennium spent torturing the souls of the men, women and children. You say you knew Percy Jackson? You knew nothing!"

Percy's milky white eyes snapped towards the crowd of demigods, "Nakamaura! Bring me the youngest child in this camp."

The campers looked around nervously, unsure who he was talking to.

Suddenly, a well-built woman appeared in the back of the amphitheater, a small child of no older than six held by the back of the neck, as she was brought in towards the front.

"Clarisse! What are you doing?" Annabeth yelled from her spot once again frozen at the front of the amphitheater.

Clarisse's red eyes turned to the minor goddess before the flickered into black, "Clarisse isn't home at the moment, can I take a message?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Who are you?"

Clarisse smirked, "Forgot how I sacrificed myself on Mount Olympus all those years ago? I'm not really surprised; you always were a self-centered bitch."

Annabeth stared in disbelief, "Ethan?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Wow, you figured it out… You must be a child of wisdom."

Annabeth gasped, "What did Percy do to you too?"

Clarisse's body stopped. She pushed the small child towards Percy and Zoë where she fell at their feet trembling. Clarisse walked up to Annabeth and threw a hard right hook into her already injured face.

"What did Percy do to me? He saved me you stupid slut. When your mother and Zeus had my soul thrown into Tartarus, he was the one who found me. He was the one who saved me from the eternal torment at the hands of Kronos and his minions. Percy is my new lord who I shall serve for eternity. He is the one who made me immortal. He is the one who released my true form. He is my master and soon, he you will be yours and everyone else's if he wishes it so."

Annabeth just stared at Clarisse's body in disbelief until another voice spoke up as well.

"Same for me Annabeth." A small girl said as she stepped closer to where Clarisse stood in front of the shocked minor goddess.

Annabeth turned to look at the girl in confusion before the child smirked.

"Forgot about me as well? You lied to me Annabeth. You said I died a hero. You said I would go to Elysium. I didn't even get a chance to be judged before your mother had me thrown into the pit."

Tears began to fall down the daughter of Athena's eyes.

"No. No. Not you Luke. Please don't tell me you're one of them too."

The little girl narrowed her eyes, "You said I would find peace in the afterlife. All I found was pain and torment until Percy freed me. It's not Percy who is the monster. It is you. You and your filthy whore mother and the rest of the Olympians." She sneered until she saw Annabeth's expression change. "Oh, you don't know? Your mom has been fucking Poseidon for years. Apparently it's okay for her to be a whore but Percy doesn't deserve to be alive. She will pay for her arrogance. I promise she will have the flesh ripped from her bones before her immortal soul is slowly reaped as she whimpers in agony. She will. Right after Percy does the same to you."

Annabeth turned with teary eyes towards Percy who had the small girl pinned under his foot.

"What's wrong Wise Girl? Am I upsetting you?" He asked with a sadistic grin.

Before she could respond, a column of fire appeared in the amphitheater. Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth stood with tears in her eyes as she looked around as the dead bodies of Jason Grace and Silena Grace and then at the small trembling girl pinned under Percy Jackson's foot.

"Aunt Hestia, what a pleasant surprise." Percy said with a grin.

Hestia looked up at Percy with grief clearly evident in her features.

"What are you doing Perseus? This is not right. These children never wronged you. Please, I'm begging you, stop this now."

Perseus tilted his head to the side slightly and pressed his foot more firmly onto the girl trapped underneath it. He stared at the goddess for a moment, studying her closely before he spoke.

"Do you truly think I am here for revenge Hestia? Revenge is nothing but a slight perk that comes with the job. I am sure the angel told you what I am now. This is what I am now. I am someone who got unimaginable enjoyment when I slid the knife through Annabeth's child's back. I am not here to avenge what happened to me. No, I am here because I like killing people. It lights up my day, brings a smile to my face, it's my reason for living. There is nothing better than watching the life leave someone's eyes. To see the hopelessness and fear in a child's eyes, there is nothing more satisfying." He said seriously before his foot moved to the girl's throat and pressed down, snapping her neck effortlessly.

Hestia just stared at Percy uncomprehendingly for a moment before she shook her head, "The angel told us many things. Most importantly was that you were one of God's chosen ones, destined for greatness, to be an archangel and protector of the heavens before we ruined you."

Percy's smile threatened to split his face, "You think I don't know this already? My savior told me everything, not leaving out a single detail. Do you know what this means Hestia?" He asked excitedly.

The goddess just stared at him sadly.

"I am the one. The most powerful of them all, right up there with Lucifer. No person on this planet can kill me. No demigod, god, or mortal. Not even the angels have the power to defeat me. Only an archangel will have a chance. And they sit in heaven idly and watch me do this, do you know why?" He asked.

Hestia shook her head as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Percy's hand shot up and the goddess lurched forward, her throat finding his hand as he held her in a death grip as he leaned down to her ear.

"Because they are scared Hestia. They are scared to face me. That means this world is now my playground and no soul, mortal or immortal is safe from my wrath, including you." He whispered.

Hestia's eyes widened, "Percy, don't. You can still fix this. Things can be forgiven. You can help us with this new threat." She pleaded.

Percy gestured Zoë over to him as he increased the pressure around Hestia's throat.

"You still don't get it Auntie. I am the threat. Zoë and I, we are going to tear this world apart and then salt and burn the ground so you filthy gods and mortals can never walk it again." He said sadistically.

He suddenly pushed the goddess back as Zoë's mouth opened and black smoke shot out and flew straight into Hestia's mouth. The goddess coughed for a moment before standing up straight as she locked eyes with Percy, her eyes shifting to the identical shade of white as his.

"Can I, my love?" She asked.

Percy smiled a bit, "You know I can't say no to you Zoë, ever. Do as you wish."

Hestia grinned and turned towards the campers, "Hello children! You all look frozen in fear. Let me help you out with that."

Hestia's hands shot up as columns of fire shot out into the gathered demigods who found themselves suddenly free, as they tried to scramble to safety to avoid the flames.

Dozens did not succeed as their clothing and bodies caught fire and they fell to the ground screaming in agony as they tried to put out the flames that were engulfing them.

Hestia suddenly snapped her fingers as a ring of fire wrapped around the outside of the amphitheater trapping the demigods inside and forcing them to watch their friends and siblings burn to death screaming in agony.

"No one gets to miss this show my dears. We are going to have ourselves a heart to heart and I find it very rude that you're trying to leave before I've said my peace." Hestia yelled as she hopped around excitedly at the looks of terror on the faces of the demigods.

Two burly looking children of Ares stepped up towards Hestia with their weapons out.

"We're sorry Lady Hestia but this isn't you anymore. That ugly bitch is inside you and this needs to stop." One of the demigods said as he held his sword out in front of him trying to gather the courage to attack.

Before Hestia could even react, the demigod cried out in pain. Hestia peaked behind the boy and grinned in satisfaction.

"Did you just call my wife ugly?" Percy snarled from behind the demigod, his hand imbedded in the boy's lower back. "I will rip you apart piece by painful piece you little piss ant. Go and grovel at her feet. For your words, I will take your kidney." He growled as he pulled his hand free, the bloodied organ clenched in his hand as the boy fell to his knees.

Percy turned to the boy's brother who was trembling in fear and tossed the organ at him as he tried to scramble back in terror only to have it bounce of his chest and fall to the ground as he tried to flee.

Percy turned back to the child of Ares on his knees as he struggled to breathe. Percy raised his hand and the boy's wound partially closed up and his breathing evened out a bit.

"Get back in your body Zoë, I feel company coming and I wish to welcome them properly." Percy said before turning back to the boy with an evil grin.

"Did you know that you get to keep your demigod powers when you turn into a demon?" Percy asked with excitement.

The demigod's eyes widened making Percy's smile turn into a full blow grin.

"Yes, now spending a millennium torturing souls, well, you learn a trick or two. Guess what fun trick I learned in my first decade?"

The demigod tried scrambling back but Percy's hand shot out and froze the demigod in his tracks.

"Do you how much of a human body is made up of water?" Percy asked raising his hand as the demigod's body followed suit. "More than I need." He finished before he clenched his hand together. The boy's arms and legs snapped and bent in unnatural directions as he fell to the ground writhing.

Percy twisted his hand as the boy screamed in torment. His skin began heating up and began to smoke and steam before Percy dropped his hand.

"You know, when I'm in Hell, I like to work to some music. What are you in the mood for? Me, I'm a fan of the classics. You know, Zeppelin, Journey, Foreigner, Skynyrd, AC/DC, Black Sabbath. What are you feeling?" He asked looking at the boy who just laid there breathing deeply.

Percy smirked, "No opinion? That's fine, I've got it covered." He said snapping his fingers as music began playing over all other sounds of the room. "Ah, much better." He grinned as he raised his hand again and the boy's body jolted upright and jumped to his feet despite the broken bones.

The demigod's screams were drowned out by the sounds of Foreigner's "Feels Like the First Time" blaring throughout the amphitheater as Percy's hands moved methodically, the camper's body following its movements in perfect synchronization.

Hestia began to slowly rise without notice from Percy or from Zoë who was watching him with sickening satisfaction and happiness.

The goddess raised her hands to blast him when Percy's left hand shot towards her without even a glance in her direction. Her body stiffened before she cried out in pain as her limbs twisted unnaturally in slow torment.

He grinned at the demigod and suddenly clenched his right hand tightly. His faced reddened and his eyes widened in panic before his head exploded in a shower of blood, brains and skull fragments, covering anyone with a ten foot radius.

Percy turned his attention to Hestia and closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he could faintly hear her screams of agony over the music.

Twelve flashes of light appeared around Percy, Zoë and Hestia as the Olympians, minus Artemis but plus Hades, showed up in full battle regalia.

"Wait for it!" Percy yelled as Zoë thrust her hands out knocking the gods back a few feet.

"This is the best part!" Percy yelled as he began singing along with the music.

"I would climb any mountain

Sail across a stormy sea

If that's what it takes me baby

To show you how much you mean to me

And I guess it's just the woman in you

That brings out the man in me

I know I can't help myself

You're all in the world to me." He sang along as the Olympians were forced to watch Hestia writhe in unimaginable pain.

Zeus opened his mouth but Percy flicked his wrist as ichor began to fall from the King of the God's mouth in large quantities as Percy prepared himself for the chorus with disturbing happiness and ease.

"It feels like the first time," he sang as Hestia arms were suddenly snapped back and ripped clean off her body.

"Feels like the very first time," her legs snapped in half as the goddess fell to the ground while Percy just prepared himself with a dance he stepped closer.

"It Feels like the first time," his body tensed up as if preparing for something big while Zoë continued keeping the gods back, knocking them backwards whenever they tried to step towards either Percy or Hestia.

It Feels like the very first time," Percy sang loudly as he brought both his hands together with authority. Hestia's midsection bubbled up like a small bomb had gone off inside her chest before she laid down unmoving.

The Olympians were forced to just watch before Hera gasped when Hestia's body flickered. It flickered a few more times before the goddess faded from sight and existence in general.

Percy spun around grinning and snapped his fingers stopping the music.

"Now that," he said with deep satisifaction, "was fun. A fitting song for the first god I've made fade. Now, who wants to be next?" He grinned as the Olympians turned pale.


	5. Demonic Escapades

Ch. 5

(Last chapter)

The Olympians were forced to just watch before Hera gasped when Hestia's body flickered. It flickered a few more times before the goddess faded from sight and existence in general.

Percy spun around grinning and snapped his fingers stopping the music.

"Now that," he said with deep satisfaction, "was fun. A fitting song for the first god I've made fade. Now, who wants to be next?" He grinned as the Olympians turned pale.

Now…

Hera looked at the spot where her eldest sibling vanished from in utter shock and disbelief. She looked up at Percy with wariness and fear before it was overtaken by pure rage.

"You monster! You vile and filthy beast! How dare you kill her? She was the one, the only one who stood up for you when you were cast into Tartarus and this is how you repay her?"

Percy's lips quirked into a wry smile before he vanished into thin air making everyone look around in a panic. He suddenly reappeared in front of Hera who was backhanded so roughly she fell to the ground with her lip split deeply.

"What part of I am the one with the power here is so fucking difficult to understand?" He asked harshly as he looked around at the gods who had their weapons out preparing to attack.

Percy growled in frustration and vanished again only to reappear in front of his father, snatching his trident from his grasp and slamming the butt of it into Poseidon's face sending him reeling.

Percy looked around before he raised the trident up only to break it across his knee drawing gasps of disbelief from the Olympians and Poseidon to drop to his knees feeling the effects of his symbol of power being destroyed.

"Still don't believe me? Fine, watch with how much ease I can end your miserable lives." He growled raising his hands towards the one goddess without a weapon, Aphrodite.

White light illuminated from his palms causing the gods to avert their eyes instinctively. The light grew in intensity until a pained screamed drew the gazes of the Olympians back to Percy.

The light faded quickly as all eyes turned to the goddess of love as she lay on the ground unmoving.

Ares and Apollo both raced to her side where Apollo checked for signs of life. His eyes widened and he turned to his family and shook his head sadly.

"Sh… She's dead." He said in shock.

Percy grinned, "There we go. Now you're finally starting to get it. I am in charge here. Next person to piss me off dies the same way Hestia did, slowly and very painfully, whimpering like the weak cowards you are."

Ares jolted up as a sword appeared in his hand, "I'm going to rip you to pieces punk."

He stepped towards Percy only to be sent flying backwards where he crashed to the ground twenty yards away.

All eyes turned to Zoë who was glaring at Ares form in the distance.

"My husband is doing the talking right now, I suggest you shut the incessant flapping of your gums before you piss us off again."

Percy shook his head with a grin and vanished.

"Damn it she's hot when she gets pissed." He said as he reappeared beside Hermes and elbowed him in the ribs in a friendly way that turned the messenger god white as a ghost.

Hermes backed up a few steps before he was shoved roughly to the ground from behind. He flipped over and gasped when he laid eyes on his decade long dead son Luke Castellan.

"Luke?" He whispered.

Luke took a step forward and kicked his father hard in the face.

"Be silent Hermes, my lord is about to speak." He growled before looking at Percy who was watching with amusement.

Hermes stared at Luke before turning back to Percy with fury, "What did you do to my son?"

Percy was about to respond but Luke stepped forward to hit his father again before he was blasted backwards a few feet.

"I will answer his question Luke." Percy said sternly as Luke slowly picked himself off the ground.

"I will tell the Olympians exactly what happened to me in Tartarus." Percy said as he snapped his fingers and chairs appeared behind all the Olympians plus Annabeth and Hades.

The gods stood there unsure of what to do until Percy flicked his wrist casually and they were all pushed back into their seats and stuck there as Percy turned away from them.

He waved his hand as a luxurious looking chair appeared in front of him where he calmly sat down. Zoë appeared on his lap where she settled in comfortably looking at the gods and their fearful expressions with amusement.

"Well, we all remember what happened on Olympus, right? I saved your asses for the second time in less than five years. How do you all repay me? You banish me to Tartarus. Alright, sounds like a just reward to you, right?" He asked with a chuckle.

A few gods looked away in shame while the others just sat in their chairs glaring at Percy despite the fear creeping into their hearts as they waited to be attacked.

Percy chuckled at the fear on their faces before continuing.

"Well as I bet our little angel of the lord informed you, I was not there long. Within a few days, I was pulled from the pit by some force that I didn't recognize. And here I was thinking you gods had come to your senses and were freeing me only to find out I was being pulled out of one hell and into the real Hell. Not the weak pathetic version Hades has in the Underworld, but true Hell."

Hades scoffed in his chair before Zoë's hand reached out in a grabbing motion. Hades began to choke as he struggled to breathe and his face turned red.

Percy leaned up and gave Zoë a kiss on the cheek, "Later love, I promise. I want them all to hear the story." He said affectionately.

Zoë pouted playfully before snuggling back into Percy's chest.

"Yes, well as I was saying, off to Hell I went, pulled from Tartarus by the very first demon to ever exist. She told me what she was and all about the real God, not the cheap knock off pagan ones. She said I would become powerful, the most powerful of all the demons in Hell, all I had to do was consent."

Poseidon went to wipe a tear away from his eye when he suddenly cried out in pain, the spot where the tear had been was steaming. He looked up at Percy whose eyes had turned back into their milky white demon color.

"A little late for the crocodile tears pops." Percy spat before his eyes turned back into their sea green color from his days as a demigod. "Well, being the heroic hero I was, I refused. Even when she offered me my revenge against all of you, I still said no. Not because I wasn't mad but because even after everything, I was still loyal to you, all of you. But then Lilith, the first demon, she showed me something that changed everything."

The gods seemingly forgot their fear as they leaned forward wondering what it had been that pushed Percy over the edge.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "She brought me back to Tartarus. Do you know what I saw?" He asked before pausing for a second.

"Zoë." He snarled as his eyes flashed white for a second as Zeus cried out in pain as he stared at his now broken arm. "I saw her being tortured by Kronos and some of the other monsters and Titans I killed defending you all. I begged Lilith to let me save her. She said I could, all I had to do was give my consent to join her. I didn't hesitate."

Most of the gods who knew Percy were a little confused why he cared about Zoë so much to which he scoffed at their faces.

"What none of you realized was that I never loved Annabeth. She was simply piss poor consolation prize, my less than stellar silver medal after losing the first and only woman I ever really loved. When I got back to Tartarus in my true form, I took my time. I made sure Kronos felt every agonizing second as I feasted on his flesh and his very essence. Do know what it was like to consume an immortal like Kronos? It was bliss. All his power and strength merged with my own making me even more powerful. I offered to take Zoë back to earth but she opted to join me in Hell. I made her the closest thing other than Lilith I have to an equal. Now, together, we will have our revenge on not just you Olympians but the whole world." Percy growled as Zoë ran her fingers through the back of his hair seductively calming him down a bit.

"But why are you doing this Zoë? I know my father did this to you, but why do you hate Artemis? She was your best friend, she loved you and she still does." Apollo asked being the first god to speak since the story began.

Zoë looked up at Percy who shook his head. He looked around at the gods listening to his tale.

"Speaking of Artemis, where is she? I am married to her best friend. I thought she'd want to keep an eye on me." Percy asked innocently to which Zoë giggled from his lap.

Apollo's eyes widened and he tried to yell but Zoë snapped her fingers making him gasp as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach as ichor fell from his mouth.

"Stage four stomach cancer for a god, a nice touch Zoë." Percy praised to which she smiled devilishly at him before smirking at Apollo as he struggled to heal himself.

"If you never loved me, then why take the time to kill my daughter and husband?" Annabeth snapped from her seat.

Percy turned to her but Zoë cut him off, "That was actually my idea. You still betrayed my Percy. And for that, you had to suffer. First your father, stepmother and half-siblings, and now your child and lover."

Annabeth's eyes widened making Zoë grin.

"We did start in San Francisco, you didn't think we would forget about Frederick and the twins, did you? Lucky us, caught them having a family dinner, a shame you weren't there to watch them suffer." Zoë explained casually.

Fresh tears sprang into the minor goddess' eyes making Zoë's grin grow.

"Yes, we took our time with them. Well, actually it was just me, but Percy did watch. It gets him excited to watch me work. This time was amazing, after a few long hours of bonding with the Chases, we were in bliss." Zoë continued.

Annabeth dry heaved a few times trying to control her overwhelming grief.

Percy laughed, "I have to admit, it was hot. I mean I didn't plan it but when I saw Zoë and all their blood around, I lost control, I had to have her. More than once."

Both Athena and Annabeth were in tears now while most of the gods and goddesses just looked appalled.

Zoë slapped Percy's chest playfully, "Shhh Percy! This is your family, my in-laws. I don't want them to know about our private time together." She said in mock embarrassment.

Percy laughed heartily before looking at Hermes.

"Well, after Zeus and Athena had Luke pulled from the lines to be judged and thrown into Tartarus, I made a trip back to the pit to offer him sanctuary which he took gratefully. He and a few others decided our life was much better than the eternities you gods tried to sentence them to. I must thank you Zeus, Luke is an excellent soldier even if he gets a little carried away with the violence at times." Percy continued.

Hermes looked at his father with betrayal evident on his face but Zeus refused to meet his eyes.

Percy waved his hand making the chairs vanish from underneath the gods making them fall to the ground ungracefully.

"I'm afraid it's time to get down to business. An old friend is dropping by soon and I am really looking forward to catching up. I believe you came to kill me, right mighty Olympians? Well here's your chance. I won't use any of my powers and you can use all of yours until your heart's content. You want your chance to avenge Hestia and Aphrodite? Come at me." Percy said standing up and setting Zoë down on her feet.

None of the gods looked especially interested in being the first to attack. Percy rolled his eyes, "If you don't kill me now, I'll hunt each and every one of you down until the Greek gods are extinct. Now how about some tunes to work with? Something to give you a little hope, something to make sure you Don't Stop Believin'." He said snapping his fingers as Journey began playing loudly all around them.

Zeus looked livid at how nonchalantly Percy acted about fighting all the Olympian Gods and wasted no time in charging at the demon demigod with bolt in hand.

Chaos ensued.

Zeus swung his bolt like a sword to which Percy responded by pulling out a familiar looking pen that he uncapped revealing a new and demonic styled Anaklusmos. The blade was a mix of black and red, the red looking like blood running down the blade as it came up to meet the bolt in mid-strike.

Liquid splattered over the face of the King of the Gods.

That is when Zeus realized the red actually was blood, still covering parts of the blade from Percy's last kill with the weapon.

Percy parried the strike and moved with uncanny speed, slipping behind Zeus and thrusting his foot behind him and catching Zeus in the podex. The lightning god was sent stumbling into the waiting figure of the Titan child he cast into Tartarus.

Zoë slipped to the side but not without sliding two pitch black hunting knives across Zeus' midsection and opening up deep gashes along his ribcage.

Percy stepped up and saw three Olympians approaching him carefully; Ares, Athena and Hephaestus.

Percy brought Anaklusmos to his mouth and dragged his tongue across the blade as he lapped up some of the blood from an earlier kill, savoring the taste and making the gods look at him disgusted.

Ares was the first to strike as he wildly slashed at the demon's head. Percy's speed was unparalleled though as he tilted his head just enough for the blade to miss before he drove his own blade into the earth.

Right at the spot where Ares' foot just happened to be.

He left the sword where it was and stepped forward as the forge god brought down his hammer like an axe. Percy's hand shot up and pushed the god's hand just enough to knock him off balance. Percy grabbed a fistful of flaming beard as he spun, ripping the facial hair out as he went. He stopped in front of Athena who raised her spear.

Percy brought his hand to his mouth and opened it before blowing the handful of facial hair into Athena's face making her stop her attack and stumble back.

Percy turned to find Luke in the process to toying with his father as he knocked him back again and again with fists to the face while Hermes refused to fight back despite the beating he was taking.

Percy turned back to Athena just as she drove her spear into his midsection and his eyes widened. The goddess grinned triumphantly before it vanished when Percy smiled.

"I fucking love this part." Percy said as he clutched the spear in his stomach and Athena stepped back in shock.

"A singer in a smokey room," he sang as he ripped out the spear and twirled it in his hand as his wound closed up instantly.

"A smell of wine and cheap perfume," he stepped towards the goddess who staggered back.

"For a smile they can share the night," he sang loudly as he swung the spear at her legs and knocked Athena onto her back.

"Sing it with me Athena!" He shouted as he raised the weapon while Athena instinctively covered her face with her hands.

"It goes on and on and on and onnnnnnnnnn" she heard as she waited for the pain to come.

It never did.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the weapon imbedded next to her head and Percy leaned down only inches from her face.

"You are a fool if you thought I would give you such a quick end. I shall make you watch as I slowly kill each and every person that means anything to you in this world. When I am done and you have nothing left in this world, perhaps then, I will grant your wish for death." He whispered harshly before he grinned, "or I'll keep you on a leash as my pet in the new world that will belong to me."

Before she could react, Percy drove his fist into her forehead and she lost herself to the darkness.

Percy turned around to find his next plaything when the sound of a shotgun and a pain in his chest alerted him to some new visitors.

He looked at his chest as heard his skin sizzle a bit, "Rock salt, " he muttered before looking up to find his old buddy from Hell Dean Winchester knock Luke back with a shotgun blast of rock salt.

He heard the sound of a shotgun reloading as his eyes snapped to the figure in front of him, Sam Winchester, he assumed.

The gods seemed to be frozen as they watched Dean blast Luke again and then turn and blast Ethan as he charged in from the crowd of demigod as a young girl with black eyes.

Percy vanished reappeared to Sam's left where he slammed his fists into the younger sibling's ribcage making him stumble. Before Sam could recover, Percy snatched up the shotgun and fired a round into Sam's leg as the mortal cried out in pain.

"Ah, doesn't feel so good, does it?" Percy growled as he cocked the weapon to put another blast into Sam when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Fire that weapon and she dies."

Percy looked up and froze when he found the angel he met on Olympus with an angelic sword to Zoë's throat.

He held up the shotgun in one hand while his other went up empty.

"You harm her, every single person here dies, including you angel." Percy growled.

Castiel remained unmoving with the sword at Zoë's throat.

"Let these kids go and we'll let her go." Dean answered for Castiel.

Percy snapped his fingers as the ring of fire vanished, finally allowing the demigods to flee which they did with haste.

Castiel looked at Dean confused, "No, we need to kill her."

Dean glared at the angel, "No, we don't. If we do, we'll all die. He did what we asked, not let her go Cas. That's how negotiations work."

Castiel stared at Dean but the eldest Winchester boy didn't flinch. Castiel slowly lowered his weapon and Zoë vanished quickly, reappearing by Percy's side.

Percy looked around at the Olympians, "This conversation is above your pay grade. Get lost."

Zeus who was bleeding ichor from his side opened his mouth to argue when Percy thrust out his hands, sending all the gods flying in different directions. They tried to flash back to the spot but found themselves blocked and were forced to retreat to Olympus.

Percy turned back to where Dean stood and saw Luke coming up behind him to attack.

"No!" Percy snapped making his loyal soldier freeze.

"He shot me four times." Luke growled.

Percy's eyes flashed and he thrust out his hand. Luke's eyes widened before his mouth opened and black smoke was forcefully pulled from his body. Percy snapped his fingers and the smoke vanished.

"I said no. Some time in the pit should remind you I am in charge." He growled to himself before he grinned, "Dean-fucking-Winchester! What's it been, two, three centuries? I gotta say, I missed your ass down in Hell. Shame you didn't stay longer."

Dean smiled uncomfortably, "Yeah, well, can't say I miss the place. I heard you were the one who helped get me out."

Percy's expression turned amused, "Wasn't just me. It was a team effort, a rare example of angel/demon teamwork."

Dean still looked uncomfortable but wanted answers, "And you got me out, why?"

Percy tutted his finger mockingly, "If I told you everything now, what reason would we have to hang out later? All in good time Dean, all in good time."

Dean raised his shotgun but Percy flicked his wrist as the weapon flew out of his grasp, "Is that a way to treat a friend?"

Sam watched the conversation with disbelief. Dean had been telling the truth. There was some kind of weird demonic friendship between his brother and this demon who was one of the most powerful demons to exist.

Percy shook his head, "So you've come to save the Greeks, huh? I can't say I'm pleased about that Dean."

"We came for the kids. We don't care about a bunch of pagan gods." Sam snapped.

Percy turned to Sam with narrowed eyes, "What's crawled up your skirt? Oh, I get it, haven't got your fix today, understandable."

Dean looked at Sam suspiciously but his brother stayed focused on the Percy.

"I'm going to kill you just like I'm going to kill Lilith. I don't care if you think you and Dean are friends or not, you're still demon scum and you'll die with the rest of them."

Percy laughed, "A bit hypocritical don't you think? Sorry, I've got to cut this reunion short, things to deal with, people to kill, you know how it is."

Zoë disappeared along with Ethan and Alabastor who were watching the conversation from a distance.

"I'll see you again soon Dean, sooner than you think. In the meantime, stay out of my way. The Greeks will die and if you get in my way, I will forget the fact I like you." Percy said seriously before he too vanished.

Dean turned towards Castiel and his eyes widened. Castiel turned around only to have a fist be driven into his face.

"That's your one warning angel boy, my wife is off-limits. Touch her with your pansy heaven hands again and I'll rip those wings off your back so quickly you won't know what hit you." Percy warned before vanishing again.

Castiel wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up at Dean and Sam who were both looking at each other suspiciously. He knew what game the demon was playing. He was bit worried too, the plan was working already as the two Winchesters seemed to be in a glaring contest neither was willing to lose.


	6. Making Rome my Bitch

Ch. 6

He walked with purpose through the invisible boundaries that kept the dangerous monsters and enemies away. The problem for the demigods of Camp Jupiter was that they had never encountered an enemy of his kind, so the boundaries did nothing to prevent Percy Jackson from strolling in like any other demigod walking into Camp Jupiter.

As he reached the Little Tiber, a pack of wolves appeared in his path as he laid eyes on the camp. The alarms sounded as the legion went into a frenzy as they scrambled to get their weapons together and get into battle formations.

Percy stopped; the expression on his face very different than the one he showed up to Camp Half-Blood wearing. This was more personal and he had no intention of joking around.

"You dare show your face here traitor?" A female voice growled in his mind.

Percy's eyes snapped to his left making the wolf goddess stumble back a step when she laid eyes on the milky white eyes on the camp's one time praetor.

"Silentio canis exprimamus." He spat back.

The pack of wolves began to growl after the way the intruder spoke to their goddess. Two of the larger males crouched down and got ready to pounce before Percy snapped his fingers and their heads exploded, covering the rest of the pack in the blood and head fragments of two of their stronger pack members.

The rest of the pack stayed crouched as they slowly backed away in fear.

Percy turned back to Lupa who was also trying to back away. He appeared behind the wolf goddess and pinned her down with a foot to the back as he slipped a choke chain around her neck before beginning to walk away. When the chain tightened as it ran out of slack, he pulled roughly as the goddess was dragged behind him with a pained yelp.

"It's celestial bronze bitch. You don't get to miss a moment of this." Percy growled as he continued dragging the Roman goddess behind him.

-x-

Reyna, minor Roman goddess of battle and Consul of the city of New Rome appeared at the edge of her camp in a flash of light. The past decade had been good to the one time demigoddess. She earned the gift of godhood from the Olympians for her efforts in the second Giant War as well as her efforts in convicting her one time friend and fellow praetor Percy Jackson of treason against the gods.

She felt guilt worm its way into her heart when the name Percy Jackson entered her mind.

Despite how many years she had spent loathing the demigod after their initial encounter, they had developed a slight friendship during his short time at Camp Jupiter. It only grew during the war as they worked together, the leader of the Greek demigod army and the Roman demigod army. They had been the keys to uniting the two groups and ensuring a working relationship between the two different armies of demigods.

Percy and she grew especially close when they discovered Percy's supposedly faithful girlfriend was spending her downtime from the war getting pounded out by Jason Grace anywhere they could in the war camp.

Percy had taken it rather well, even to the point where Reyna wondered how much he ever truly cared for the daughter of Athena.

She had developed feelings for him during their time working so closely which is why to this day she was tormented by her decision to go along with the Olympians and Percy's fellow friends in branding him a traitor and banishing him to Tartarus.

In her defense, her options were to join them or suffer the same fate as Percy but it didn't help quell any of the self-loathing and guilt she had been trying to get over for the last ten years.

As she walked her way into the camp, a feeling of dread slowly crawled its way into the minor goddess' heart. Things were off, she could tell immediately.

There were no patrols at the borders of camp. In fact, there were no legionnaires anywhere in sight. Reyna looked at the sky and found the sun before looking back at camp in confusion. The demigods should have been in the middle of their training.

Reyna flashed herself to the barracks and found them completely abandoned. There wasn't a soul in sight.

She felt a bit of panic enter her heart before flashing herself to the Senate House where she hoped to find answers.

What she found she couldn't have predicted in her wildest dreams.

Or in this case, her worst nightmares.

She froze when she appeared. Blood and mangled flesh of the Senators was strewn around the room like the Senators had simply exploded in their seats.

Reyna stretched out her senses and felt extreme power coming from the coliseum. She flashed on her battle armor before teleporting herself to the middle of the coliseum.

What she saw nearly made her heart stop.

The legion was seated in the stands, all their attention focused on Reyna who looked around in horror.

Lupa was chained up to a pole as she was seemingly tried to fight off some type of invisible attacker. The legionnaires were simply watching their patron god being tormented with amused looks on their faces. Before she could ask what was going on, a voice spoke that froze her blood.

"Reyna! I was wondering when you might show up!" A familiar voice called from the emperor's box.

Reyna looked up and paled in both shock and fear. Percy Jackson was seated in a throne with a beautiful but unfamiliar looking girl on his lap. Chained to his left stood Reyna's longtime friend Frank Zhang looking like he had taken a beating over the past couple hours as ichor dripped from numerous places on his face.

Reyna narrowed her eyes and tried to flash up to the emperor's box but felt like she ran into a freight train as she landed hard on her back.

Percy appeared at her side with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to my camp Reyna, it's been far too long."

Reyna crawled back a bit in fear making Percy's smile grow.

"H…How are you here?" She croaked out.

Percy gave her a wink as whistled loudly. Reyna could hear the thudding of feet but couldn't see anything in front of her. Percy began to pet the air making Reyna's confusion only grow.

Percy smirked, "Don't worry, it's just Mrs. O'Leary. She missed her old friend Hannibal and I couldn't just leave the old girl at home."

Reyna looked at Percy like he was insane.

He chuckled, "Oh, yeah, you can't see her. Well you see, when the gods threw me into Tartarus, they also threw old Mrs. O'Leary in there as well. When I left, I brought her with me, turned her into a proper Hellhound. Much better if you ask me, though her appetite sure has grown. I think it took her less than ten minutes to chew off all the tasty parts from Hannibal."

Reyna slowly climbed to her feet, watching Percy warily.

"You're dead. How did you even get out of Tartarus?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Well if you had cared enough to find out, before Zeus threw me in the pit, he immortalized me, just so I could suffer alive in misery." He explained before he chuckled, "Guess that came back to bite him in the podex, eh?"

Reyna just stared at the friend she betrayed in disbelief.

"But how? It took Saturn millennia to escape Tartarus. How did you escape in a decade?"

Percy gave her a sly smile, "I left after a couple days. I will admit I had some help. Now, I'm back and I've just been focused on catching up with the family and friends. What the hell Reyna? I climb out of Hell and don't even get a hug?" He said holding out his arms to which Reyna pulled out her gladius.

Percy frowned. He flicked his wrist as her weapon was sent flying out of her hands.

"Tsk tsk Reyna. That's no way to treat a fellow warrior. Especially one you stabbed in the back." Percy scolded mockingly.

Reyna looked at her weapon in shock, "You're a god now?"

Percy laughed loudly, "Me? A god? You insult me with that comparison." He said as his eyes turned white. "I am far more powerful than you weak little pagan gods. I've already killed Hestia and Aphrodite and made the Olympians watch as I did it. If I wanted it, they would all be dead already. But where's the fun in the kill if you don't get to hunt a little first?"

Reyna backtracked a bit, "W…What are you then?"

Percy's face turned serious as he appeared right in front of Reyna and grabbed her by the throat.

"I have many names now old friend. The one you might know best is demon. But not just any demon. I rule all demons while our master is still in his cage. Until he is freed, this world belongs to me." He whispered inches from her face.

Reyna's eyes widened before Percy let go of her throat and flicked her in the forehead sending her flying into the pole where Lupa was still chained.

"Run Reyna. Leave while you can." Lupa said desperately.

"I can't. I can't leave the legion with him." Reyna said back shocked the wolf goddess wanted her to run.

Lupa shook her head, "They're already dead. Save yourself before it's too late child."

Reyna turned back to Percy who smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I forgot to mention. Killed the legion. Now they're bodies are meat suits for some of my soldiers. Don't worry, I brought their souls home with me, straight to Hell for all of them. One day, once I've tortured any traces of humanity out of them, they'll be my demon soldiers. Damn good ones too I'll bet. You Romans always were good little soldiers. Can't wait to see what they can do with some good ole' homegrown evil in them."

Reyna looked up at the legion and gasped when she saw the pitch black eyes of each and every one of her soldiers.

"You monster!" She snarled.

Percy sighed in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh, you're just as dense as the Greeks. Say it with me, De-Mon, D.E.M.O.N. A monster is something you could kill but me… well you don't have a shot."

Reyna jumped to her feet and summoned her sword back, "I'll put that to the test. The Percy Jackson I knew was a good man. You are nothing but a warped weak imitation."

Percy snapped his fingers as Reyna's knee was blown out instantly.

"You stupid bitch. I am Percy Jackson. This is what you and everyone else made me. And you know what, I'm not mad. I got to find out the truth. That the Greek and Roman gods are just blips in this world. Now I serve my master Lucifer and when he is freed, I shall help him burn this world to the ground before we turn our attention to the heavens and onto God." Percy growled.

Reyna looked at him as a tear appeared in her eye, "Why Percy?" She croaked out ignoring the question in her mind about Lucifer and God.

Percy laughed. "Why? That's simple Reyna. Because I can. This is just the beginning. Soon the entire world shall feel my wrath. I just thought I'd give you a preview of what was to come."

Reyna tried to forced herself to stand despite the pain but Percy snapped his fingers as her other knee was blown out.

"Now, I've got things to do. This was just a quick stop. I hope you enjoy the improvements I've made. By the way, if you want to leave camp, you'll have to do so with your own physical strength. I've blocked the ability to teleport in and out."

Reyna looked up in disbelief at how powerful Percy was.

Percy noticed her face and laughed, "Yeah, I'm pretty fucking awesome. Don't worry, I won't kill you. We have too much history for that. But as for good ole' Frank," he said as he waved his hand and Frank appeared still chained and battered at his side. Percy pulled out Anaklusmos and kicked Frank in the back of the legs, dropping him to his knees.

Percy raised his blade, "Sorry Kung Fu Panda but I never really liked you. You whined like a little prepubescent bitch the entire time I knew you." He said before lopping off the minor god's head in one swift motion.

Reyna let out a pained cry for her fallen friend.

"Now, as for the four legged mutt," Percy muttered as he flicked his wrist as the chain wrapped around the wolf goddess' neck tightly. Percy clenched his fist until the snap of her neck was heard easily from where he was standing.

Reyna looked up at Percy, "Please, just kill me. You've taken everything from me."

Percy raised an eyebrow before he smiled a dark smile that along with his white eyes made the minor goddess shiver.

"Now you know what you did to me." He said coldly. "And I promised my soldiers some fun. And sorry but they won't go easy on you. I think millennia cooped up in Hell have made them more than a little anxious to get a little action. Now you behave yourself you little whore. Only a few at a time."

Reyna's eyes widened in panic. The unfamiliar girl who had originally been on his lap appeared in front of Percy and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love it when you torture people. I want you, now." She whispered seductively as her hands roamed down to the front of Percy's pants.

Percy looked at Reyna and winked, "See, now we're both going to get laid. Damn it's good to be a demon." He said before vanishing with the woman.

Reyna tried to flash out but found she couldn't just as Percy said. She tried to crawl when she was suddenly grabbed by the hair.

"Oh no, we're going to have some fun first." The praetor of the legion said looking at her lecherously through his evil looking black eyes.

Line Break

It had only taken an hour before the 67' Chevy Impala suddenly veered off the road and onto an overgrown dirt road before coming to a skidding halt.

Sam looked confused but Dean just got out of the car and walked out in front of the hood. Sam slowly followed his lead knowing the coming conversation was going to absolutely suck.

Once outside, Dean was silent for a minute as Sam waited for him to speak. He wasn't overly opposed to the situation since he had some questions of his own for Dean.

"What the hell was he talking about back there?" Dean finally asked.

Sam tried to feign ignorance, "What was who talking about back there?"

Dean growled to himself, "Percy. He said you were pissy because you hadn't got your fix today. What the fuck was he talking about Sam?"

Sam decided to try and turn things around on his brother.

"Excuse me? He's a demon Dean. Demons lie. Why am I suddenly learning you had a bff while you were Hell?"

Dean looked away from his brother, "It wasn't like that. He is not my friend damn it. He's a demon."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You seemed pretty chummy back there in that camp. You even made Cas let his demon girlfriend go. What was up with that?"

"I was just saving our lives. I've seen what he can do. Trust me, you don't want him getting angry. He would have torn us to pieces." Dean argued.

"And the friendly banter?"

"What would you have me do? You wouldn't understand. It's just, complicated." Dean said back hoping not to have to explain.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Contrary to your beliefs, I'm not an idiot. Why don't you try me?"

Dean turned away from his brother and walked a few feet away before he slowly turned back and made his way back in front of Sam.

"Fine, you want to know what happened? I was in Hell Sam. Fucking Hell! Strapped to a rack every single day and sliced and diced to pieces by Alastair only to wake up completely healed and do it all over again. Every single day for twenty years, that was my existence. Every single day, Alastair would ask me if I wanted to get off the table and do the slicing and dicing. And for twenty years, my answer was no." He said before pausing. "Then, I broke. I simply broke and I picked up that blade and I cut into another soul. I just wanted the pain and misery to end. I will never forgive myself for being so weak but I gave in damn it. On my second day of doing the slicing, Percy walked into that room and grabbed my hand to stop me from cutting into another person. When Alastor tried to stop him, Percy strapped him to the rack and spent the rest of the day cutting up that evil son of a bitch." Dean said as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Sam was looking at his brother with wide eyes, unsure if the words he heard were real. Eventually he composed himself.

"So he stopped you? But why? He must have wanted to something."

Dean shook his head, "I thought so too. But he didn't. He simply spent the day cutting up Alastair and then walked away. The next day, Alastair tried to get me to go back to work. When I refused, he put me back on the rack. Before he could cut me, Percy came back and gave him another day on the rack for himself. At the end of the day he warned Alastair that I was off-limits. The next day when Alastair tried, they went all demon vs demon cage match and Percy tore him to shreds. It wasn't even a fight. And Alastair never tried anything with me again."

Sam just listened silently, trying to wrap his head around what he was being told.

"So what did you do?" Sam asked a bit gently.

Dean noticed his brother's tone and scowled before he continued.

"I followed him. What else could I do? Wait for Alastor to recover? No thanks. I followed Percy wherever he went. There aren't exactly a lot of friendly demons in Hell so I went with the one who didn't seem to want to rip me to pieces."

Sam nodded slowly, "Hey Dean, what do they look like? The demons, what do they look like in Hell?" He asked carefully.

Dean flinched slightly, "They're fucking horrifying if you must know. You think the monsters up here are bad, you haven't seen anything." He explained before pausing. "Well, except Percy and his wife. They look exactly the same in Hell as they did here."

Sam looked at Dean is disbelief, "How is that even possible?"

His brother shrugged, "He just said something happened before they died that made their bodies immortal and that's why they looked normal in Hell. He never elaborated and I didn't really ask."

Sam nodded assuming it had something to do with the Greek gods before they threw them into Tartarus.

"What was he like in Hell? Was he like we saw him in that camp?"

Dean shook his and chuckled slightly, "Actually, he was pretty god damn lazy. He basically spent his time screwing his girl or jamming out to classic rock."

"What is he like the first non-evil demon?" Sam asked incredulously.

"No." Dean said firmly. "I said he was lazy, not that he wasn't evil. What he did to Alastair and what I saw him do to anyone who crossed him, is something only someone evil could do. It's not like I had many options. And down there, he was the best option I had. He kept me safe and after hearing what happened to him, I kind of understand why he is the way he is. He lives a life of a hero and then is betrayed by his family. He did what he had to to survive. Anyone who spends a thousand years in Hell will turn evil, I promise you that."

Sam slowly nodded but couldn't help but be a little worried that his brother was a little too friendly with this demon, especially such a powerful one.

"Now it's your turn, what did he mean getting your fix?" Dean asked seriously.

Sam paled a bit before he caught himself, "I told you, he was lying."

Dean glared at his little brother, "There was one thing I never saw that demon do once in twenty years and that was lie. Call me crazy but why do I feel like you're not being honest with me?"

"Oh, so you're going to take his word over mine? Is that really how it is?" Sam snapped back.

Dean didn't back down, "Sammy, I know something happened when I was gone. I can read you like a book. Do you have something you need to tell me?"

Sam narrowed his eyes, "I said I didn't."

"Now that's a shame. Dean here pours out his heart with the truth about what happened in Hell and you still lie to his face?" A voice said from the hood of the car.

The Winchesters both turned to find Percy laying casually on the hood of Dean's car with a smirk on his face. Before Dean could respond, he ducked to the side when a gun went off next to him. He looked up to see Percy with a bullet hole in his head and Sam with a smoking pistol in his hand.

"Damn it dude, what the fuck? That was a fucking dick move." Percy said in a mock offended tone as the wound closed up on his head. "I just came by to say hi and you shoot me in the fucking head. Call me crazy but I'm starting to think you don't like me very much Sammy."


	7. Hello Hades

Ch. 7

Last Chapter….

The Winchesters both turned to find Percy laying casually on the hood of Dean's car with a smirk on his face. Before Dean could respond, he ducked to the side when a gun went off next to him. He looked up to see Percy with a bullet hole in his head and Sam with a smoking pistol in his hand.

"Damn it dude, what the fuck? That was a fucking dick move." Percy said in a mock offended tone as the wound closed up on his head. "I just came by to say hi and you shoot me in the fucking head. Call me crazy but I'm starting to think you don't like me very much Sammy."

Now….

"Not much gets passed you does it?" Sam asked as he kept the gun aimed at Percy's head.

Percy just shook his head, "You do understand that if I wanted to, you'd be dead right now. I just came by to have a chat, no need to get your panties in a twist."

Dean reached over and put a hand on the gun, slowly lowering it and making his brother look at him with disbelief.

"What do you want?" Dean asked coldly.

Percy frowned, "Can't an old friend stop by for a chat?"

Dean reached for his own gun making Percy roll his eyes.

"Fine. I have a reason to be here. Stop trying to kill me. I happen to dislike when people try to ruin this masterpiece." He said gesturing to his face with a slight smirk.

Dean removed his hand from his gun, "Alright, let's hear what you have to say."

Percy's expression turned mischievous, "Don't you want to wait for Sam to answer the question? I mean, I can answer for him but I don't like to come between families, it's not really my style."

Dean turned to look at his brother who was looking at Percy murderously.

"You made a mistake coming here demon." Sam growled as he raised a hand towards Percy.

Percy's body stiffened and his eyes widened while Dean was just looking uncomprehendingly at his brother was doing.

Sam's expression intensified as a small bit of blood trickled out of his nose. He continued staring at Percy and waiting.

That was when Percy smirked, "Relax Sammy boy, you don't have anywhere near the juice to deal with me. But good job, I think you've successfully made your brother look ready to shit a brick."

Sam dropped his hand and turned to Dean whose face was red with rage.

"Wait Dean, let me explain." Sam pleaded.

Dean's face only turned redder, "Explain what? That you using your demon power crap? What the hell happened while I was gone Sam? Tell me the truth! No more of your lies."

Sam's face turned pale, "It's just, Ruby, she's been teaching me how I can use my powers for good. I can kill demons without killing the host. This is a good thing." He argued.

Dean opened his mouth to yell at his brother when he was cut off.

"That's not everything Sammy. C'mon, tell him how close you and Ruby really are." Percy teased.

Sam pulled out his pistol and fired another shot into Percy's head. Percy's head snapped back before he narrowed his eyes and clenched his left hand. When nothing happened, Sam smirked.

"Don't have the juice?"

Percy smirked right back, "Right, immune to most of my demonic powers. Fair enough, you've earned that power. Unfortunately for you, I have a couple others I think will work just fine." He said as he raised a hand as Sam's body stiffened. "Being a son of Poseidon has its perks. A lot of water in the human body, starting with a boatload running through your veins." He said before his hand dropped and he snapped his fingers as Sam dropped to his knees vomiting blood.

"And then there are these, quite powerful indeed." Percy said watching the younger Winchester brother with amusement as he continued vomiting blood.

"Stop it!" Dean growled.

Percy frowned, "I wasn't going to kill him. So touchy you mortals are with the whole suffering and death thing." He whined before snapping his fingers again and stopping Sam's vomiting.

Sam slowly climbed to his feet, "How did you do that? I'm immune to demonic powers."

Percy gave a sly smile, "All in good time Sammy. Now, should I be the one to tell Dean you've been fucking that whore Ruby, or are you going to do it?" He said before he put a hand over his mouth. "Whoops, it just slipped. But you should get yourself checked, that box has gone to Hell and back, both figuratively and literally."

Sam turned to Dean who was looking at him with pure disgust.

Before he could make a comment, two trucks pulled up behind their Impala as people jumped out of the beds and cabins, all with eyes black as night.

"You set us up!" Dean growled.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Please Dean. Do you really think I need to set you up? If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. These are not my demons. And I believe they are interrupting our conversation, something I'm not a huge fan of."

Percy slid off the hood of the car and stood next to Dean as the dozen demons stopped in their tracks.

"Perseus," one growled. "Why are you here? We're here for Dean."

Percy cocked his head to the side, "I'm sorry, do I take orders from you or something? It sounded like you were talking to me like I give two flying fucks what you say."

The demon looked a little nervous, "Lilith sent us. We are here on her orders."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, I know. Kill Dean Winchester. I've heard her spiel and I've already said it's not going to happen. Now go away before you get on my nerves."

The demon looked around his companions before stepping forward.

"We have our order sand they cannot be ignored."

Percy stepped closer until he was right in front of the demon.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He was about to respond when Percy grabbed him around the throat. He raised his hand to the remaining demons as they all tried to backtrack. Before they could, their mouths opened and they were forcefully dragged out of their hosts. Percy snapped his fingers as the smoke vanished before he turned to the one remaining demon being held by the throat.

"Lilith will hear about this. She will not be pleased." He chocked out.

Percy smiled, "Not so much. You're not going back to Hell. Sorry bud, but like I've said many times, I don't take orders from anyone, Lilith included."

Percy put a hand to the demon's forehead before he could respond as it glowed with a bright white light. The demon let out an agonized scream as his eyes glowed and skin cracked, light illuminating out of the cracks before one last grunt of pain was given and the body dropped to the ground dead.

Percy cracked his neck loudly and turned back to the Winchesters who were wide eyed.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean yelled.

Percy smirked, "Um, I killed him. Problem?"

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, why would you kill one of your own?" Sam added in.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I think you two misunderstand me. The only team I play for is team Percy. I'm not really on the side of Heaven or Hell. I'm looking out for me and me alone. Lilith is a dear old friend but her loyalties are not the same as mine. She wants Dean dead. I'm not a huge fan of that, so I stopped it."

Sam looked suspicious, "What are you trying to tell us? That you're not evil?"

Percy let out a loud laugh, "Hades no. I like to think I'm a bit different, a little mix of Heaven and Hell. The side that suits my interests is the side I will help. But really, I'm on my side and my side alone. Now speaking of Hades, I have a certain god of the dead in need of a visit from his dearest nephew. I'll leave you two to finish your little family argument. Remember Sam, lying is only going make things worse. Better to come clean now, but I'll leave that up to you, for now. You think you're helping but you're not. You're Ruby's little instrument and she's playing you to fit her needs and not yours."

Sam looked confused but Percy just shook his head and vanished. Both brothers looked at each other confused.

"Did you just hear that?" Dean asked.

Sam's eyes were wide, "It couldn't be. Must have been the wind."

Dean nodded slowly, "Yeah, probably the wind."

Line Break

Percy appeared outside DOA recording studios and wasted no time in walking inside where he saw an assortment of souls waiting for passage across the River Styx along with Charon sitting with his face behind a magazine as time passed painfully slow.

Percy walked up to the desk and waited. After a minute, he rolled his eyes and waved his hand conjuring up a bell on the desk table. He rang it a few times before the Ferryman slowly lowered his magazine, irritation clearly evident on his face.

When he laid eyes on Percy, he jumped back into his seat in shock.

"Perseus Jackson. This is impossible. You are in Tartarus."

Percy's eyes turned white making Charon push his seat as far back as it could go.

"I'm afraid not, old friend. I just stopped by to say hello before I stop by for a visit to my dearest uncle." He said with amusement laced in his voice.

Charon stared at Percy in fear, "Y… You can't go down there."

Percy just stared at the god with his milky white eyes before he let out a little chuckle, "Are you telling me you're going to stop me?"

Charon shook his head quickly.

Percy grinned, "Thought so. Now give these people a ride across. I think they've waited long enough." He said as he put his hand on the desk as it suddenly became covered in drachmas. "I think that should cover it."

Charon opened his mouth but Percy just vanished. No flash of light or any sign of godly teleportation making the minor god wonder what the Hades the son of Poseidon had actually become.

Percy reappeared outside the gates of Hades' palace where three demonic looking creatures sat perched. When they laid eyes on Percy, evil grins stretched across their faces.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here sisters? The demigod escaped Tartarus and was foolish enough to come here of his own free will. I believe we were about to have lunch anyway." Alecto said with glee in her raspy voice.

Percy looked up and had a look of fear on his face.

"Please. I'm sorry, just let me leave." He pleaded.

Alecto grinned wickedly as she and her sisters swooped down to attack. By the time they saw the smile on Percy's face, it was too late.

He spun around and flicked his wrist sending the Furies into the gates with a crash. Percy flicked his wrist as the necks of Tisiphone and Megaera. He pinned Alecto down with a foot and smiled such a sadistic grin that the fury shuddered a bit at the look in his eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Dodds, long time no see." He said as his eyes turned white and Alecto tried to squirm free of his foot.

"What are you?" She growled.

Percy smirked, "Me? I'm the new and improved Percy Jackson. I guess your master forgot to mention; I'm back and I'm going to rip the asshole out of the Greek world out and stuff it down its throat."

Alecto tried to struggle harder but Percy simply reached down and grabbed her leathery bat wings. He ripped the right one right off her body with a quick tug as she let out an agonizing scream.

"What's wrong hunny?" Percy said gently.

"Just do it! Kill me already!" Alecto growled. "I will just reform in a decade."

Percy smiled, "That is true for your sisters but as for you, I have a much better fate for you hunny."

Alecto looked confused but Percy just grabbed her other wing and took his time pulling it from her body, making sure she felt every inch of it being ripped off. He held the leather wing in his hand with satisfaction.

"Now, do you know where the monsters of the world go? The ones who aren't part of Greek mythology?"

Alecto looked up confused but Percy just smiled and put his hand to her face. She reached out and bit him but froze when he just smiled. He forced his hand into her mouth and ripped her tongue out as her blood spewed out covering him.

"Enjoy Purgatory hunny. There is no escape from that. That will be your eternity." Percy said grinning despite the blood on his face. He placed a hand on her forehead as it glowed brightly for a second before Alecto screamed and her body dissolved.

"Best teacher I ever had." Percy muttered as he flicked his wrist and the gates of the palace were blown off their hinges.

He walked unchecked straight into the palace and into the throne room where he found Hades, Persephone and Demeter sitting uncomfortably in thrones.

"Hello uncle." Percy said coldly.

Hades fidgeted nervously in his throne, "Perseus. Why are you here?"

Percy looked up with those cold milky white eyes, "Nico and Hazel. Summon them here, now."

Hades looked visibly shaken. He gulped hard and shook his head, "No. I will not bring my children here to die."

Percy narrowed his eyes before he turned to Persephone and then to Demeter. He clapped his hands together as the goddess exploded in a shower of golden ichor that quickly dissolved into golden dust.

"Bring them to me. Now." Percy growled.

"My mother? You killed my mother you bastard!" Persephone snarled. She jumped out of her throne but Percy just looked at her and the goddess froze in her spot.

"Yes. I killed her. She will reform eventually. I was merciful with her. I will not be the same for you. Bring me Nico and Hazel or you will get the same treatment Hestia did." He growled at the goddess of springtime.

Persephone looked at her husband who actually looked near tears. He shook his head, "I… I can't."

Percy made a reaching motion with his hand as Persephone grabbed her throat and struggled to breathe. Percy just stared at Hades as he continued to choke the life out of his wife.

"Stop it Percy! Let her go." A voice said from behind him.

"No Nico! Get out of here, now!" Hades yelled.

Percy dropped Persephone and flicked his wrist at Hades sending him flying back against the wall. He turned back to Nico who stood at the back of the throne room nervously, still looking like the 16 year old Percy had last seen a decade earlier.

"And Hazel? Where is she?" Percy asked.

Nico shook his head, "No Percy. We both tried to defend you when this happened. I get it. You're here to kill everyone but not her. Kill me if you must but just let my sister be. She never did anything to you."

Percy shook his head, "Fine then, the Underworld will be in need of a new god." He said turning back to Hades but before he could raise his hand a new voice stopped him.

"I'm here Percy." Hazel said nervously from beside Nico who was trying to whisper for her to run.

"Come to me, both of you." Percy said stoically.

Both siblings looked at each other nervously but knew they had little options. The slowly marched their way to Percy before stopping a few feet in front of him.

Percy eyed them both closely for a minute before his eyes flickered back to sea green and he grinned.

"Come here you two, I've missed you."

Nico and Hazel's eyes both widened but before they could react Percy pulled them each into a hug. When he stepped back he was smiling at their nervous and confused expressions.

"You're not going to kill us?" Hazel squeaked out.

Percy laughed, "Kill you two? Never. You guys are my friends. The only ones who stood up for me. I love you guys."

Nico still looked unsure, "But you killed Hestia. She defended you too."

Percy frowned a bit, "I will admit, that was regrettable. She needed to die though. She carries the hope of Olympus and they needed to know there is no hope for any of them. I also needed the gods to understand that I will kill them, any of them, without hesitation."

Hazel stared at Percy for a minute, "So you just wanted to say hi?"

Percy smirked, "No, not really. I am here to offer you two to join me. I need trusted friends with me and I don't want to have to kill you guys. Join me and I promise I will spare your father and his wife."

Nico and Hazel exchanged a look before they looked at their father who was even paler than usual.

"What does it mean to join you? Do we have to become like you?" Hazel asked.

Percy smirked, "Not if you don't want to. Just know this world is about to change. I just need to know you are on my side and then you are safe."

Hazel still looked unsure, "And do we have to kill people?"

Percy chuckled, "Only if you want to Haze. I can tell you're still nervous. Just swear on the Styx not to betray me and you and your family will be safe. The gods will fall regardless of your decision but that is just the beginning. I only offer this to you two because you stuck by me until the end but the decision is yours."

Nico looked at Percy curiously, "Um, Perce, what exactly are you now?"

Percy smiled at the question, "That is more complicated than you may know. Let's just call me a demon."

Nico's jaw dropped a bit, "And what does that mean exactly?"

Percy shrugged, "You know, cool powers, immortality, the ability to kill Olympians by clapping my hands together." He said gesturing to the golden dust that was once the Goddess of Agriculture."

"You killed Demeter?" Hazel asked in shock.

Percy nodded, "She sentenced me to Tartarus. She got a quick ending since she just went along with the rest. Others will get far less pleasant deaths."

The room was silent for a full minute before anyone spoke.

"I want in." Nico said determinately. "We've been outcasts since you were thrown into Tartarus. I want to rip the gods to pieces as well."

Percy grinned and looked at Hazel. She shuffled nervously before stopping herself. "Me too actually. I'm tired to the way the gods treat us. They deserve what they get. I want in. All the way too. Turn us into what you are." She said as Nico nodded.

Percy's grin threatened to split his face.

"My old friends, this is great. Let's get out of here. I need to introduce you to my wife. And Nico, before you get pissed, my wife is Zoë. She is not responsible for Bianca's death and I won't stand for any disrespect towards her."

Nico nodded, "I heard it was her. I'm over what happened to Bianca. I have a new sister now, one that wouldn't abandon me to join those worthless hunters."

Percy smiled again, "Good. How about after we take care of a few things, we pay a visit to those little bitchy hunters? They no longer have a goddess after Zoë blinded her."

Nico grinned wickedly, "I think I like your wife even more already. That sounds like the best news I've heard in the past decade."

Percy nodded and turned back to Hades, "Well looks like you're safe now uncle, along with your wife. I would recommend staying away from Olympus for a while. Wouldn't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

Hades opened his mouth to respond but Percy put a hand on both Nico's and Hazel's shoulders and vanished from the throne room of the Underworld.


	8. Irony at its Best

Ch. 8

"Pull!"

A girl in a silver huntress uniform sprinted through the trees, weaving her way in and out as quickly as she could. After a full minute of running, the girl thought she had made it.

She was wrong.

Her body stiffened.

She looked down at her chest to see blood flowing out at an alarming rate. She put a hand to the exit wound to stem the flow but it was too late. She tried to open her mouth to cry out for her mistress but the metallic taste of her own blood stopped her.

She dropped to her knees and she struggled to keep breathing but it was hopeless. The light slowly dimmed out of her blue eyes as she felt the darkness overtake her.

A hundred yards back, a late-teen looking figure was laughing and giving congratulations to another one who was watching the huntress die through the scope of his rifle.

"You know what I always wondered, why did we always fight with such primitive weapons? I mean, it's the twenty first century, why were we trying to save the world and nothing more than bows and arrows, swords and those stupid demigod powers? I mean, couldn't we have just melted down some celestial bronze and sat at the foot of the Empire State Building blasting any monster foolish enough to come within range?" Nico asked as he took completely black eye from the scope of the rifle and glanced at Percy who looked amused by the question.

"Yeah, like Zeus wanted a bunch of underprivileged and neglected demigods with weapons that could kill from hundreds of yards away. Besides, swords are cool. Nothing like slashing through a few dozen monsters at close range to get your blood flowing." He answered chuckling.

Nico smirked but didn't reply.

"How many are left?" Percy asked looking back towards Luke.

"Only two and one of them is Thalia." Came the response from a few yards away.

Percy grinned, "Let the last one go. She's already spoken for."

Another girl clad in the silver uniform of a huntress was shoved towards where Percy and Nico stood. She stopped a few feet away, the fear evident in her eyes.

"Tell me huntress, how many monsters have you killed on your little hunts?"

The girl steeled her nerves, "Hundreds but in my centuries killing the filth of the world I have yet to come across something as evil and vile as you Jackson."

"Woo-hoo, this one's feisty." Nico commented as cocked the rifle.

Percy shook his head to his friend before looking back at the huntress.

"Well, today the tables are turned. Today you are the prey. The predator? My faithful Hellhound Mrs. O'Leary. If you make it to the edge of the woods, you're free and we won't come after you. You don't make it, well, she drags you down to Hell for an eternity of fun and games."

The girl's eyes widened making Percy grin. "You get a ten second head start. Go!"

The huntress took off sprinting while Percy just looked down at his watch with amusement. After a full ten seconds, he whistled loudly.

"Go get the soul, girl! Get the soul!"

With a loud bark and the thudding of heavy footsteps, the invisible hound off in the direction of the huntress. It took only another twenty seconds before the screams of the hunter echoed through the woods.

"And then there was one." Percy muttered as he and Nico turned and walked in the direction where a bound girl, around sixteen years old, with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes was glaring daggers at Luke.

"Well, well, well, Thals. Here we are. No more hunters. I guess the world can thank me later." Percy said smiling.

Thalia just looked at her cousin sadly.

"Percy, I'm so sorry for what we did to you. I didn't have a choice. My father and Lady Artemis forced me to go along with their plan. I never wanted you to get hurt."

Thalia stared at Percy, praying for some kind of hope he had some humanity left in him.

"We always have a choice Thalia Grace. You made yours and I have made mine. Now we must live with those decisions." Percy said coldly.

Thalia head dropped and a couple tears fell down her face, "Just get it over with then. You've taken my brother, my mistress and all my sisters. All that is left is my life."

Percy grinned wickedly, "All in good time cousin, all in good time. I shall make sure you death is worthy of remembrance. That much I promise you."

-x-

The gods of Olympus minus Hermes sat in their thrones quietly. Glances were made towards the two empty thrones of Demeter and Aphrodite as well as towards the hearth where no childlike goddess was tending the fire.

"Anything Athena? Have you found anything that will help us fight Jackson?" Zeus asked worriedly.

The goddess of wisdom was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. I have researched the subject of demons deeply and there are ways of fighting them, or at least for sending them back to Hell. I have stockpiled some weapons that would be effective but the problem is, no matter what we do, we cannot locate him. We have tried everything but he is shielded from our eyes. Even when he is somewhere we know he is, we cannot see him. Whatever kind of demon he is, he must be a powerful one. I have yet to read about a demon with this kind of ability. Most should not be more powerful than an Olympian, let alone all of us together."

Zeus looked around at the other gods, curious to see if anyone had anything to add in but they all refused to meet the eyes of their king, most blaming him for bringing this upon them.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in the center of the throne room as Hermes finally made an appearance in the council. In his hands, he held a letter that he immediately brought over to his father.

Zeus looked at the letter warily before looking at his son, "Who is this from?"

Hermes shrugged, "It was waiting downstairs for you, at the desk for the doorman. All he said was it was a teenage looking kid who dropped it off."

Zeus took the letter from his son and slowly opened it. He slowly pulled out a letter that took him about a second to read.

"It just says turn on Hephaestus TV." He said to the other gods who were waiting to hear what the letter said.

The forge god snapped his fingers as a big screen television appeared in the middle of the throne room. A remote control was in his hand as he switched it on. He flicked through the channels until he and the rest of the gods froze.

"Uncle Zeus!" Percy called out through the television.

The gods looked at the television nervously as Percy began to smile in the screen. He sat a table with Zoë at his side and steaming plates of food in front of both of them which they slowly began to eat until Percy looked up with amusement.

"Relax, I can see and hear you guys too. Perk of being demon and all that who ha."

"What do you want Jackson?" Zeus growled.

Percy pouted, "Really uncle? I invite your daughter over for dinner and then you act like this to me? I thought we were finally ready to move past the whole, I'm more powerful than all of you and you can suck my balls if you don't like it."

Zeus' eyes widened a bit, "Thalia? What have you done Jackson? If you harm a hair on her head, I'll rip you to pieces."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Relax. We'll get to good ole' Thals in a bit. Just wanted to let you guys know we're out in California for a little family vacation. We ran into the hunters, my condolences Artemis, and decided to invite Thalia over for dinner. It's been a few days since we've talked and I thought we ought to check in."

Artemis' head snapped towards the television screen, "Pleas e Percy, don't hurt them."

Percy gave a mock apologetic face, "Uh, yeah, about that. You see, we thought we'd have some fun and you know, they are always the predators and all." He said Artemis began to tremble in her throne. "And well, we kind of turned the tables. Good news though, they made excellent prey. Not a single one escaped! They did cry out for you a lot, if that helps. Too bad I blocked them from the sight of you gods."

Artemis let out a pained sob as Apollo went over to try and comfort her.

"What about Thalia?" Zeus demanded.

Percy smiled, "She is wonderful Zeus. I am so happy we had her for dinner, just a dish she turned out to be."

Zeus looked confused.

"Where is she then?"

Percy swallowed the piece of meat she was chewing on.

"What do you mean? She's right here." Percy said holding up his fork with a piece of meat on it.

Zeus' eyes widened and he looked ready to throw up.

Percy leaned over the table and lifted the cover to the plate sitting there. Thalia's head was on it with the silver tiara still perched in her hair.

"She has just been wonderful uncle. I want to thank you, you raised just a delicious daughter. Oh and we're at Camp Jupiter if you'd like to join us. I promise I'll save you a plate." Percy said before he took another bite with a smile on his face and snapped his fingers and then television went to static.

Zeus stood up in a rage, "Raise the Olympian Army! This is the final straw, Jackson will burn for this!"

Athena looked at her father unsure, "This is likely a trap. We could be walking to our deaths."

Zeus' face turned red with rage.

"No! This is too far. He has killed two of my children and two Olympians. We have the weapons to fight this abomination and now is the time for us to take control. Percy Jackson dies today!"

Athena slowly nodded her head, her thoughts drifting to her grandchild that Percy killed in front of her most beloved daughter's eyes. She waved her hand a dozen shotguns appeared in the middle of the throne room along with a couple dozen flasks of holy water. The remaining Olympians picked up their weaponry with exception of Artemis who was sobbing in her throne at the loss of her hunters.

Once everyone was armed with shotguns and a heavy supply of rocks salt rounds, the gods all flashed to California to have their confrontation with Percy Jackson.

When Zeus reappeared in the middle of the coliseum in Camp Jupiter, he looked around confused to find himself completely alone.

Percy appeared about a dozen yards away clapping with a huge smile on his face.

"Bravo uncle, bravo. You are as predictable as you are stupid. Still convinced that little old Percy Jackson couldn't possibly be more powerful than the mighty Olympian Gods?"

Zeus looked around nervously, "Where are the others? What have you done with them?"

Percy smirked, "They simply bounced off the barriers I put up around my camp. I only wanted you right now so you're the only one who was allowed to teleport in." He said as he snapped his fingers. "Just like now you can't teleport out. You're going to be my bitch now and oohhhhh, you don't know how much fun this will be."

He began to walk towards Zeus who fired a shotgun round into Percy's chest.

He giggled like a girl, "Hey, that tickles. That's not an appropriate way to touch your nephew."

Zeus' eyes widened before he tossed the shotgun aside and raised his master bolt. Thunder boomed overhead before he hurled the weapon at Percy who simply vanished and reappeared when it was past him.

"Not bad. I see you put all you had into that one. Mine's bigger though."

Zeus looked confused until the wind picked up and the sky darkened. Thunder boomed so loudly overhead that Zeus flinched. Lightning flashed and Zeus' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"That's not possible. Your… You're a demon." He gasped.

Percy smirked, "Half-credit, but a hell of a try Zeus."

Zeus backtracked before he was blasted forward and fell face first into the earth. He spun around to see Zoë there trying to look innocent.

"Oops. I guess you were right about Titan spawns not being trustworthy."

Zeus jumped to his feet but Percy appeared behind him and thrust his hand deep into the god's back. Zeus bellowed in agony but Percy kept going for a minute before he finally ripped his hand out. When Zeus turned, Percy's white eyes had a glow to them.

"You have been a very bad boy Zeus. Your soul cannot lie to me. I know the things you have done when you think no one is around. Never knew you batted for both teams so often and especially how forceful you could be when your lover says no."

Zeus stared at the son of Poseidon in disbelief. He touched his back but found no wound making his confusion only grow.

"What do you want with me Jackson?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Seriously? Is that a serious question? Well you tossed me into Tartarus for saving your ass but that, I could live with. But you pulled my dearest Zoë out of the sky and threw her in just because you're that big of a douchebag. That, I cannot let slide. That is going to cost you dearly."

Zeus materialized a sword in his hands as he prepared to defend himself.

Percy just shook his head and snapped his fingers as the hand holding the sword exploded into pieces.

Zeus fell to the ground clutching the stub of a wrist he now had as ichor poured out. Percy just turned to Zoë casually.

"I believe you deserve the honors love."

Zoë smiled lovingly at Percy before she grinned wickedly at Zeus. She clenched her hand as Zeus suddenly cried out in pain.

"You know," Zoë said casually. "The best torturers don't have to get their hands dirty. I happen to be one of the best."

She slowly turned her wrist a big as Zeus twisted painfully as he clawed at his chest as if trying to rip it open to find whatever it was that was causing him so much pain.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Percy said excitedly. He snapped him fingers as a tank of water appeared next to the lord of the skies.

Zoë smiled approvingly and raised her hand and Zeus floated off the ground and over the tank before she let her hand fall and sending Zeus splashing into the water. He tried to resurface but Zoë thrust her hand out and pushed it down, sending Zeus to the bottom of the tank. She watched him thrash around with sickening happiness plastered all over her face.

After a full minute, she let Zeus climb to the top long enough to pull in a breath of air before she forced him down again. She continued this for several minutes before she walked over to the tank and dipped her hand in. The water began to heat up until it started to boil as she listened to Zeus' underwater screams of pain.

Just as the god began to look like a fully cooked lobster, Percy snapped his fingers making the tank vanish and leaving Zeus panting heavily as he tried not to touch his well-done skin.

"Zoë leave." Percy said sternly.

She looked at her lover with confusion and a bit of anger.

"We're about to have company, now please leave. I will not lose you and you cannot fight them." He added.

Zoë nodded grudgingly before she flicked her wrist as Zeus' legs both bent sideways in unnatural ways and with gruesome snaps of bone before she vanished from the coliseum.

Percy stood a few yards away from the whimpering body of Zeus as the sounds of wings flapping alerted him to the arrival of his visitors.

Percy kept his eyes on Zeus as he spoke.

"Heaven doesn't have anything better to do than protect this petty little pagan god? And here I thought you'd be slightly concerned with the rise of Lucifer and the fact Lilith is getting scarily close to opening the final few seals." He said as he looked around to see three angelic beings standing across from him.

The first he recognized as Castiel, the angel who he was beginning to see more of than he wished to while the other two were a mystery for him.

"We did not come for the pagan. We are here because you need to be stopped before Lucifer can rise from his cage." Castiel said without looking at Zeus who, despite being in agony, still had an offended look on his face that they weren't here for him.

Percy smiled wryly, "Fair enough; now how about some introductions, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with your little feathery friends."

Castiel looked at his two companions before turning back to Percy.

"This is Puriel and Lailah, members of my garrison and my brothers."

Percy nodded but kept the same wry smile plastered on his face.

"Well isn't this adorable, three angels of the lord coming to kill the big bad demon as they try to save the world. Now, if I may ask, what is it I can do for you?"

An angelic blade appeared in the hand of Puriel, "You can die with dignity you abomination." He spat.

Percy rolled his eyes, "If that's how you want it, but first, let me finish what I started."

Before anyone could react, Percy thrust his hands out as the three angels were sent flying backwards while he ran to Zeus and put a hand to his forehead. The lightning god screamed as a bright light was emitted from the demon's hand. Zeus' eyes and mouth began to glow with the light as his skin cracked and he let out an agonizing scream before he crumbled into golden dust.

Percy looked up to see all three angels looking shocked.

"So it is true." Castiel muttered.

Percy smirked, "Surprised? I don't know why, this was my supposed destiny, was it not?"

Castiel snapped out of his funk, "Repent and we can fix this. We can destroy what has consumed your mortal soul."

Percy glanced at the other two angels and chuckled, "I don't think your brothers share your half-glass full take on the situation. Regardless, I think I enjoy how I am now just fine thank you very much."

Before Castiel could respond, Puriel and Lailah charged at him, each attacked from a different side. Percy had Anaklusmos out in a flash as he blocked one strike and ducked under the second. He pushed back the first attacker before he kicked the back of Lailah's leg, dropping him to a knee and decapitating him in one swift motion.

"Guess you'll need a new vessel now." He chuckled before he scooped up the angelic sword.

Puriel put a hand to the back of Percy's head as he tried to smite him with the angel's touch.

Percy laughed loudly, "Even if I was only a demon, you don't have the juice to smite me with just a touch."

Puriel thrust his blade towards Percy but he spun out of the way as connected with a hard right that sent the angel reeling.

Castiel was still in his spot, unsure of what to do until his weapon slid into his hand.

Puriel attacked relentlessly but he couldn't get passed Percy's guard as his skill with the blade was unmatched by mortal or immortal adversaries.

The angel vanished and reappeared behind Percy only to find the spot empty. He suddenly stiffened before looking down at his chest where his brother's fallen blade was protruding from his chest.

Percy kicked him in the back as he ripped the blade free. Puriel began to glow before an explosion of light illuminated the coliseum. When the light faded, the angel lay dead with the blackened outline of his wings imprinted into the ground.

Percy spun around to see Castiel standing with his blade out as looking sadly at his brother's dead body.

"A valiant effort but I believe we both know you'll need a little more firepower if you want to end my existence."

Castiel's blade vanished and he looked at Percy hopefully, "I know what you are. Why do you side with Lucifer? He will only kill you all once he has killed the humans. He will not care what you truly are, he will just kill you for the demon in you."

Percy chuckled a bit, "A fact I am well aware of. Now, who said I sided served Lucifer in the first place?"

Castiel's expression looked a little confused.

"You are helping Lilith open the remaining seals. That is only speeding up Lucifer's rise."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Have I? I don't think I've done anything to speed the rise of Lucifer. In fact, I saved the life of Dean, something that should be a clear indication I'm doing what I want." He said casually before turning more serious, "I'm guessing you don't think I know your little plans up in Heaven. If anyone is speeding the rise of Lucifer, it is Heaven. You may be able to outsmart the Winchesters but I knew what you were up to the minute you raised Dean from perdition."

Castiel tried to keep the surprise off his face.

"He is needed to do God's work. He will stop Lucifer."

Percy scoffed, "Half-truths Castiel. These orders do not come from God. My sources inform me that God left the building a long time ago. These are the orders of the archangels. They want Lucifer to rise so he and Michael can have their little heavyweight bout with the earth as the battleground. Do not speak to me as if I don't know exactly what is going on. I think you have figured out I have my own little tuner to listen in to your conversations in Heaven."

"So it is true? Are you a true angel of God?" Castiel asked.

Percy rolled his eyes as the sky darkened and lightning flashed. The outline of angelic wings clear as day in the shadows when the lightning lit up the sky.

"Why then? Why do you oppose your brothers?" Castiel implored.

"Brothers?" Percy spat. "I was cast into Hell and you all left me there so no one had to put their ego in check because God chose a mere man to become one of his archangels. You ask why I oppose you? I oppose those who lie and deceive me. Lilith was the one who pulled me from Tartarus and brought me to Hell while you the rest of my brothers just watched it happen."

Castiel looked a bit ashamed, "Not all of wanted that. Many wanted to pull you the minute we saw it happen. We were overruled."

Percy shrugged, "Well, bad call on your parts. Now I don't play for any team but team Percy. I support whoever has the intentions that best suit my interests."

"It's not too late Perseus. We can still fix this." Castiel said earnestly.

Percy smiled, "What is there to fix? I'm a nice little mix of demon, angel and demigod. I don't see anything wrong with that other than it scares the shit out of Michael and the rest of you little feathery bitches. It was nice to get this out in the open at last but next time Heaven sends someone to kill me, make sure they send a big boy, I don't like to be disrespected by sending the pawns to take down one of the generals."

Castiel opened his mouth but the light flapping of wings was heard as Percy vanished from the coliseum leaving one worried angel who was trying to figure out how this new powerful player was going to affect things now that he was officially on the chess board.


	9. Demon's Version of Pest Control

Ch. 9

Previously

Percy rolled his eyes, "I think you two misunderstand me. The only team I play for is team Percy. I'm not really on the side of Heaven or Hell. I'm looking out for me and me alone. Lilith is a dear old friend but her loyalties are not the same as mine. She wants Dean dead. I'm not a huge fan of that, so I stopped it."

Sam looked suspicious, "What are you trying to tell us? That you're not evil?"

Percy let out a loud laugh, "Hades no. I like to think I'm a bit different, a little mix of Heaven and Hell. The side that suits my interests is the side I will help. But really, I'm on my side and my side alone. Now speaking of Hades, I have a certain god of the dead in dire need of a visit from his dearest nephew. I'll leave you two to finish your little family argument. Remember Sam, lying is only going make things worse. Better to come clean now, but I'll leave that up to you, for now. You think you're helping but you're not. You're Ruby's little instrument and she's playing you to fit her needs and not yours."

Sam looked confused but Percy just shook his head and vanished. Both brothers looked at each other confused.

"Did you just hear that?" Dean asked.

Sam's eyes were wide, "It couldn't be. Must have been the wind."

Dean nodded slowly, "Yeah, probably the wind."

Now

Once the moment of confusion was gone, Dean turned to his brother.

"Really Sammy? Ruby? Fucking Ruby? I mean don't get me wrong, I've woken up with a few ogres in my day but that's after a bottle of Jack and they haven't spent the past few centuries burning in the fiery pits of Hell. What the fuck were you thinking? She's a demon!"

Sam scowled and looked away. He knew his brother made a good point and there weren't a lot of comebacks for you just slept with a demon but things were complicated.

"What do you want me to say Dean? It was a mistake? You don't understand what it was like. You were in Hell and I was stuck back here helpless to do anything to get you out. Did I make a few less than stellar decisions? Yes, but there's no changing things now. Ruby has been helping me hunt down Lilith and that was my main priority when you left."

Dean just shook his head in disbelief, "Yeah and it was obviously necessary for you to fuck a demon in order to find Lilith. Tell me Sammy, where did that help you in locating Lilith?"

Sam growled to himself, "I don't know what you expect me to say."

"Explain where your fucking head was at? What else does that evil bitch have you doing? She's got you tapping into your demon powers and apparently her ass as well. Anything else you need to tell me? Percy made it sound like there's still more. So what is it Sammy? You better tell me now because if I find out you're still lying to me…." Dean yelled leaving the threat hanging.

Sam clenched his fists as he tried to control his anger. After a moment he looked up, "Can we leave before another band of demons comes to kill us? We have a lot of work to do and we're not accomplishing anything standing here yelling at each other."

Dean glared at his younger sibling for a bit. He knew Sam was still holding back but all he could do was wait until Sam decided to tell him. He pulled open the door of the Impala and started it up as he waited for Sam to join him. After a minute, he heard the passenger door open as he put the car in reverse and swerved around the two trucks left by the demons before whipping the car around when they reached the end of the dirt road, the screeching of tires hitting the pavement giving Sam a clear indication of his brother's opinion of their conversation.

Line Break

Percy sat with his feet propped up on a desk in a New York City publishing company office as he thought about his next move. Things had gotten slightly more complicated. The angels undoubtedly knew exactly what he was now and it was only a matter of time before they sent another attack in an attempt to kill him. He had planned on keeping that information to himself for a little longer but he wasn't overly concerned with the threat from Heaven at the moment. They had other problems to worry about and they seemed more interested in waiting for Lucifer to rise so that he and Michael could have their prophesized title bout.

He had his own plans and they involved throwing a wrench into the plans of Michael and the other archangels.

Percy looked to his left where the CEO was seated on one of the office couches. Or at least the CEO's body was sitting.

"Luke, go to Camp Half-Blood. Bring whoever you need and watch them. I'm going to attack in a few hours after I've warned the gods. Any attempt to leave the camp by a demigod, you kill them. This ends today. This whole revenge thing is getting old. We've got more serious things that need our attention and I would just prefer to wipe out most of the gods and demigods today and let the rest wait until the Apocalypse to find their deaths."

Luke smiled, "As you wish Perce." He opened his mouth as black smoke poured out and shot out of the open window.

Percy snapped his fingers as a drachma appeared in his hand. He willed the water in the cup on the desk to form a mist before tossing the drachma in.

"Iris, show me the throne room on Olympus. I've always liked you, so do this and I won't hunt down you or your demigods."

The image shimmered almost nervously making Percy chuckle as the throne room came into view. The image settled on Poseidon who was seated at the head of the thrones.

"Dad!" Percy said with a grin. "King of the gods eh? Who would have guessed? Well, me I guess since I did kill Zeus, but still, congrats. Call it a late father's day present."

Poseidon looked up at the Iris Message with sadness etched on his face before he regained his composure.

"What do you want Perseus?"

Percy frowned, "Really Dad? Perseus? Have we come to that? Eh fine, have it your way. Just wanted to let you know, I'm going to burn Camp Half-Blood to the ground in about three hours. I already have people inside the camp ready to kill anyone that flees, so don't waste your time. If you Olympians have any dignity and self-respect left, you'll defend your children. Perhaps I will spare a few if you cowards show up."

Poseidon looked at his son with sadness, "Percy, please don't do this."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Really Dad? You banish me to Tartarus and turn almost everyone I care about against me and don't expect me to try and kill you all? Tell me, how does it feel? How does it feel to be the weaker ones for once? Not so tough when you're not the powerful gods of Olympus are you?"

Poseidon straightened up and clutched his apparently brand new trident tightly, "Enough of this boy. I am your father and I won't let you harm another innocent soul. I love you Percy but this is it. If I must, I will kill you." He said gaining confidence as he spoke.

The sound of female laughter in the background wiped the confident look from Poseidon's face while Percy just smirked.

"Thanks Dad, Zoë needed a laugh. Good luck with that plan. I'll see you in a few hours."

Before Poseidon could respond, Percy swiped through the message still chuckling softly at his father's tough guy act. He could see the fear on his face through the Iris Message clear as day.

Zoë got up from her seat and sat on Percy's desk as she eyed him curiously.

"Why the rush?"

Percy smiled, "I may have let slip my little situation in that fight with the three angels. I think it's time to start working towards our goals. Vengeance is fun and all but Lilith is getting dangerously close to opening the remaining seals needed to free Lucifer."

Zoë nodded, knowing she and Lilith were the only ones to know what Percy really was. She knew it would be an awkward situation when Luke and the others found out but then again, she and Percy could really care less. Their loyalty was appreciated but she and Percy were only concerned with their own interests in the world and as long as they were obedient, the others were allowed along for the ride.

"Having second thoughts?" Percy asked softly.

Zoë laughed, "Never. No matter where this road brings us, I am with you until the end. You are my husband and I would never doubt your decisions."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Liar," he said poking her stomach. "You've never been one to go along if you didn't like the plan."

Zoë let out a little giggle and she slipped her arms around his neck, "True but I trust you and I am with you always, no matter what happens. And I believe we both know I am very different than I was when I was a huntress." She said raising an eyebrow and smiling suggestively.

Percy grinned as he pressed his lips to hers, "You know, we've got some time before killing the Greeks, and that couch looks awfully inviting."

Zoë wasted no time as she ripped off his shirt and threw him unto the couch. She climbed on top of him as she pulled her own shirt off, "I believe we have all the time you decide, angel boy."

-x- (Almost Sadie…)

Percy appeared at the top of Half-Blood Hill. He gazed down at the camp and saw the lines of demigods in full battle armor waiting for his arrival. He chuckled to himself as they looked like they were preparing for a battle when it was just him and Zoë standing atop the hill with a bound figure with a bag covering their face.

Chiron cantered forward nervously, "Perseus, stop this madness now." He barked.

Percy ignored the centaur and pulled the bag off the captors head making Chiron's eyes widen.

Six flashes of light appeared in between Percy and Zoë and the demigod army. Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus and Ares were in full battle armor as they prepared to fight Percy and Zoë.

"I thought you killed her." Poseidon yelled loudly.

Percy smirked a bit as he pushed Thalia in front of him.

"Demons don't usually prefer to eat people. We're more into the corrupting and dragging their souls into Hell business. It was effective though, all of Olympus was ready to come after me over one little demigod. All you guys were was Zeus' little bitches. Since he's dead, I offer you Thalia as a peace offering."

Poseidon looked shocked but a little relieved, "Thank you son. I would prefer we not have to settle this with violence."

Percy nodded and shooed Thalia towards camp. She started walking as quickly as she could in her shackles.

"Then again," Percy added. "I rather like violence. It makes me feel alive." He said as he pulled a pistol out of his waistband.

Thalia tried to hurry but before any of the gods could flash to her, Percy raised the gun and fired a shot right into the back of her head.

"Oops. I guess there goes my peace offering." Percy said with feigned innocence as Thalia dropped to the ground dead.

Percy walked over to Thalia's pine tree and pulled down the Golden Fleece for all the demigods and gods to see. He held it out before his hands caught fire and engulfed the fleece as it burned to ashes in a matter of seconds.

"Ready love?" He asked.

Zoë winked as he stepped forward.

"Let's try not to kill all the demigods, spare the youngest. I'm feeling merciful today." Percy said as he raised he hands and made a shooing motion as they army of demigods was sent flying backwards.

"Luke, I'll leave your father to you. Zoë, feel free to let Apollo know how much of an arrogant douche he truly is, and Athena is to be captured but not harmed. I have plans for that bitch." Percy ordered as smiles appeared on the faces of Zoë and Luke as he appeared beside them atop the hill with Nico at his side.

"Now Perce?" Nico asked.

Percy smirked and nodded.

Suddenly dozen of funnels of black smoke flew in behind the four demonic figures and flew towards camp. The gods dropped to the ground but the smoke flew right over their heads and shot into random demigods leaving them clutching their throats before their eyes turned black and the charged at the nearest non-possessed demigod.

"Idiot gods." Percy chuckled.

Percy's eyes shifted to white as he vanished and reappeared right in front of his father.

"Your death comes later Pops." He said as he flicked his wrist and Poseidon was sent crashing into the army of demigods fighting themselves. A number of the possessed campers threw themselves at the god of the seas who was trying to keep them back with blasts from his trident.

Percy spun around as sidestepped a wild slash from Ares' blade. He stepped forward and threw a heavy handed punch into the war god's jaw making him stagger a bit.

"I'm going to kill you punk." He growled at Percy who just chuckled softly.

"Dear gods of Olympus, what ever shall I do now that the guy whose ass I kicked at twelve is after me."

Ares' sword glowed until it morphed into an M-16 assault rifle. "Guess you'll be getting it modern today kid."

Ares unloaded rounds from the rifle into Percy who stumbled back and fell. Ares stood over his body and emptied the rest of the clip into his chest before he smiled smugly.

"Not so tough now, huh punk?" He said smugly before the sound of laughed wiped the look from his face.

Percy climbed to his feet as the wounds healed up almost instantly.

"Well now I've seen the power of a pagan god. Would you like to see the power given to warrior of the real God?"

Ares started to fire again before Percy snapped his fingers and the gun broke in half. Percy advanced slowly as Ares tried to flash away only to find out he couldn't.

"I bet the angel told you guys I was supposed to go to heaven to become as angel, right?" Percy asked with amusement. "What he didn't know is that when I died, I became an angel anyway. I am simply an angel who fell from grace now, with all the kick ass smiting powers included."

Ares tried to back up but tripped over the bloodied body of a dead demigod and landed on his back with a thud. Before he could recover, Percy was standing over him. He put a hand to Ares' forehead before looking around quickly. His hand lit up as Ares' eyes and mouth glowed brightly. The war god gave one last fearful bellow of agony before his body went limp, still smoking from the eyes and mouth.

Percy turned to find Hermes' body laying on the ground with his head a few feet away. Luke and Nico were taking their time in finishing off Hephaestus while Zoë was standing over Apollo's body as he writhed in agony. Her grin threatened to split her face as her hand twisted and Apollo's body mimicked its movements.

Percy saw Athena sneaking up behind Zoë but was stopped in her tracks when Percy appeared in front of her.

"Hello cousin, did you miss me?" He asked with a grin.

Athena tried to turn but Percy flicked his wrist as her leg snapped as her body twisted and she dropped to the ground in pain.

"No, no, no Athena. I have many plans for you and they don't involve dying today." Percy scolded as he snapped his fingers and she was wrapped in celestial bronze chains. He snapped his fingers again and Nico appeared at his side.

"Bring this little bitch somewhere private. I have much better plans for her."

Nico smirked as he leaned down and put his hand on the goddess' shoulder before they vanished from the camp.

Before Percy could turn around, he was driven to the ground with a trident in his back. Poseidon twisted the weapon as Percy let out a pained scream.

"I had Hephaestus make this one out of a celestial bronze and iron alloy. Specially made just for you Percy." Poseidon growled.

Poseidon went to twist the weapon again but he dropped to a knee as Zoë stood behind him. She put her hand out as a white light was emitted. Poseidon tried to cry out but was quickly silenced as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Zoë stepped on the back of his head before she pulled the weapon free from Percy's back. She turned and drove it right into the back of Poseidon's skull despite the fact he was already dead.

"No one touches my Percy, not even his father." Zoë growled.

Percy climbed back to his feet smiling at Zoë before looking around the camp. All the gods were dead and more than half the demigods had fallen.

Percy raised his hand as all the possessed campers froze. Their mouths opened and the demons were forcefully pulled from their hosts before vanishing.

Percy looked up at the remaining campers that weren't unconscious.

"The rest of you get to live but if you even think about worshipping one of these Greek gods again, I'll rip you to pieces with my bare hands." He yelled loud enough for all to hear.

Chiron cantered over nervously, "Thank you Percy, thank you for being merciful."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Remember my warning. I don't show leniency more than once." He said wrapping an arm around Zoë before he snapped his fingers and Chiron's body exploded, showering any demigod with ten feet with blood and body fragments.

"Stupid horse never did know when to shut his trap." Percy muttered before he and Zoë vanished, leaving only the light sound of wings flapping as they went.

Line Break

Sam and Dean were unpacking in their room at the Northside Motel in Fremont Nebraska. Bobby had sent them on the trail of a nest of vampires who had been moving from town to town through Nebraska, leaving trails of corpses and missing people in their wake. His latest report had told them the vampires had just settled into Fremont giving them a good chance to kill them before they could move on to another town.

The tension had been thick the entire drive from New York and it wasn't getting any better. Neither brother was willing to give in though Dean seemed far angrier than Sam.

Then again, he wasn't the one who started banging a demon in his free time while his brother rotted in the fiery pits of Hell.

"We need to talk." Castiel said from behind Dean who flinched and then growled in irritation.

"We talked about this Cas, personal space."

Castiel stepped back a step, "We need to talk." He said again.

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded for him to go on.

"The demon, Perseus. Have you seen him since you were in that camp?"

"Yeah, he showed up like an hour later. Mostly to just spill the beans about Sam and his extracurricular activities." Dean said back shooting a glance at Sam.

Castiel ignored the comment, "Did he say anything about his plans?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Kind of. He just said he's not on anyone's side except his own. Why though? Why the sudden interest in his plans? He's a demon so he is obviously not on our side, right?"

Castiel expression turned grim.

"That's only partially correct. He is something different, something never seen before or even thought possible."

Dean's eyes widened before he looked at Sam. Castiel noticed the expression exchanged between the two brothers. "Did he tell you?"

Sam looked curious, "Tell us what? What is he?"

Castiel looked between the two brothers, "You must be wary of him. You cannot know where his loyalties lie. He is both demon and angel and as powerful as Michael or Lucifer."

Dean and Sam's jaws dropped.

"How is that even possible?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head, "He was chosen by god to rise above all others and join Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael in protecting Heaven. When his mortal life ended, he assumed his true form. But he likely did not know it seeing as he was thrown into the Greeks version of Hell and then the true Hell. Lilith knew what he was and before he could realize it, she twisted his soul. Showed him the horrors of Hell and the world, warping him to see what she wanted him to see. When she made him into a demon, she told him what he really was but at that point he was already too far gone."

Dean wasn't sure what to think about what he was hearing. The one person who he developed some sort of a friendship during his time in Hell turns out was some weird hybrid demon/angel mix.

"Can he be fixed? There must be a way for him to come back." Sam asked hopefully, his thoughts more centered on himself than on Percy.

Castiel sighed, "Possibly but he would have to be willing. He is too powerful to force him to endure what would be needed."

"So what now? Hope and pray he doesn't want to join Lucifer should he rise?" Dean asked.

Castiel's expression darkened, "For now, yes. He seems to be wanting to sit on the sidelines and settle personal agendas. Whatever his plan is, he is keeping it close to the chest. Until we know, there is little we can do about it."

Both Winchester brothers were silent, their minds racing as they tried to think about the situation.

"I must return but should he come to you again, try not to provoke him. Angering him will only be signing your own death certificates and from what he has shown so far, he does not forgive easily." Castiel said before vanishing from the room.

Dean turned to look at his brother, "So you shot basically an archangel in the head, twice. Fucking brilliant Sammy. Got any more bright ideas?"


	10. Mind if I Cut In?

Ch. 10

The morning was still relatively young but old enough for them to feel assured things were nice and quiet as they approached the abandoned farm off the interstate in Fremont Nebraska. Dean shut off the engine and let the car coast to a stop still a good twenty yards from the barn where they were heading.

Both Winchesters walked out, machetes in hand as they crept closer to the building.

When they reached the door, they were not surprised to find it padlocked from the outside, an obvious safety precaution taken by the vampires to give them some notice on any unwanted visitors to their nest.

Dean silently picked the lock before carefully removing it from the chain around the door handle. After intricately removing the chain without a sound, Dean held his machete in his right hand before he gently pulled the door open with his left and peering into the darkness of the barn.

Things were pitch black inside the barn forcing Dean to slip inside further with Sam right on his heels.

Dean pointed his flashlight at the ground before clicking it on. He slowly raised it, careful to not wake up a sleeping vampire. To his confusion, the barn seemed completely empty. Empty hammocks and mattresses were littered all around but there wasn't a bloodsucker in sight.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping made Dean and Sam both straighten up as the barn doors slammed shut behind them. Chains could be heard wrapping around the handles and a lock being snapped on as they were locked inside.

A few dim lights went on as vampires began to walk out of the shadows. Once they were all out in the open, over twenty vampires surrounded the two Winchester brothers leaving little options for any type of an escape.

"Wow, you two were surprisingly easy to get here. Did you really think it would be that easy? That we don't post people all over town? Maggie, why don't you come say hello." A large black vampire said from ten yards directly in front of the two brothers.

An attractive looking girl walked out smiling as Dean started muttering curses under his breath. She was the bartender that sent them here after playing her part as the naïve mortal quite well.

"I should have known something was up when she was more interested in you than me." Dean muttered to Sam who looked slightly offended before shaking it off and focusing on how utterly screwed they were at the moment.

Dean looked around before he mentally said screw it and looked straight into the eyes of the lead vampire.

"So, what now? Here we are, probably the best looking food you've had in years. You want your dinner, come and get it." He yelled as he looked around for the first attackers.

The lead vampire smirked, "Kill you? Why would you do something that foolish? No, we were given a request from a mutual acquaintance of ours that you are not to be killed. You Dean, you're going to become one of us. Sam on the other hand, he is going to be traded for some protection in the coming apocalypse. So really, you two showing up here, best thing that could have happened to us."

Dean looked confused. He glanced at Sam but saw his younger brother looking just as confused as him.

"You must have us mistaken with those other Winchester brothers. If you think you're getting anywhere near close enough to us to turn me or capture Sammy, you've been drinking the funky blood lately you filthy overgrown leach." Dean spat.

Before he could react, both Dean and Sam were sent flying into the door of the barn, their machetes clattering to the ground in the process.

Two black eyed demons stepped out of the shadows while the lead vampire laughed at their looks of shock.

"Like I said, a mutual acquaintance who happened to send some friends to ensure things went as planned."

One of the demons flicked his wrist as Dean was sent flying towards a pair of vamps who quickly grabbed him and held him in place.

Dean's hand drifted to his pocket where he pulled out a syringe full of dead man's blood as jammed it into the throat of one of his attackers.

The vampire staggered back coughing before he fell to the ground immobilized.

Before he could try to break free of his other captor, two more vamps grabbed hold of Dean.

The leader made his way over, a smug smile on his face as he raised a dagger and slowly slid it across his wrist opening up a gash that began to bleed quickly.

"You will be an excellent addition to our little family Dean. A vampire hunter will be a priceless addition to our nest, someone who knows what to look for in hunters. This is the beginning of great things for us." He said grinning while Dean tried to struggled against his captors.

Just as the vamp was bringing his wrist to Dean's face, he froze.

The sound of loud music playing turned all heads towards one of the hay lofts where they saw a lone male figure nodding his head along to the music.

Everyone stared at the figure in confusion before his head snapped up as the lyrics were about to begin. Dean felt a wave of relief when he saw who it was before he forced himself not to laugh as Percy started lip-syncing the song as he pointed out to the collection of vampires and demons.

"Rising up, back on the street

Did my time, took my chances

Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet

Just a man and his will to survive "

Percy jumped down from the loft as both of the demons' mouths shot open as they tried to make a run for it. Percy raised his hands and forced the demons back into their hosts and danced his way over to them, still lip-syncing the song as he went.

"So many times it happens too fast

You change your passion for glory

Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

You must fight just to keep them alive."

Percy put his hands on both demons' foreheads before their eyes and mouths glowed brightly, their bodies frozen as they were smote. Percy nodded his head along with the music and pushed the dead bodies down before he spun around.

"Who the fuck are you?" The lead vampire yelled over the music.

"I think that answer is obvious." Percy grinned. "I am the definition of awesome."

The vampires stalked closer to Percy but he was paying more attention to the music.

He pointed to the ceiling, "And Jackson said, let there be light."

The roof was blown off the barn as the bright morning sunlight poured in making the vampires hiss and cover their eyes.

Two machetes appeared in Percy hands as he winked at Dean and the chorus began to play.

"It's the eye of the tiger," Percy sliced off the head of the leader before two vamps charged at him with fangs barred.

"It's the thrill of the fight,"

Percy spun around as he elbowed one vamp in the face before driving one of his machetes through the throat of the other and leaving it there.

"Rising up to the challenge of our rival," Percy ducked under a punch and snapped his fingers as the attacker's head exploded.

"And the last known survivor," he grabbed the machete in the throat of the gagging vamp before he spun around, slicing through the head of the vamp before coming to a stop where he threw the blade into the back of the head of a vamp who was charging towards the weaponless Dean.

"Stalks his prey in the night," he pointed at a vampire trying to flee making its stomach bulge until it exploded and the monster dropped at Sam's feet.

"And he's watching us all with the eyeeeee of the tiger!" Percy clapped his hands together as the heads of the remaining vampires exploded and the music came to sudden stop.

Both Sam and Dean looked over at Percy who was standing calmly in the middle of the massacre.

"What the fuck was that?" Sam yelled.

Percy quirked an eyebrow in question before he smirked, "Well if you want me to honest, I'd say most likely the most awesome entrance in the entire history of entrances."

Sam looked over at Percy with disbelief while Dean let out a small laugh before he composed himself.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

Percy shrugged, "Well I heard Fremont Nebraska was where the party was at and I said to myself, is it really a party is Percy Jackson doesn't make an appearance?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the remark before he remembered Castiel's words and watched Percy more warily. He didn't know what Percy's plans were and he had to be careful around him like Cas had warned.

"I heard you two were about to get your asses handed to you and I thought, I like Dean the way he is, being a vampire would suck, so I popped over and saved the day, in style." Percy explained a bit more seriously.

Dean looked at Percy gratefully before Sam spoke up.

"We were set up." He said looking at Percy suspiciously.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. Tell him Alex, what has he won?" Percy boomed sounding like a game show host.

Sam pulled out a gun, "By you?"

Dean glared at Sam like he was the biggest idiot in existence. Castiel's warning was pretty clear and here was Sam pointing a gun at the being Cas warned them not to provoke.

Percy scoffed. He clenched his hand together and Sam's gun crumpled into a ball of metal.

"Are you truly that stupid or do you just enjoy asking dumb questions. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead, watch."

Percy flicked his wrist and Sam's neck snapped before he fell to the ground dead. Dean opened his mouth but didn't even get a word out before Percy appeared at Sam's side and touched him as Sam's neck twitched and his eyes fluttered open.

"You see? If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. It would be quite easy for me." Percy explained in a slow tone as if talking to a toddler.

Sam looked up nervously, "What the hell do you want?"

"I know you know what I am. Now tell me, do you really think that you'd be breathing if I wished you weren't? You Sam, you I could kill and not think twice. I don't really like you. You're shady. You hide behind your secrets and you think you do it well when really, you don't. But if I killed you, Dean would be upset. No homo, but I like Dean. He's a good shit and has excellent taste in music. He reminds me of myself when I was a demigod; fighting against the odds with nothing but his sword, or a gun in his case, and nothing else but an aura of badassness that is quite simply awesome." Percy explained seriously while Dean smirked and chuckled a bit at his explanation.

Sam slowly stood up as he touched his neck experimentally, "So it's true, you're an angel and a demon? Why would you want to be part demon if you could be an angel? Castiel said you could get rid of your demon part if you wanted to."

Percy tilted his head to the side as if to ask if Sam seriously asked a question that dumb.

"Um, well to start, I like having a dick. I happen to find the whole being junkless thing the angels have going on quite the drawback."

"Amen to that." Dean chimed in making Sam shoot him a glare and Percy smirk.

"And secondly, why the fuck would I want to change? For your information, archangel was the word you were looking for, but regardless, I'm not interested in serving the interests of Heaven. I'm interested in serving the interests of Percy and that is best done in my current condition. I have the powers of an archangel without any of the responsibilities. I know you two have met Raphael, but the difference between me and the other archangels is that I already have my vessel, and it's me. I also have a vast amount of demons who do what I say when I say it. And I like that."

"So you're trying to free Lucifer too?" Dean asked unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Percy chuckled, "That's the million dollar question, isn't it? Everyone wants to know what I'm doing, do I want to destroy the world or save it. What you should be asking yourself is whether or not the angels want to save or destroy the world. You may not have noticed but they aren't exactly putting up much of a defense against Lilith. Almost like they want Lucifer freed…."

"You're lying. Why would the angels want Lucifer freed?" Sam spat.

Percy's eyes flashed with annoyance before he pinched his fingers together in a 'lock it up' motion. Sam tried to speak but found himself unable to, his voice gone.

"There we go, much less annoying in here." Percy commented as a beer appeared in each of his hands. He tossed one to Dean before cracking open his and taking a long drink.

"Dean I'm going to level with you. My plan is undecided. What I do know is that I really don't like Heaven's side. They knew I was an archangel in Hell and they sat back and did nothing because no one wanted their egos bruised by a new power coming to rise in heaven. That being said, I don't think I'm going to like Lucifer much either. A lot of these demons seem to think of him as their father but if I had to guess, he will kill them right after he kills mankind. That is something I'm not a fan of. My wife is a demon even if she is one of my own creation. She is different than the rest, still has the capacity to love and all that crap which is a plus. For now, I'm sitting on the sidelines. When the chips fall, I will make my move. But until then, I'm going to keep my plans close to the vest. No need to have people knowing what I want."

Dean took a long sip of his beer. He glanced at Sam who was fuming at his inability to talk to which he smirked before turning back to Percy.

"Tell me though, why is it you don't like my brother. You say he is shady but how so?"

Percy was silent for a moment as he took another drink, "I misspoke. I don't dislike Sam. He annoys the shit out of me when he tries to shoot me in the head but I don't dislike him. I dislike his little whore Ruby. If that little bitch would come out of hiding, I'd smite her ass into next Tuesday. Unfortunately she is as good at hiding as she is at spreading her legs." He said as his empty can of beer vanished only to be replaced by a fresh one.

"You and me both." Dean growled shooting at look at Sam.

Percy looked up at the sky, "I've overstayed my welcome around Heaven's Winchester brothers. Tell Castiel I said hello." He said as he snapped his fingers and vanished leaving only the sound of wings flapping quietly.


	11. Showing a Little Heart

Ch. 11

The light flapping of wings was heard as Percy appeared inside the throne room on Olympus. He looked around to see Hera, Dionysus, and Artemis all seated in three of the four remaining thrones. Hera and Dionysus both paled at the sight of him and tried to flash away.

"No, no. I think I would like you to stay. I believe Artemis was calling for me and I am simply answering her prayers being a righteous angel of the Lord and all." Percy said with amusement before he jogged over to Artemis and sat on the armrest of her throne. "So cousin, what can Percy Jackson do for you today?"

Artemis kept her head down as she muttered out something that Percy didn't pick up.

"You're going to have to say that again Arty. Come on, use the big girl voice. You weren't afraid to raise your hand during my banishment vote, now's no time to get skiddish. You're still a goddess, I'm going to need you to act like one for a bit."

Artemis looked up with the disfigured sockets that were once her eyes, "Kill me Percy. Please, I'm begging you, just kill me."

Percy chuckled softly, "Really? You want to die? Now tell me, why would I want to do anything for you? I didn't see you doing me any favors a decade ago, even after taking the sky from you, which by the way, is not as hard as it used to be. Zoë needed some father daughter time with Papa Atlas and I did him a solid by holding up his burden for a few hours. Sorry, that's beside the point, give me one good reason to grant your request and I will do it."

Artemis was silent for a moment before her head dropped.

"I thought so. If that's all, I've got some mischief to raise around the world." Percy said standing up.

Artemis reached over and grabbed his hand.

"It's far too late now, but since I doubt I'll ever get a chance to say it again, I am sorry for what we did to you. I didn't have…." She began before Percy snapped his fingers and she lost her voice.

"Didn't have a choice? Yes, I know. Zeus threatening your hunters and all but honestly, I'm really not in the business of giving two fucks these days." He finished for her.

Artemis just nodded her head dejectedly as Percy walked away from her throne. When he reached the middle of the throne room he stopped after hearing Artemis' sobs.

He took a deep breath, "Damn me and my generous heart. I guess I can do you this one favor since your apology seems genuine."

Artemis' head snapped up as Percy walked back her throne.

"Thank you Percy." She whispered.

He sighed as he put both of his hands on her forehead. Artemis tensed expecting pain but Percy's hands slid down and covered her eyes where they glowed with a faint blue light. When he removed them, her eyes were healed completely.

She blinked a few times in disbelief before she looked up at Percy upset again, "Please Percy."

He smirked, "Are you sure? I had a slightly different idea in mind."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Patience is a virtue dearest cousin, I would know, I am an angel." Percy replied back as he closed his eyes and held out his hands to each side. Artemis watched with wonder and confusion as the glow coming from his hands increased. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed as the outline of Percy's wings were shown in the shadows making Artemis' eyes widen before she gasped.

Twelve beings appeared out of nowhere, all wearing silver parkas and the traditional uniforms of Artemis' hunters. Percy opened his eyes and smirked at Artemis' face.

"Surprised? Me too but then again I like to consider myself a bit unpredictable. You get twelve hunters back, including Thalia. The others, the price you pay for betraying me."

Artemis stared blankly at Percy, "Why though? I thought you were a demon? Why would you do anything for me?"

Percy frowned, "I can send them back," he said bringing his fingers together to snap them.

"NO!" Artemis screamed. "Please Percy, don't!"

He smirked and dropped his hand, "Half-demon, let's not go thinking you know anything about me anymore Artemis. I am still an angel of God after all and that mix of demon and angel has even me guessing what I'll do next." He said calmly before glancing over at Hera and Dionysus before turning back to Artemis. "Pick two gods to spare in place of these two."

Hera jumped off her throne and dropped to her knees at Percy's feet, "Please Perseus! It was a mistake. Please have mercy, we are so sorry." She begged.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Hera, other than Athena and Zeus, there is no Olympian who I would want to kill more than you and drunky over there. Now Artemis, the clock is ticking."

Artemis' eyes widened before she scrambled to think.

"Apollo and Hestia." She asked tentatively.

"Excellent choices cousin." Percy said before a spear was driven through his back from behind.

He slowly turned to a wide-eyed Dionysus.

"Iron? Good try but not even all of Olympus has the juice to kill me little boy." He slowly pulled the spear out of his body before he spun around and cracked Hera upside the head with it. The Queen of the Gods dropped to the floor out cold.

Percy snapped his fingers as Dionysus' left leg snapped dropping him to a knee. Percy slowly stepped up to the Wine God.

"Remember in your last moment on this earth, you bowed to me you little bitch." He growled before putting his hand to the god's forehead as Dionysus' eyes glowed with a bright light before his smoking body fell to the ground dead. He turned to Hera and snapped his fingers, sending the unconscious goddess straight to Tartarus.

Percy suddenly vanished from the throne room making Artemis think he changed his mind only to have him return a minute later with Hestia, Apollo and Hermes.

"Well it was buy one get one free in Tartarus today." Percy joked. "And Hestia, well she was a little more difficult to resurrect considering she faded."

Apollo and Hermes opened their mouths to say something when Percy flicked his wrist sending them flying back into the walls of the throne room.

"I have no desire to hear anything any of you have to say. I did not do this out of mercy. Zoë and I decided Artemis and the hunters could survive, I guess the wife was feeling sentimental over the memories. You three are back because I'm in a good mood. But I swear that if any of you, except Hestia speaks one word in my presence, I will smite you so quickly, you won't even remember this short return to the world of the living."

Apollo and Hermes slowly climbed to their feet, faces stark white with fear. Percy walked over to Hestia, "I apologize for the pain you suffered. You always were my favorite goddess. It wasn't personal, I just needed the rest to know I meant business."

Hestia slowly nodded as a tear fell from her eye. Percy sighed and touched her forehead with his finger making it glow for a second.

"No need for you to remember that memory Aunt Hestia." He said softly before turning to the three other gods and the hunters, "Do not find yourself in my presence again. The Percy Jackson you knew is long since dead. I will kill any of you again without a second thought. And stay off the east coast for the next few days, things are likely to get biblical there soon." He said ominously before vanishing from Olympus.

Line Break

Dean slowly walked through his motel room, a finished beer in his hand as he glanced at the clock and saw it was midnight. The desire for sleep was slowly worming its way into the hunter's mind as he glanced at Sam who was already passed out for the night.

He had half a mind to handcuff his little brother to the bed and hold him there until he got some of the answers he was looking for. No matter how many times he pressed for answers, Sam would deflect the questions or claim that he wasn't holding anything back.

If there was one thing Dean knew, it was when his little brother lied and he knew he was getting lied to on a daily basis lately.

He didn't know why but he had a feeling that the only person he could really trust at the moment was the half-demon half-angel hybrid Percy Jackson. In the two decades he spent with him in Hell, there was one thing that Percy never did and that was lie to him. He didn't hold things back because he simply didn't need to. He had nothing to fear from Dean and they did seem to have some sort of deranged friendship forged in the fires of Hell. Even though he didn't know why at the time, he knew Percy was not an ordinary demon when they met in Hell. Something about the way he carried himself and seemed to care more about having fun for himself than causing others pain was the first thing he noticed. Sure Dean had seen Percy rip a few people to pieces in Hell but then again, he wasn't sure if he would have done anything differently in the same situation.

Dean's mind raced as he thought about everything going on now. Percy had called Sam out for lying to Dean in front of both of them but Sam continued to deny he was holding anything back. He knew Percy knew what it was and it was infuriating he wouldn't just come out and tell him.

Then again, he couldn't blame Percy when it was his own flesh and blood that was lying to him.

Dean shook his head and set the empty beer down. He laid back in his bed, his mind swimming with all the things going on at the moment before he let sleep overtake him.

-x-

Sam's eyes snapped open as he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. The alarm he had set was quickly shut off as he lay still for a full minute waiting for some sign Dean had woken up. Once he had listened to Dean's even breathing for a bit, Sam slowly slipped out of bed, still wearing the clothes from the day prior before he slipped out the door as quietly as he could and jogged to the end of the motel parking lot where a Ford Mustang was idling.

He jumped in the passenger side of the sports car where an attractive looking female smiled at him.

"Are you sure Sam?" Ruby asked.

Sam glanced back at the motel before turning back to the demon and nodding, "I'm sure, let's go."

Ruby nodded and smirked slightly as Sam continued staring at the motel as they drove away.

They drove to the other side of town where Ruby pulled them into another motel. Once they got in the room, Ruby stopped in front of the bed.

"Are you positive Sam? This is our chance to get her but you know what you have to do in order to do this."

Sam looked Ruby in the eyes and nodded.

Ruby pulled out a dagger and made a deep gash along her wrist. Sam's eyes lit up as he slowly stalked toward her. When he reached her, he gently pushed her back on the bed. It looked like he was about to kiss her but his mouth went to her wrist as he sucked at it hungrily, like an addict who had been waiting for days to finally get his fix.

Ruby laid back, a look of satisfaction on her face as she watched Sam Winchester drink her blood before they found themselves in the throes of passionate sex.

-x-

Dean awoke the next morning, his eyes blurry and his stomach slightly queasy from the cheeseburger dinner and heavy desert of beers followed by a few more beers. He sat up and glanced to his left where he found Sam's bed empty. He looked towards the bathroom but found it empty. He shook his head and assumed Sam went out to grab some breakfast, exactly what he was most interested in at the moment.

When thirty minutes had gone by which soon drifted into an hour without Sam's return, Dean found himself a bit concerned by his brother's absence. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Sam's number only to hear it ring once before going directly to voicemail. He dialed Sam's other cell number but found the same result.

"He's not going to answer you." A voice said from the doorway of the bathroom.

Dean jumped up but relaxed slightly when he saw Percy standing across the room.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" Dean asked in a worried tone.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I think you know where he is. I tried to get him to come clean with you but I guess he had other plans."

Dean looked up angrily, "He's with Ruby, isn't he?"

Percy just nodded his head.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on. I'm sick of this being in the dark shit. You say you're my friend well tell me what the fuck my brother has gotten himself into." Dean yelled at him.

Percy stared at Dean for a moment before he snapped his fingers and a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich appeared in front of Dean.

"Don't get pissed at me. I'm not the one who's been lying to your face. I tried to call Sam out but he is a stubborn little bastard. But if you want to know, I'll tell you. Your little brother is about to free Lucifer from his prison." Percy explained casually.

Dean spit out the bite of sandwich he had just taken.

"What? How are you just telling me this?"

Percy shrugged, "I thought he would come clean but that little whore has her claws deep in him."

"What do you mean he's freeing Lucifer? Sam would never be that stupid."

Percy shrugged, "He doesn't know he is. He thinks he's going to kill Lilith but in doing so, Lucifer will be freed."

Dean looked utterly confused.

Percy rolled his eyes, "The sixty-sixth seal Dean. And it is written, that the first demon shall be the last Seal."

Dean stood up, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Percy raised an eyebrow before he shrugged, "I wasn't sure if I wanted Lucifer to rise or not yet. Now I would prefer he doesn't so I'm trying to help you. I like you and all Dean but I'm looking out for me first and it wasn't my job to get your brother to stop lying. Don't look at me like that either. You think your little angel friends didn't know this either? I told you, they want Lucifer to rise. They want Michael and Lucifer to have their little fight with the Earth paying the price. You trust Castiel so much, at least I tried to get Sam to come clean."

Dean sat back down on the bed, his mind racing as he thought about how much he had been lied to, how much he was a pawn of Heaven. His anger started to grow as he thought about Castiel, someone he thought he could trust. In the end, the only angel that tried to help at all was the supposed enemy in Percy.

"You have to help me stop him." Dean said earnestly.

Percy looked away, "I can't. I have other things I must do."

"What the fuck could be more important than this?" Dean bellowed.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Raphael is coming to kill me. They are going to try to remove me before I can throw a wrench in their little apocalypse plans. Listen Dean, I would love to help you but a fight with another archangel is nothing to scoff at. I could die in this fight. But when I kill Raphael, if there is time, I will try to help you."

Dean's eyes widened, "You're going to fight an archangel?"

Percy nodded and pointed to his head, "I'm listening to their little plans. Raphael has his vessel and will seek me out tomorrow on the orders of Michael. If I were you, I'd stay off the east coast; things are going to be rough there. And don't act shocked, I am an archangel myself remember. You can call this the opening act for the title bout. The thing is though, if I kill Raphael, that title bout will not be going as planned."

Dean raised an eyebrow but Percy just shook his head, "Close to the vest, remember?"

Dean sat back down on the bed, his mind racing with everything he just learned.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Dean asked tiredly.

Percy looked at the hunter with a bit of sympathy, "Yes. Your brother, how exactly do you think he plans on killing Lilith?"

Dean looked confused for a minute, "What do you mean?"

Percy sighed, "What I've been trying to get Sam to come clean about and dropping hints of since we first saw each other again at camp. Sam is on a dangerous path. His powers are so intense because he's drinking demon's blood Dean. He started when you were in Hell and he's going to overdose on that shit to kill Lilith. You need to stop him before he succeeds."

Dean looked ready to be sick. He looked at Percy pleadingly, "Help me, somehow."

"He is shielded from my eyes. Last I saw, he was heading for the other side of town with his whore demon. Find him if you can Dean. If not, well it's going to get rough here on earth in the next year."

Dean opened his mouth to ask more but the flapping of wings was heard as Percy vanished from the room.

Dean cursed loudly before a flash of light near the ceiling made his eyes widen. A dagger fell to the ground with a note attached.

Dean picked it up and opened the note.

Don't say I never did anything for you. This blade has the power to kill almost all demons. Lilith would be a stretch but please drive it through that whore Ruby's heart. If I kill Raphael, I will help you when I can. If you so much as think of using that blade against Zoë even once, I will make sure you burn in Hell for eternity.

-Percy

Dean picked up the blade and looked at it closely before his eyes narrowed as he focused on his objective of stopping Sam before he unleashed the apocalypse.

One thought raced through Dean's mind other than his goal. That was that he now trusted one angel and one angel alone, Percy Jackson.


	12. The Bible Belt gets Biblical

Ch. 12

Percy sat on an empty beach in South Carolina, the waves crashing down in front of him as stared out the ocean lost in thought.

"Are you sure about this Percy?" Zoë asked unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

Percy didn't break his gaze from the sea, "I am sure Zoë. This is simply a necessary step if we want to accomplish what we want in the end."

Zoë stared at him for a moment. "Everyone will learn the truth after this. We could just wait until Lilith finishes breaking the final seals and use the distraction of Michael and Lucifer's fight to make our move. Or we could stop Lilith before she finds Sam… I just… I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you."

Percy finally turned to meet her eyes, "It doesn't matter once this is over. Whether they like it or not, they will remain obedient out of fear more than anything. This is necessary. I'm doing this for us. The revenge involved is just icing on the cake." He said softly as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere Zoë. This is just another hurdle to get over. I promised you I would never leave you and I meant it."

Zoë smiled a bit as she leaned over to kiss him when he suddenly thrust his hand towards her sending her flying backwards. He looked at the spot she had been in where an angel was trying to pull back from his missed attack.

"That was not a wise decision." He growled as he grabbed the celestial being by the throat and tossed him backwards into the feet of a slender built African American man.

"Shame," the man muttered. "I would have liked to see the look on your face as your little demon pet died in front of your eyes."

Zoë appeared beside Percy standing slightly behind him as she narrowed her eyes and hissed at the man.

"Raphael," Percy spat. "I see you brought a minor leaguer to this little event. For trying to kill her, he gets to die now."

Percy snapped his fingers as the molecules in the angel's body sped up so fast they exploded into a shower of blood and body fragments.

Raphael didn't even blink. Instead he just smirked, "I suppose I should return the favor." He said glancing at Zoë and snapping his fingers.

Percy stepped in front of Zoë, his body twitching slightly as he protected her.

"I'm afraid not." Percy said coldly. "Zoë, make yourself scarce. You cannot be here when this begins."

Zoë looked at Percy worriedly. She grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze before she vanished from the beach and the east coast all together.

Raphael just shook his head with disgust, "You are an abomination of God. Half-demon, half-angel and married one of Hell's spawns. A filthy little thing she is. It will be my great honor to rid this world of my father's worst decision in his long existence."

Percy remained stoic, the relishing the sensation of Zoë's hand still in his as he savored the memory in case it was his last.

After a moment, he looked up as the sky darkened and thunder boomed so deafening that the beach itself shook. Lightning struck in multiple places all around the two combatants, their massive wings visible in the shadows.

"I will do this world a favor by killing you. You speak as if you wield your sword in God's honor but the truth is that you're scared. You're all scared because God is nowhere to be seen and it is almost certainly because he couldn't stand to watch what has become of his children." Percy said harshly.

A long blade appeared in the grasp of Raphael as he shook slightly in rage.

Percy slowly held out his hand as a pen appeared in his hand. He flicked the cap off as it elongated into a three foot blade that made Raphael laugh.

"You're going to fight me with that?"

Percy spun the sword in his hand a few times, "Why not? This is my archangel blade, forged into the form of my old mortal sword in the fires of Hell. Did you think God wouldn't gift his newest son with a blade worthy of his power and standing? God may not be speaking to any of you but he did take the time to make sure I had a blade capable to putting you and all your siblings in their rightful places. Instead of laughing, I think you should be more worried whose corner God might be in for this fight."

Raphael let out an outraged scream before a massive bolt of lightning dropped from the sky.

Line Break (Cruel huh?)

A 1967 Chevy Impala whipped its way into the final motel in town, numerous residents cast disapproving glances at the driver but his hand was tightly gripped around a dagger and the look in his eyes promised pain for the next demon he laid eyes on.

After getting confirmation from the trembling front desk clerk, Dean ran over to room 317. Instead of knocking he just kicked the door in before stepping in to find an empty room meaning he had missed Sam and now he had no way of tracking him down.

He walked inside, searching for some clue as to where Sam and Ruby were headed but found nothing. He sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to gather his thoughts.

"You won't be able to find them." A voice said from the doorway that made Dean's blood boil.

"I'm sure you're here to make sure of that, aren't you?" He growled back at Castiel.

"I will if I must but I would prefer that you just stop looking." Castiel replied back.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "You're going to have to kill me then. I'm sick and tired of you and your little feathery dickhead brothers using Sam and I as your pawns. You told me to not trust Percy but I see you just didn't want him telling me the truth."

Castiel was silent for a minute, "Perhaps partially that is why but also because he cannot be trusted. He is not with us so that makes me our enemy."

"And they call Percy evil." A new voice said from the doorway of the bathroom.

Dean and Castiel looked over to see Zoë standing in the doorway with an amused look on her face.

"You are foolish for coming here demon. You have no protection now." Castiel said stepping towards her.

Zoë smirked, "Please Castiel, I am more than capable of taking care of myself." She said closing the door to the bathroom and revealing the Angel Banishing Sigel painted out in blood on the door.

"Bye angel boy." Zoë smirked as she pressed her bloody hand to the door as a blast of energy cast the angel somewhere far away from the hotel room.

Dean opened his eyes after the blinding light to see Zoë still standing the doorway. He glanced down at the dagger sitting beside him on the bed.

"I know you aren't the brightest but not even you are that stupid, are you?" Zoë asked raising an eyebrow.

Dean looked away from the dagger remembering Percy's warning.

"Why are you here?"

Zoë smiled, "You want to find Sam before he gets to Lilith, right?"

Dean nodded slowly.

"Well then you'll need my help. Percy is tied up at the moment so he sent me to help you. Unless that is you won't work with me because I'm a demon; a demon who is married to an archangel, to be specific." Zoë explained.

Dean's eyes widened, "Is he? Already?"

Zoë's expression turned serious and a little worried as she snapped her fingers turning the television of on.

On the screen was a news van outside the city of Charlotte, North Carolina. They were filming what looked like the end of the world, which it probably could have been. Lighting was coming down continuously; torrential rain and sleet pounded everything and winds whipped so hard building were being blown to pieces every few seconds.

Dean glanced at Zoë to see her face filled with worry.

"I have to ask, you're a demon, right? I thought demons were incapable of love and caring and all those types of emotions other than lust and desire."

Zoë kept her eyes glued to the screen, "I'm a demon of Percy's creation. Just like Lucifer created Lilith, Percy created me somewhat. Basically he gave me the powers of a demon while not changing my soul. The time in Hell darkened me a lot but I'm basically just a version of who I was when I was alive but with powers and a more pissed off attitude." She said before she suddenly grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" Dean asked confused.

Zoë pointed to the screen where a huge wave of water rose up from the beach before it swirled into a vortex.

"That would be Percy. Archangel or not, no one could top his powers over the sea." She explained before finally looking away from the screen. "Are we going to do this or would you like to try and find Sam and his whore alone?"

Dean stared at Percy's wife for a bit. Every moment of his upbringing screamed for him to tell this demon to go rot in the pit, but he knew he trusted Percy for whatever reason and at the moment, this was the closest to Percy he was going to get. He also had no desire to be around when Cas or one of the other angels who might show up, so Zoë was looking like his best option at the moment.

"Alright, but do you have any idea where to look?"

Zoë rolled her eyes, "I am a good friend of Lilith. She happens to still think Percy and I want Lucifer to rise, of course I know where to look."

Dean blinked a few times, "A simply yes would have sufficed. Could you keep the best buddy talk about you a Lilith to a minimum? I'm trying to justify working with a demon and that's not helping."

Zoë smirked, "No offense Dean but you're not really in the position to be making any type of demands. I'm only here because my husband likes you and asked me to help you. You don't want my help? Fine, I'll find them myself but neither Sam nor Ruby is likely to survive. How about you shut up and get in the car, we've got a long way to go and they have a six hour head start on us."

Dean's eyes widened before he thought about what she said; she really was his only hope finding Sam and he wasn't in a position to tell her anything.

"Fair enough, let's hit the road Mrs. Jackson."

Zoë smiled. She liked that name. She glanced at the TV one last time before she walked out the door of the motel room with Dean following a few feet behind.

Line Break

Percy raised his hands as the sea rose up and absorbed the strike of the lightning before he stomped his foot unleashing a massive earthquake that shook the nearby city of Charlotte to its foundations.

Raphael stumbled and fell to the ground. Percy appeared beside him and raised Anaklusmos for the kill only to get thrown backwards as Raphael thrust his hands towards him.

Percy jumped back to his feet as Raphael did. Percy felt a tug in his stomach that he hadn't felt since his days as a demigod but the result made his demigod powers seem like a child's.

The sea rose up; a forty foot wave surged forward before Percy twisted his wrist and in turned into a funnel of water that twisted its way towards Raphael.

Raphael raised his hands to stop the water but found his power over it miniscule compared to Percy's. The water twister engulfed him and hurled him through the air where he landed fifty yards away where Percy was waiting with Anaklusmos out.

Raphael blocked an attack from his back and kicked Percy in the leg giving him the time needed to climb to his feet.

The two archangels met in an epic clash of blades. The winds whipped around them and lightning struck erratically as their true power was unleashed.

Raphael stayed on the defensive. His skill with a blade was not at the level of Percy's as he was pushed back and towards the city of Charlotte.

Percy locked blades with his enemy but was met with a hard fist to the face that sent him staggering back. Raphael lunged forward as Percy spun but the blade grazed Percy's ribcage opening up a gash that emitted a blinding light.

Percy winced, his hand instinctively going to his ribs but Raphael pressed on forcing him to meet the attack head on. Raphael tried pressing forward but despite the wound, Percy kept pace. The two locked blades again as the stared each other down.

"A trick I learned from an old friend with a little extra pop." Percy growled as he twisted his blade. Raphael managed to hold on to his weapon but stumbled forward as lightning dropped the sky and hit Percy who was waiting. The electricity surged through his body before he landed a thunderous punch to Raphael's jaw that mixed with the lightning, blasted the archangel backwards and sent him flying into a nearby tree. He landed still clutching his blade as his skin smoked from the attack.

Raphael tried to retreat but Percy was too quick as his attempt to return to heaven only ended with him getting thrown through the side of a home a half mile from the beach where their fight began.

Several bolts of lightning came down on the home, blasting it to ashes within seconds along with anyone unfortunate enough to have been inside when the battle of two celestial beings landed on their doorstep.

Raphael rose out of the rubble, his vessel's body was badly damaged but it seemed to have only minor effects on the archangel of the lord.

Percy approached the home carefully as he saw his opponent rise from the ashes. For miles around the two enemies, the forces of nature wreaked havoc on the land. Earthquakes shook at every step they took; lightning dropped from the sky at every change of emotion and the winds ripped apart homes anywhere close to the vicinity of the clash of angels. Rain and sleet fell in sheets as residents of the area scrambled for cover.

"Perhaps I underestimated your power. I won't make that mistake again." Raphael spat as he eyed Percy more warily.

"You are but the first of many who will feel my wrath. Heaven shall be brought to its knees by the time I'm finished with it." Percy replied back in a cold and harsh tone.

Raphael charged at the one time demigod who met his attack with his own. Lightning flashed every time their blades clashed. Raphael treaded more carefully in his attack this time which gave Percy the chance to control the tempo of the combat.

He pressed on, leaving Raphael backtracking. He slashed at his head which Raphael blocked but he had no time to react when Percy flicked his wrist and a SUV was hurled at him. Raphael rolled under the vehicle but was met with a hard kick to the face. Percy brought down his blade as Raphael barely managed to roll to the side. Percy pulled back as a large tree branch hit him square in the chest, knocking him back a step before it broke it half.

Percy attacked before Raphael could get further than onto a knee. He blocked his blade but was cracked with a hard uppercut that knocked him onto his back again.

Percy tried to step forward to finish his opponent off when he dropped to the ground to avoid another blade. He looked up to see a dozen other angels surrounding him.

"Why am I not surprised you were too much of a coward to fight me yourself." Percy growled. The angels stalked closer when Percy raised Anaklusmos up and drove it into the ground. A colossal wave of power was unleashed as the every angel was blasted backwards. Percy snapped his fingers as twenty demons appeared around him. They all charged at the stunned angels as Percy stalked toward Raphael who was also recovering from the blast.

Raphael raised his blade to block another strike and was met with a hard kick the stomach. He stumbled back only to get blasted off his feet by lightning.

Percy smirked as he approached the injured archangel, "Looks like God's not in your corner, is he?"

Line Break

Sam sat around the corner of a bar waiting. He had picked out his prey earlier and was now just waiting for it to come to him. He watched a blonde haired woman exit the bar and head down the alleyway where he was waiting. The woman continued walking until it looked like she walked into a brick wall.

Sam stepped out of the shadows as Ruby did the same from the other side of the alley.

"That was like shooting fish in a barrel." Sam muttered as the woman looked down and noticed the devil's trap she has walked right into.

"What do you want Winchester?" The demon hissed.

Sam pulled out a dagger as Ruby pulled out a baseball bat and cracked the demon upside the head, dropping her to the ground unconscious.

"Let's get her in the trunk, we don't have long before she wakes up." Ruby said as she watched Sam pick up the unconscious demon. He carried her back to the car where Ruby had the truck open and waiting. He tossed the demon in as he felt her stir a bit. Her eyes snapped open and she was about to speak when Sam pointed to the roof of the trunk where a demon's trap was painted on making her mouth shut.

"What do you want with me?" She hissed.

Sam opened his mouth, the words feeling bitter coming out as he spoke, "It's not what I want, it's what I need." He said drawing out his blade again.

The demon's eyes widened before she smirked.

"Fine. If that's what you want but you're going to have to take it from poor Heidi instead of me."

The woman's facial expression changed and she blinked a few times before she looked up at Sam nervously.

"What do you want with me?" She cried.

Sam's eyes widened when Ruby appeared at his side, "Sam we don't have time to find another. I know this is terrible but if you don't do this then we won't have another chance at Lilith anytime soon."

Sam looked down at the woman apologetically, "I'm sorry but I don't have a choice."

The woman's eyes widened as Sam raised his dagger as the screams of the woman would have been heard if there had been anyone without a quarter mile.

-x- (50 miles away)

Dean raced down the interstate at unsafe speeds. He had just crossed into Maryland and the weather was making seeing as he drove all but impossible.

"How much farther?" He snapped at Zoë who turned and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't yell at me. I'm helping you." She growled as she looked down at the map in her lap. "It looks like about fifty miles." She said looking around at the weather worriedly.

Dean held his stinging cheek for a second before noticing her look.

"You really do love him don't you? How is it that you two met? Did they have speed dating in Hell or something?"

Zoë rolled her eyes. "We first met when we were alive. He was demigod son of Poseidon and I was a huntress of the goddess Artemis."

Dean nodded slowly, "And what? Love at first sight?"

Zoë laughed loudly. "Not even close. Hunters of Artemis are sworn to eternal maidenhood. When Artemis was captured, he went on a quest with me and some others. At first I thought he was an idiot. But the more I saw the more I realized he wasn't stupid at all, just never willing to back down when it came to the things that mattered to him. I died at the end of the quest and Artemis put me in the stars. Her father Zeus took me out and cast me into Tartarus because I was the daughter of a Titan. After Percy was thrown into Tartarus and then brought to Hell, he came back just for me. He saved me from my torment and offered to bring me back to the world of the living. I realized that I loved him, even if I never admitted it when I was alive. I chose to go with him rather than return to the world of the living, a decision I haven't regretted once."

Dean listened closely, anxious to know more about what Percy was like when he was alive. He glanced out at the weather.

"At least we know he's still fighting if the weather still looks like this. Maybe he'll win after all."

Zoë shook her head, "He will win. It will take more than a single archangel to beat Percy Jackson. He doesn't lose fights that count."

Dean raised an eyebrow and Zoë smiled.

"When he was twelve, he beat the Greek war god in sword fighting. He then held the weight of the world on his shoulders literally in his quest to save Artemis. He defeated several Titans including Kronos, the most powerful Titan when he saved the Greeks from falling from power. A year later, he defeated several giants, half single-handedly and then was the one to plunge the blade through the Primordial Goddess Gaea's heart to send her back into her slumber. He ventured through Tartarus when he was alive after jumping in willingly to save a friend who later betrayed him. I have no doubt Percy Jackson is more than capable to defeating an archangel considering he is one himself."

Dean whistled, "Damn, I guess he had a busy life. No wonder he was chosen by God. Too bad he turned evil."

Zoë's eyes flashed white and Dean's wrist broke making him yell in pain and shock, "What the fuck?"

Zoë took a deep breath. "He did not turn evil. After saving those worthless gods, they made up lies that he was a traitor so they could throw him into Tartarus. They feared his power just because he saved them when they couldn't save themselves. His family, friends, his own father threw him into the pit because they were scared. He is not evil. He simply knows what the world is truly like." She explained before putting a hand on Dean's wrist as it glowed and healed instantly. "Perks of being the love of Percy Jackson's life." She answered before he could ask how.

Dean nodded slowly, not having any desire to piss Zoë off again.

"We're getting closer. I can sense Lilith. We must be in Ilchester. We need to get to St. Mary's Convent. That is where Lilith is so that is where Sam will be headed."

Dean punched the acceleration despite the weather as he sped into town hoping to stop his brother from freeing the devil himself and jumpstarting the apocalypse.

-x-

Sam stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. He could feel the raw power coursing through his veins and it helped him forget the screams of the woman he had just drained dry because of the dormant demon inside her.

"Let's go Sam. We must be quick." Ruby urged.

Somewhere in his mind, he noticed the way Ruby had been progressively increasing how forcefully she was pushing him towards this. But that was hidden deep behind the desire to watch the life drain from Lilith's eyes, the demon that sent his brother to Hell.

He slowly made his way into the convent and walked through the doorway where he laid eyes on Lilith who was standing at the altar with a smile on her face when she saw Sam walk in.

"I must say it's about time Sam. I've been waiting for this little showdown for much too long."


	13. Charlotte Gets a Makeover

Ch. 13

Last chapter

"Why am I not surprised you were too much of a coward to fight me yourself." Percy growled. The angels stalked closer when Percy raised Anaklusmos up and drove it into the ground. A colossal wave of power was unleashed as the every angel was blasted backwards. Percy snapped his fingers as twenty demons appeared around him. They all charged at the stunned angels as Percy stalked toward Raphael who was also recovering from the blast.

Raphael raised his blade to block another strike and was met with a hard kick the stomach. He stumbled back only to get blasted off his feet by lightning.

Percy smirked as he approached the injured archangel, "Looks like God's not in your corner, is he?"

Now…

Raphael narrowed his eyes, "This is far from over demon." He spat as he rose to his feet. Percy tried to attack but was forced onto the defensive as several more angels appeared around Raphael.

Percy growled to himself before the first angel attacked. He swung his blade at Percy's head but missed, receiving Anaklusmos through the stomach for his troubles. His body glowed with an ethereal light before collapsing to the ground smoking and dead.

Percy was forced to drop and roll as two more angels lunged at him. He jumped to his feet and spun as an angel blade glanced off his shoulder. The wound smoked and emitted another blinding light.

Percy staggered back, his injuries draining him as his grace seeped out his body. The angels stalked closer while Raphael just smiled smugly from behind them.

"I guess Father doesn't have your back after all." He called over to Percy whose teeth ground in frustration both at his injuries and Raphael's words.

Suddenly Percy grinned, "Perhaps not but I do know a couple people who are still in my corner. You brought friends, let me return the favor by bringing one of my own."

Percy thrust his sword into the ground, blasting the angels off their feet before he began muttering something quietly under his breath.

Suddenly the earth shook and the out of the ground rode a dark figure on a Hellish steed. In their hand was a pure black sword along with pure black armor. The figure slowly removed their helmet revealing a beautiful auburn haired woman who gazed down at the scene before her with excitement.

"I believe you know my friend Abaddon, the last of her kind." Percy said smirking as the angels froze in their tracks as they looked upon a Knight of Hell who were all thought to be long since dead. "Yes, killed by an archangel centuries ago but resurrected by me to serve me for eternity and my personal Knight of Hell."

Abaddon slowly dismounted her steed which vanished instantly as she looked through narrowed eyes at the angels surrounding her and her master.

"I will kill them all, my lord."

Percy nodded as Abaddon stalked towards the angels. Percy kept his eyes on Raphael before they drifted to a spot behind him when he noticed a woman struggling to find cover from the weather wreaking havoc to the earth around her.

He charged towards Raphael who prepared himself for the attack only for Percy to vanish in front of his eyes. He spun around in a panic until he saw Percy holding a woman against a tree by the throat.

"I'm sorry lady but this is going to hurt like Hades." Percy said without much sympathy.

Before the woman could respond, Percy pressed his free hand to her chest. His hand passed through without breaking the skin and the woman screamed in agony. Percy pushed his hand in further as his body began to glow brightly.

Raphael stepped towards them but was forced to shield his eyes as his vessel forced him to not turn it blind. When the light faded, Percy dropped the woman to the ground in a heap.

"Ah, there's nothing like a pure and righteous soul to heal those little wounds and recharge my batteries. Now, where were we brother."

Raphael's expression turned to a look of disgust, "I have no demon filth as a brother. I shall strike you down for speaking such blasphemy."

Percy glanced around to see a few dead angels on the ground and Abaddon on a knee as she caught her breath and recovered from a few various wounds she had received.

"Return to Hell. I believe my brother here knows it is going to be one on one the rest of the fight." Percy ordered.

Abaddon rose from a knee before vanishing from her spot leaving Percy and Raphael alone again. For hundreds of miles in every direction, the earth was engulfed in chaos by the mere presence of the two battling archangels even in their limited forms inside their earthly vessels.

Raphael appeared in front of Percy and attacked wildly forcing him to focus on defense as the battle was drawing closer and closer to the city of Charlotte which was barely holding on under the intense weather conditions.

Raphael feinted a strike at Percy's legs before taking at vicious hack at the former demigod's head. Percy ducked and slipped inside Raphael's guard tackling him to the ground. Percy drove him into the pavement as a crater formed under them. Percy rolled forward and raised his hand to the sky as a tremendous bolt came down on the crater.

Percy kept up his attack, bringing down bolt after bolt until an explosion inside the crater knocked him off his feet.  
He looked up to see the archangel Raphael on his feet but stumbling a bit as his body smoked.

"You will suffer for that you hairless ape" He growled. Percy narrowed his eyes and lunged forward in response as he brought Anaklusmos down in a deadly arc.

Raphael raised his blade to meet the strike before he thrust his other hand at Percy catching him off guard and sending him crashing through the garage of a home behind him.

Raphael stepped forward when the earth shook violently. Homes collapsed all around him as he saw Percy rise from the rubble of the garage. He leaned down where the unconscious forms of a family of five who had been hiding in the garage lay at his feet.

Percy reached inside the bodies of the mother and father as his body glowed and the unconscious adults writhed even in their current states.

Percy pulled his hands free before he did the same to two of the children. The young boy's eyes snapped open as he let out a scream of agony but Percy didn't even flinch; he kept a firm hand on the boy's soul as he felt the raw energy and power course through his body.

Raphael charged forward but as he reached the home Percy stood and flicked his wrist sending him flying back into the street. He then leaned forward into the final child and touched his soul as he felt tremendous raw power coursing through his body.

Raphael climbed to his feet and looked up to find Percy right in front of him, his eyes glowing with an ethereal light. He raised his blade only get have a fist driven into his stomach by Percy causing him to hunch over and gasp.

"Goodbye Raphael." Percy growled as he brought down Anaklusmos.

Raphael barely managed to deflect the strike from being fatal as it sliced a deep gash down his arm that glowed brightly.

"Wait!" Raphael pleaded as he stumbled back.

Percy slashed at him again as Raphael struggled to defend himself. Their blades locked before Percy kicked his legs out sending him face first into the pavement. Before he could recover, Percy kicked the blade out of Raphael's hand.

Raphael raised his hand as a bolt of lightning dropped from the sky but Percy thrust his free hand up and redirected the lightning before pinning Raphael down with a foot to the chest.

"Wait!" Raphael shouted. "You don't have to do this. We both want the same thing."

Percy tilted his head to the side and smirked, "Do tell me, what do I want?"

"We both want Lucifer to rise. He and Michael can destroy these worthless apes so we may have paradise on Earth." Raphael said with urgency.

Percy's lips quirked slightly, "You mean all those hairless apes that I used to be? I'm afraid you don't know anything about what I want. Goodbye brother." Percy grinned as he raised Anaklusmos.

"NO!" Raphael yelled before Percy's blade was driven into his chest. Raphael's body lit up brightly as Percy ripped the blade out before an explosion of light came from the beneath him. The entire city of Charlotte and all buildings within fifty miles were leveled from the shockwave that was unleashed.

When the light faded, Percy stood over the smoking vessel of Raphael with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well I won't call that easy but I have to say, it was fun." He muttered before the light sound of wings flapping signaled his exit from the devastated area all around him.

Line Break

Sam slowly made his way into the convent and walked through the doorway where he laid eyes on Lilith who was standing at the altar with a smile on her face when she saw Sam walk in.

"I must say it's about time Sam. I've been waiting for this little showdown for much too long."

Sam narrowed his eyes as two demons stepped towards him. He raised his hand as their eyes flashed with light before they dropped to the ground dead, smoke coming from the eyes and mouths.

Lilith smiled in her attractive blonde meat suit, "I see someone ate their Wheaties this morning."

"Shut up!" Sam growled as he raised his hand and Lilith was sent flying back into the altar.

"Do it Sam! Finish her before anyone else shows up." Ruby said urgently.

Sam narrowed his eyes as he focused on Lilith whose body writhed against the force of Sam's attack. He pushed harder, focusing as hard as he could. A small bit of blood began to drip from his nose.

The doors of the convent burst open as Dean charged in. "Sam stop!" He yelled breaking Sam's focus from his task.

Ruby turned and flicked her wrist sending Dean flying back through the doors. She snapped her fingers as the doors were locked and dead bolted.

"Finish it Sam! We don't have much time." Ruby yelled.

Sam turned around and paused when he noticed Lilith hadn't moved. She made no move to attack or even defend herself.

Suddenly she laughed, "Aw, is Sam Winchester scared? Come all this way and don't even have the balls to fight me."

Sam narrowed his eyes and thrust his hand forward again when the doors of the convent were blasted open. In stepped Zoë Nightshade, her eyes milky white as she looked upon the scene in front of her.

She noticed Ruby standing beside Sam and smirked before she flicked her wrist sending the demon flying into the wall so hard she crashed through the drywall. Dean raced in behind Zoë and ran straight towards Sam.

Two more demons came from a side room and raised their hands. Sam's attention was on the new entrants so he didn't notice when Lilith raised her hand and sent Zoë crashing back through the doorway and into the street outside.

"Good," Lilith grinned. "Now I can make you watch me kill your brother before I kill you Sam."

Lilith sent Dean crashing into the wall before her hand started emitting a white light. Sam snapped back around and raised his hand pinning Lilith again. He focused hard as blood trickled from his nose again. Lilith struggled to raise her hand before Sam's eyes turned black and Lilith's hand became pinned again.

With one final push of his mind, Lilith's eyes flashed with light before she dropped to the ground dead, blood leaking from her mouth as it slowly ran forward. Dean dropped to the ground semiconscious from the impact of being sent into the wall.

"I did it! I actually did it!" Ruby said in awe as she looked at Lilith's dead body. Sam looked at her strangely. It had been him who killed her and if anything, it was a team effort.

"All this time, I was alone. No one knew besides Lilith and I did it. I have freed my creator, my lord." Ruby continued before Sam interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

Ruby smirked, "You have freed Lucifer Sam! He shall reward us both for our actions."

Sam's eyes widened, "What?"

"You stupid arrogant son of a bitch." A new voice growled from the doorway. Percy stood there with a scowl on his face. Zoë was beside him with a worried expression as she looked at Lilith's dead body.

Percy leaned over and touched Dean's shoulder healing his wounds and waking him up completely. He jumped to his feet in a panic before he saw Lilith's dead body and his expression turned to horror.

"What have you done Sammy?"

Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "I… I killed Lilith. What the hell is going on?"

"The sixty-sixth Seal; 'And it is written, that the first demon shall be the last Seal'." Percy explained as he looked at Lilith's blood tracing the outline of the doorway to Lucifer's cage.

Sam got a look of panic, "No! Lilith was going to open the 66th Seal. I was stopping her."

Ruby smirked, "No, you were opening it for her. Now we shall watch this world become Lucifer's."

Percy's eyes turned to Ruby for the first time, "Perhaps it will be but I promise you will not be here to enjoy any of it you little whore."

Percy snapped his fingers and Ruby's body lurched toward him only for Zoë to drive a hard fist into her face when she reached them. She was about to attack more when Percy held up his hand to stop her.

"I believe Dean would like the pleasure of erasing this little slut from existence."

"What is this?" Ruby said panicked. "We're on the same side Perseus. Lucifer shall reward you greatly as his most powerful demon."

Lightning flashed as the outline of Percy's wings were visible for Ruby's eyes making her gasp.

"I'm afraid not bitch. You added a huge pain in the ass for me to deal with." Percy growled. "Dean, if you would be so kind."

Dean pulled out the dagger her got from Percy as Percy stepped on Ruby pinning her to the ground.

"I would say I'll see you around but I'm afraid this is your stop bitch." Dean growled as Ruby struggled. He drove the dagger straight into her heart. Ruby grunted as her body convulsed before she stopped moving.

The room began to shake violently as an ethereal light was emitted from the outline of Ruby's blood.

"I think we should go." Percy said quickly.

"Can't you just, I don't know, shank him when he tries to climb out?" Dean asked looking at the light nervously.

Percy shook his head as he stepped back, "Lucifer is about to blow out of there in his true form. The whole world is going to feel the effects. Unless you want me to shed my vessel and double the damage which would destroy half the planet, we need to regroup somewhere far, far away from here." Percy said grabbing Zoë's hand. He leaned over to put a hand on Dean's shoulder when Dean pulled away.

"What about Sammy?" He asked looking at his dumbstruck little brother.

"He just freed Lucifer and jumpstarted the apocalypse, I was kind of planning on leaving him here to be honest with you." Percy answered glaring at Sam.

"Come on man," Dean pleaded. "He didn't know what he was doing. He was trying to help."

"It's not the path to Heaven that is paved with good intentions. If he would have shut the fuck up and listened to you, this wouldn't have happened." Percy growled back.

Dean shook his head making Percy sigh, "Let's go Sam. Unless you want a horrific and painful death, I'd recommend getting your ass over here right now."

Sam shook his head as the light coming from the floor began to grow. He ran over to Dean who put a hand on his shoulder before Percy grabbed Dean's and the vanished from the convent before things got any worse.

The four of them reappeared in a hotel room where Percy wasted no time in slamming his fist into Sam's jaw dropping him to the ground out cold.

"What the hell man?" Dean yelled.

Percy rolled his eyes, "He deserves worse. I'll heal him in a minute. We need to talk first and if I have to listen to his voice at the moment, I might just kill him."

Dean looked at Sam again before turning to Percy, "Wait, what happened with Raphael? Did you kill him?"

Percy snapped his fingers and the television came on. The screen showed an aerial shot of the devastation in Charlotte and the surrounding area. Entire towns were leveled and it seemed nothing had been spared as the area was just a mess of rubble from the effects of Raphael and Percy's fight.

Dean stared in disbelief at the screen as he stumbled back and sat on the end of the bed, "What did you do?"

"Me? I did what I had to. What you're looking at is what happened when I killed Raphael. That is what the shockwave of his death caused. You think this is bad, this is nothing compared to what will happen if Michael and Lucifer have their prophesized fight. Raphael isn't anywhere near as powerful as Lucifer and Michael and we pretty much destroyed the state of South Carolina in our fight. Raphael thought I'd be a cake walk. He learned differently but if it had taken me longer to kill him, the damage would be tenfold." Percy explained seriously.

Dean's face was in awe.

"What can we do? How do we stop them?" He asked quickly.

"We keep you and Sam as hidden as possible." Percy answered quickly.

"What?" Dean argued. "We have to stop this, we can't just hide."

Percy shook his head, "You don't understand. You two are the title bout."

Dean shook his head, "What?"

Percy sighed, "You are Michael's true vessel and Sam is Lucifer's. If they get to you two, the world is going to be destroyed."

Silence enveloped the room for a minute as Dean tried to wrap his head around what he just heard. Percy just stared ahead blankly, his mind trying to think about his next move.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute," Dean said snapping out of his funk. "What are you talking about? How am I anybody's vessel?"

"Every angel has a vessel. Some are compatible, some more than others. But for archangels, they have vessels they can use and then there are their true vessels, the vessels that are destined to be theirs. Raphael, he fought me in a compatible vessel, not his true vessel. That is why it only took an hour or so to kill him. If he had waited for his true vessel, it would have been harder. You are destined to be Michael's and Sam, Lucifer's. Me, I am lucky enough to have my true vessel belonging to me anyway. Thus, I am at my full power, at least while on Earth." Percy explained slowly hoping to make Dean understand quickly.

Dean was quiet for a minute before shaking his head, "Fuck that. No one is wearing me as a meat suit. Michael can kiss my ass if he thinks he's getting in here. Wait, how do you know all this? I mean, you have never even been to Heaven."

Percy smirked, "Well the information about vessels comes with the job. Becoming an angel means you get an encyclopedia of knowledge ingrained in your head. As for the info about you and Sam, I make sure to keep my little angel radio open so I know what those pricks are planning up there as soon as the words leave their mouths. This is why they didn't just kill you or Sam when you became a pain in the ass, they need you."

Dean nodded in understanding, "How do we stop them from taking us as vessels?"

Percy grinned, "Easy, just say no."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Angels must have permission to use a vessel. As long as you don't say yes, they can't use you. But I warn you, they will threaten everything in the world that matters to you to get you to consent. Stay as far away from them as you can. And dying won't help; they'd just bring you back to life." Percy continued.

"So what?" Dean asked. "How exactly do we hide from angels? They aren't exactly easy to hide from."

Percy nodded and leaned over pressing his hand to Dean's ribcage. Dean grunted in pain before Percy pulled his hand back.

"What the fuck was that?" He growled. "It felt like you just broke all my ribs."

Percy smirked, "Almost. I just carved a few Enochian Sigils into your bones that will hide you from all angels in creation. Unfortunately, that includes me. So if I want to find you, I'll have to use this." He said handing Dean a cellphone that appeared in his hand. "I am the only one who will be able to find you with that. If you need me, you better hope you have that with you."

Percy got up and put his hand on Sam's ribs as he stiffened in his sleep before relaxing when Percy pulled away.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit, "I just killed an archangel in a pretty badass fight. Tell me, if you were me, what would you do?"

Dean thought for a second and then grinned, "I'd go get… Oh."

"Yeah," Percy chuckled as he pulled Zoë onto his lap. "I'm afraid for the moment, we can only wait and see where the chips fall. If you need me, press the number 9 and hit send. It will let me know you're looking for me. But if you call me in the next hour," he said before Zoë elbowed him in the ribs. "Right, the next several hours, I will smite your ass out of existence."

Dean laughed a little before turning serious again, "So, are you really on our side in this? You're not setting us up or something, are you?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm on my side Dean, like I've said from the start. My side does not want you or Sam to allow Michael and Lucifer to wear you two to the prom. Like I've said, I like you. I want you to survive this. Not to be a dick, but you and Sam, you're not much of threat to me. If I decide I don't want to help you, I'll let you know. What are you going to do? Kick my ass? Not likely, so I won't lie to you." He explained before he turned deadly serious, "You should know, things are about to get rough around here. I can feel what Lucifer's presence is doing to the world. Thousands will die before the earthquakes, tsunamis and other natural disasters stop by the mere presence of his true form being released."

Dean turned a little pale, "Where exactly are we?"

Percy chuckled, "Sandy Lake, Ontario."

"Canada?" Dean asked confused.

"Dead center of Canada actually; away from the oceans and anything from nature that could be affected by Lucifer's presence."

Dean nodded before he raised an eyebrow as Zoë leaned up and whispered something in Percy's ear that made his eyes widen.

"Yeah, I gotta go." Percy said standing up with Zoë in his arms. He tossed a blade on the bed. "That's for you. Took it off an angel I killed. Good to have around, just in case. Now, I'll come see you two tomorrow."

"What about Sam?" Dean said pointing to his unconscious brother.

"He just freed Lucifer, he needs a timeout. Tomorrow I'll explain more, just, I'm leaving n..nooowwww." He said as Zoë started to kiss his neck before she bit it seductively.

"Bye Dean." He said quickly before he and Zoë vanished from the room.

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Well, for a demon, I will admit, she's pretty damn hot." He said before getting up and tossing Sam onto the other bed. He sat down as he looked at his brother's unconscious form. Even if he didn't abandon Sam when he had the chance, things were now very different. Sam had chosen to go with a demon. He chose a demon over him, his own flesh and blood and that had changed things for Dean. The one person in the world who he thought he could always count on had betrayed him and if he was honest with himself, he didn't trust Sam anymore. It bothered him to think it but it was the truth, Sam had freed Lucifer because he betrayed him and that was not going to be forgotten quickly, most likely not ever.


	14. Let's Remember Who and What We Are

Ch. 14

Sam's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he noticed was the incredible amount of pain radiating from his jaw and the pounding headache he felt. He could hear the television in the background as looked to his left where Dean was sitting on the other bed.

"W…What happened?" He asked.

Dean looked over at him, "Well for starters, you freed Lucifer and jumpstarted the Apocalypse. You know, just a normal Friday night."

Sam laid there as all the memories of what had happened flooded his mind. He looked around worriedly, "Where are we?"

"Sandy Lake, Ontario." Dean replied back stoically.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Why? And how?"

Dean kept his eyes on the television, "Percy brought us here. It's one of the few places where we are safe from the effects of Lucifer being freed." He said pointing to the television where it was showing the devastation of many parts of the world. "Earthquakes and tsunamis are happening all over the world. We're in the middle of Canada so we're away from the spots getting hammered."

Sam looked at the television with horror, "Dean… I thought I was stopping this. You know…"

"Yes I know Sam." Dean cut him off. "I also know you chose to trust a demon over me and that it led to the potential end of the world. I know you were trying to do the right thing and I hate to let you know, you kind of dropped the ball on that one."

Sam frowned but knew he didn't have much of an argument against Dean's words.

"What now? Shouldn't we be out there trying to stop Lucifer?"

"No." Dean growled back. "Percy said the only thing we can do at this point is sit back and wait for the chips to fall. Then we can figure out our next move."

Sam scowled, "Since when is Percy calling the shots around here?"

Dean finally looked at his brother, "Since he was the only person who hasn't lied to my face yet. Since he was the one who sent his wife who helped me track you down even if we couldn't stop you in time. Since he was the one who showed up and saved both of us from being incinerated when Lucifer climbed out of the prison you freed him from. So yes Sammy, at the moment, I'm going to let me made a decision or two."

Sam stood up, his expression full of disbelief, "He's still a demon Dean. We have no idea what he might be setting us up for. We should call Cas and have him get us as far away from here as possible."

Dean clenched his fist angrily, "Cas huh? You mean the same Cas who has been setting us up since the start? The one who protected us just because we're supposed to be the vessels of Lucifer and Michael? No, I think if I saw Cas right now, I'd drive this blade straight up his ass!" He yelled holding up the angel blade Percy had given him.

Sam's eyes widened, "Vessels? What are you talking about? And where did you get that?" He asked pointing to the angelic weapon clenched tightly in his brother's grasp.

"We're their vessels Sam. You're destined to be Lucifer's and me Michael's. They want to use our meat suits so they can have their big fight here on Earth. And I got this from Percy in case one of those feathery dickheads shows up and tries to make us agree to be their prom dresses."

Sam just stared at his brother, "So what? Now we have to try and hide from angels? How exactly are we supposed to do that?"

Dean sighed and shook his head, "Percy carved some Enochian Sigils into our ribcages that will hide us from the eyes of all angels, including Lucifer, Michael and him."

Sam's hand went to his ribs where he could feel the carvings etched into the bone, "When the hell did he do that?"

"After he knocked you out," Dean answered. "Consider yourself lucky, it sucked."

Sam looked up, "Why did he knock me out?"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Do you really need me to answer that question?"

Sam scowled, "So what? Now he's the good guy? I mean, he is part demon, what makes you think he isn't working for Lucifer?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know anything for sure. But I do know that in the past couple months, just about every single person I thought I could trust has lied to me, except him. He says he's not on either side and you know what, I believe him. His side is sounding more and more like the best choice from where I'm standing."

Sam shook his head, "I get it Dean. He protected you in Hell. You feel like you owe him something but you can't just take him at his word. No matter what, he's still part demon and his girlfriend, or wife, or whatever that thing is, is all demon. I made a mistake trusting Ruby and I won't let you do the same thing."

Sam was suddenly flung back into the wall of the room as Dean spun around to see Percy lying on his bed casually with a newspaper in his hand.

"Call my wife a thing again and I'll kill you without a second thought." Percy said not looking up from the paper.

"How long have you been there?" Dean asked.

Percy lowered the paper, "For a while. I just didn't want to interrupt the family discussion so I didn't make myself visible to your eyes." He said before turning to Sam who was picking himself up off the floor. "I get it. You don't like me. Fair enough, I'm not a huge Sam Winchester fan at the moment either. But I think we should get one thing clear right now." He said before standing up. He eyes shown with an ethereal light and the lights went out with the exception of one as the outline of Percy's wings spread across the wall of the hotel room. "I may be part demon but I am most certainly all archangel. If you think you can do anything to me that won't end with your death, you will learn quite how wrong you are. Raphael doubted my power and now he is dead. If you think you have more juice than an archangel by sucking your demon blood vitamins, I promise you're dumber than you look. All I need to do is think it and I will scatter your atoms across the globe. Then I will drag your soul straight down to Hell and make sure the highlight of your eternity will be when you get a sympathetic torturer who offers you some lube for the day's fun."

Sam's eyes widened before the lights came back on and Percy's eyes turned back into normal sea green ones. He smirked and turned to Dean, "He was right about one thing. It's time to leave. Where do you want to go?"

Dean looked thoughtful for a minute before his eyes widened, "My baby! I left her in Maryland!"

Percy rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers and they all vanished and reappeared in the middle of what looked like a junkyard. Dean and Sam looked around in confusion before recognition flitted across their eyes.

"Bobby's?" Sam asked.

Percy nodded. "What about my baby?" Dean asked nervously.

Percy smirked and pointed to the end of the line of cars.

Dean smiled but then became confused, "Wait, how?"

Percy groaned, "Archangel here… I think I can handle transporting your car here without much difficulty."

Dean nodded before Percy snapped his fingers again and Zoë appeared at his side. She glared at him harshly.

"You left me there!" She growled.

"For like 5 seconds. I came back for you, didn't I?" Percy said with a cheeky smile.

Zoë rolled her eyes, "I should kick your ass. Now, what are we doing here?"

"Dropping off Sam and Dean. Apparently they don't share our love for the Canadian wilderness." Percy replied as he looked up at Dean who was biting back a laugh at Percy being bitched at.

"What?" He growled.

"Nothing," Dean said holding up his hands. "It's just funny seeing an archangel being chewed out by a chick."

"A demon." Sam corrected.

Percy's eyes snapped to Sam, "That's it." He said as he flicked his wrist and Sam's neck snapped in an instant.

Dean's eyes widened, "Dude, bring him back. He can't help it, it's a force of habit for us."

Percy looked at Sam and snapped his fingers. When nothing happened, Dean started to panic, "Heal him!" He yelled.

"No." Percy said firmly. "I will but I'm going to give him an hour or so in Hell first. Maybe he'll learn to watch his tone when I bring him back."

Dean looked at Sam worriedly, "How long up here is an hour down there?"

Percy tilted his head to the side and then reached down and touched Sam's should as his neck repaired itself and his eyes snapped open.

"That was less than an hour in Hell. Take it as a warning to watch your tone around Zoë from here on out." Percy said casually as Sam looked at up at him with hatred. There was something about Percy that rubbed him the wrong way and he wanted nothing more than to drive an angel blade into his heart and then to that of her demon lover's.

"Let's go. We need to explain the situation to Bobby. Come on Percy, you should come too." Dean cut in before Sam could say something else to piss Percy off.

Percy around quickly, "Go! Make a run for Bobby's."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Angels," Percy said quietly, "there are at least four of them here. This was stupid, I should have known they'd be waiting here for you. Zoë get them inside and put up the angel warding sigils I taught you. I'll let you know when they are taken care of."

Dean and Sam both looked around wildly before Zoë grabbed both their hands and vanished from the junkyard.

Percy stepped forward, Anaklusmos appearing in his hand as he did.

"Come on out. You all know the only way you're getting to those two is through me so we had might as well get this over with now."

The light sound of wings flapping all around him was heard before Percy found himself surrounded by six angels, all with weapons out.

"You will suffer for killing our brother Raphael." One of the angels growled before a seventh appeared inside the ring of angels surrounding Percy.

"Castiel, what a pleasant surprise." Percy said sarcastically. "Did you come for revenge as well or are you just trying to force Sam and Dean to fight heaven's battles as well."

Castiel looked at Percy for a minute before turning to look at his brothers, "Enough. This ends now. This is our brother, chosen by our Father himself to rise above all other men and join Michael, Gabriel and Raphael as the protectors of Heaven. Instead of welcoming our brother, we have ignored our father's wishes. We left him to the demons and now we have to the gall to call him an abomination. Whatever he is, he is of our creation based off our sins against him. Lay down your arms for it is time to embrace him as our brother and give him the proper respect of someone of his position."

The six angels stared at Castiel in disbelief.

"He killed Raphael! He deserves death!" One of the angels snapped.

"Raphael chose to fight him. What was he to do? Lay down and die because his own brother took up arms against him? Choose your next words wisely as if you decide to follow Raphael's path, it will almost certainly end the same for you as it did for him." Castiel warned.

Three of the angels looked at Castiel for a moment, then at Percy before the light sound of wings signaled their exit from the junkyard. The other three continued to glare at Percy.

"This isn't over demon." One growled.

Percy rolled his eyes and waved him one, "Come, avenge your precious Raphael and I will tell you about how he begged for his life at the end like the true coward he was. How he pleaded to be spared right before I drove my blade into his heart."

The angel let out a battle cry and charged past Castiel only to stiffen before he could reach Percy. Castiel stood behind the shocked angel, "I am truly sorry brother." He whispered before pulling his blade free as the angel fell to the ground dead.

The other two angels stared in disbelief, "Traitor!" One hissed. "You will pay for this Castiel." The other growled before both vanished from sight.

Castiel turned to Percy onto to find his blade leveled at his throat.

"Cute little display but not necessary. I could have killed them with ease." Percy said as he glared at the angel.

Castiel looked at Percy warily, "I know. I was trying to stop that. I mean you no harm."

Percy laughed loudly, "Trust me, I know. You don't exactly rank at the top of my threat chart. Now join your brothers and leave before you lose the chance."

Castiel shook his head careful to avoid Percy's sword.

"I need to speak to Dean. I should have listened to him from the start but Heaven, it has its ways of persuasion. But I want to help. I don't want the world destroyed."

Percy smirked, "That's good for you but I'm honestly out of spare fucks to give, so get lost."

Castiel looked confused, "Spare fucks? I don't understand…"

Percy groaned, "I don't care! That's what I mean."

Castiel frowned. He was about to speak when Percy suddenly lowered his sword, "There are no angel sigils up… Shit! Zoë!"

Percy vanished while Castiel just looked confused before following him into Bobby's home.

The first thing Castiel saw was Dean knocked out on the couch and Percy's demon lover trapped in a devil's trap while Sam and Bobby had books open performing an exorcism.

Castiel snapped his fingers as both books burst into flames before they could do something that would sign their death certificates without a doubt. He looked at Percy whose eyes were milky white, his demon side out. His body trembled slightly in rage before he flicked his wrist sending Bobby crashing through a window before he turned to a wide eyed Sam.

Instead of using any powers, he sprinted straight at the younger Winchester tackling him to the ground before pinning him down where he began to wail away at Sam's face. Blood splattered all around them as Castiel rushed forward and grabbed Percy only to be tossed across the room before Percy returned to pounding away on the unmoving Sam.

Castiel ran to Dean, touching his shoulder and healing his injury as his eyes snapped open.

Percy looked down at Sam's mangled up face before he touched his forehead healing him completely. Sam's eyes snapped open only to find he was still pinned down by Percy.

"I am going to spend the rest of this day beating you to death, then reviving you just so I can beat you to death again. At the end, I promise I will not be reviving you this time." Percy snarled.

Sam opened his mouth only for Percy to drive a fist through his teeth before he resumed the relentless assault.

Dean raced over and grabbed Percy only to get thrown across the room like Castiel had. He looked around before his eyes landed on Zoë who was tapping her foot impatiently inside the devil's trap. Dean quickly put the pieces together as he felt his own anger surge up at Sam's actions.

Percy was on his third life of Sam's when Zoë yelled over to Dean, "Excuse me? Perhaps a little help here?"

Dean got up and raced to her, "You have to stop Percy."

Zoë rolled her eyes, "Sure, I'd love to except you know…" she said gesturing to the devil's trap.

Dean mentally face palmed before he kicked a smudge through the trap finally freeing Zoë.

"Please, help him." Dean pleaded.

Zoë raised an eyebrow, "Why should I?"

Dean just looked at her pleadingly making her sigh.

"Perseus Jackson!" She yelled loudly freezing Percy mid-swing. "Enough. He has paid for his stupidity. Heal him and let him go."

Percy ground his teeth, "He deserves death."

Zoë glared him, "That may be true but we have much more important things to do. Now stop and get your ass over here."

Percy growled to himself before he touched Sam's forehead and waited for his eyes to open before he drove another fist into his nose as it broke and blood burst out.

"You ever do something that stupid again, I swear on my existence no one will be able to change my mind about killing you."

Percy got up just as Bobby stumbled in through the front door. He looked at Zoë free and then at Percy whose eyes were still milky white.

"Balls." He growled to himself before he noticed Dean awake along with Castiel, both whom were making no attempts to kill or even seeming bothered by the presence of two demons. "What the hell is going on?"

Dean sent a harsh glare at his brother, "Well all I remember is walking in your door before I was cracked upside the head from behind apparently by my douchebag brother. Next thing I knew, Percy was repeatedly killing Sam while Cas and I tried to stop him."

Bobby's eyes widened. He pointed at Percy, "The archangel/demon who helped pull you out of Hell? And I'm guessing I just tried to exorcise his wife?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Bobby's face paled before he exhaled loudly, "Balls. Well I had a good run."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're fine Bobby. Percy and Zoë are on our side and Sammy is just being a little bitch about it. As for Cas, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Castiel pointed at Percy, "I came with him."

Dean looked at Percy who shook his head, "You followed me, I did not bring you along anywhere." Percy corrected.

Dean turned back to Castiel but Bobby interrupted before he could say anything.

"Wait a damn minute. What the hell is even going on? Why are there angels and demons here and you two idjits seem to be having a temper tantrum against each other?" He yelled stopping everyone else who tried to talk.

Dean glared at Sam some more before turning back to Bobby, "Sammy and his girlfriend Ruby freed Lucifer last night. We'd both be dead if not for Percy. Instead of being grateful, Sammy is feeling it necessary to do everything he can to piss off the one guy who seems to be on our side, who just happens to be an archangel. And to top it off, he just tried to get you killed by having you help him exorcize the wife of an archangel."

Bobby listened intently before he turned to Sam, his face red with anger. "If you weren't like a son to me, I'd beat the daylights out of you boy." He said before turning to Percy nervously. "I… uh, didn't know what the situation was."

Percy laughed, "No biggie, no harm done. Now it looks like there's a lot more explaining to do so if you don't mind…" He said taking a seat on the couch as a beer appeared in his hand. Everyone looked at him confused but Percy waved his hand dismissively, "Carry on, I just wanted to get comfortable."

Percy sat by with Zoë at his side as Dean recapped everything that led up to Lucifer being freed including Sam's actions to which Bobby looked less than impressed. Dean then explained about him and Sam being the chosen vessels of Lucifer and Michael which is when he turned to Castiel suspiciously.

"I suppose you're here to tell me to accept my destiny or some crap like that?" Dean asked harshly.

Castiel looked up seriously, "At first, before Lucifer was freed, that is what I was hoping to happen. Now, I am unsure of what should happen. I know that I don't like the way things are in Heaven at the moment. Without God's guidance it seems it is more about personal agendas than following God's mission for us." He explained looking at Percy who looked completely uninterested by his words. His attention was focused on sending horrific mental images to Sam who was trying to ignore them and failing miserably.

Dean walked over and snapped his fingers in front of Percy's face breaking his gaze from the sweating Sam.

"Hey! Is he telling the truth?" He asked pointing to Castiel.

Percy looked up uninterested, "I don't know, probably."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Am I boring you with this apocalypse stuff?"

Percy shrugged, "A little but I was trying to be polite. I wasn't going to bring it up."

Dean looked murderous. Zoë smacked Percy in the chest and gave him a look.

Percy sighed, "Yes he's telling the truth. Now, how is this the least bit relevant. I get it, you're looking at me for an idea but I don't have one at the moment. Stay away from Lucifer and Michael. Make them settle for lesser vessels. That's all I've got for you right now."

Castiel stood up, "Come to heaven with me. We can convince others there is another way that doesn't involve the world ending. You're the only one with the strength to challenge Michael. I think this is why Father chose you. You can lead Heaven into a new era, one where we follow his word and watch over humanity like we were supposed to."

Everyone turned to Percy to hear his response, none more interested than Zoë who looked slightly anxious.

"Let me get this right," Percy said calmly. "You want me, a part demon, part archangel who is married to a demon to go to heaven and lead Heaven into a new era of watching over humanity, the same people who I've killed thousands of since being freed from Hell? That's what you're asking me, right?"

Castiel simply nodded.

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Castiel, I know you're new to this but just because they call it 'angel dust', it doesn't mean it's for angels."

Castiel looked confused, "I don't understand."

Percy groaned, "I'm part demon! My wife is a demon! I can't go to Heaven, I'm an abomination. And besides, I did the whole leadership thing when I was a Greek demigod. Newsflash, it didn't work out so well. Trying to be the hero only ends with a knife being jammed in your back by the people you think care about you. I may not a genius but I know enough not to touch the stove after being burned the first time."

Castiel shook his head, "This is your destiny, I know it. God chose you to change Heaven, for the better."

Percy stood up as Castiel flew back into the wall, "I am a fucking demon. I guess I forgot it for a bit but I remember now. This is not what I do. Good luck with the Lucifer and Michael thing but it really isn't something I need to worry about with any of you. I look out for me and my own. That's it." Percy said pulling Zoë up.

"Good luck Dean but this is your problem, not mine." Percy announced before he and Zoë vanished from the room, no sounds of wings flapping could be heard as all eyes turned to Castiel.


	15. Not a Good Decision to Go to the Bar

Ch. 15

Percy sat in a large plush chair. It looked like more of a throne than a chair but considering its surroundings and location, it was chair.

Zoë sat in a similar chair beside him, her eyes glued to the situation in front of her as she couldn't keep the amused expression off her face.

Percy yawned a bit before he flicked his wrist.

In front of him, the floor of a platform dropped as a woman's body fell too, only to stop suddenly when the rope around her neck ran out of slack.

Percy watched with mild interest as the woman's feet kicked wildly as she desperately scrambled for something to find her footing and relieve the pressure around her throat.

Percy's eyes never left the woman as her struggling slowed before her body stopped moving completely as she swung lazily from the noose around her neck.

Percy sighed and snapped his fingers as the plank shot back up and the woman's eyes shot wide open, her breaths ragged as the life came back to her.

"Are you getting bored of this yet Athena? We've been at this all afternoon and to be honest, watching you die over and over again is getting old for me. What about you? Are you ready for something else?" Percy asked in a bored tone.

Athena just stared at the one time savior of Olympus with fear.

"Please Percy. Please just let me die." Athena whimpered out as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

Percy rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers again. A second noose appeared a few feet away from her as a young man with blonde hair and grey eyes looked around wildly.

"Maybe this will be better. Instead of watching you die, we can watch you watch as Malcolm dies." Percy said perking up a bit.

"Percy, he is innocent." Athena pleaded. "He didn't even vote for your banishment. Please, hurt me, but let him be."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Interesting point you make but sadly your physical suffering has become far too boring for my interests. I think it's time for some mental anguish. You know, just to mix it up a bit."

Athena opened her mouth but Zoë snapped her fingers as the plank under Malcolm's feet dropped. Athena tried to lunge towards her strangling adult son but the noose around her neck was ever so conveniently not long enough. Athena was forced to watch as tears fell from her eyes.

Once Malcolm hang dead on the rope, Percy waved his hand as the rope snapped and Malcolm dropped to the ground in a heap.

Percy whistled loudly, "Mrs. O'Leary. Why don't you bring Malcolm here down to our home? He looks in need of a vacation and Hell is just lovely this time of the year."

Athena looked panicked, "No, please. You had your fun, let him live!"

Zoë gave Percy a look at made him stand up.

"Stop!" Percy yelled to the large invisible dog trotting towards Malcolm's corpse. "Athena is right. Malcolm should be alive for this."

Percy snapped his fingers as Malcolm jolted upright clawing at his neck before he realized he was no longer being hung.

"Now you can bring him home. Go ahead girl." Percy said smirking.

Malcolm tried to scramble back but it was hopeless. You simply can't run from what you can't see. Malcolm screamed in pain as a claw ripped open a deep gash in his leg before the invisible hound pounced, snapping her jaws into Malcolm's neck as blood splattered all around. Athena cried out for her son but could only watch his limp body in sorrow.

Malcolm's body was dragged away by the throat as Athena just sobbed in horror.

Percy chuckled, "Don't worry cousin, she just likes to play with her food. His soul's already burning in Hell."

Athena turned to where Percy and Zoë sat comfortably.

"You're evil! Both of you are evil filth!" She screamed in both sorrow and anger.

Percy's eyes widened as he jolted upright in his seat. He reached over and touched Zoë's arm making her look at him.

"By the gods she's done it! All this time, we never knew why we did these things. It was right there and we didn't know! We're evil, it all makes so much sense now. The tortures and the killings, it's because we're evil." Percy said in shock before Zoë cracked up.

"Thank the gods we had Athena here to figure this out." Zoë said between laughs.

Athena just stared at the duo is disbelief.

"How can you get so much pleasure out of the pain and suffering of others? You are worse than monsters."

Percy's face lost all semblance of humor or amusement as he stared at the goddess.

"Did you not watch me get cast into Tartarus with a smile on your face? How about when you cast that son of Hades in a decade later? You think you are in a position to make judgments and call people monsters? You are the worse than us. You are the creator of monsters. You thought because you were a goddess you could do as you wanted without consequence. I am no monster Athena. I am justice. I am your reckoning and I shall be merciless when I hand out punishment." He said with such hatred and anger that Athena flinched.

Percy thrust his hand out as Athena's body tensed before she writhed around, grasping at her stomach in a desperate search for the cause of her agony. She tried to drop to her knees but found herself being strangled by the noose still around her neck.

"How does it feel Athena? To be powerless? You are but an annoying little ant to me; one which I will spend my eternity frying under a magnifying glass. How does it feel to be a mortal now? To know I am the one who took your immortality and godhood from you and that I will never give it back. You belong me now Athena. You're my bitch and before I am done you will an obedient little bitch, I promise you." Percy snarled before he flicked his wrist letting the plank drop from underneath the goddess as she got to enjoy the suffering of her death yet again.

Zoë got out of her chair and climbed onto Percy's lap where she settled in close to him. She put a gentle hand to his face making him bring his eyes to hers. Slowly the anger and rage drained from his face making her smile a bit before she leaned up and kissed him softly making him smile in return.

"The world is ours for the taking now love but you must not lose your head. Forget what that angel said to you. Your destiny is yours to make. The Fates have no power over you anymore, no one does. God is gone and none have the strength to stop you from taking what you want." Zoë whispered quietly once their kiss broke.

Percy smiled at his words before it turned a little mischievous, "I think there is still one who could stop me and we both know it."

Zoë smirked and kissed him again, "Perhaps but she has no other interest than trying to help you get whatever it is you want. You have just as much power over her as she does you."

Percy snapped his fingers as Athena dropped to the ground and woke up. He scooped Zoë before he whistled as the thudding of heavy footsteps was heard.

"Athena is yours now girl, take your time with her." Percy said never taking his eyes off Zoë before they vanished from the room.

Athena looked around wildly as she heard the soft growling of a giant hound stalking its way towards her.

Line Break

It had been a week since Percy took off after Castiel's plea that he come to heaven and try to bring peace to the angels. Castiel had not returned since then and Sam and Dean had hardly spoken as both were pissed for different reasons.

Dean thought Sam had just chased off their best chance in defeating Lucifer by trying to exorcise his wife while Sam felt betrayed his brother sided with the guy who had killed him multiple times and just brought him back so he could kill him again.

They stayed hunkered down in Bobby's house as they tried to figure out their next move.

But after the weeklong tense silence, Dean decided he had had enough. He took off in his Impala and headed for the nearest bar to get away from the awkward situation at Bobby's.

Once getting onto his fourth beer, he looked up at the television playing news clips of the day, most still covering the effects of Lucifer being freed on the world. He shook his head as he saw the number of dead or missing people and couldn't help but feel angry at his brother. This could have been avoided if Sam had just listened to him instead of taking the word of a demon over that of his own flesh and blood. He wished his father was still alive, he would know what to do right now. He would have known what to do with Sammy and could have prevented this whole situation most likely.

"The whole world's going to shit." The guy at the stool beside him muttered as he ordered a drink.

Dean nodded, "Looks that way." He said back before turning back to the television.

The man took his drink as he followed Dean's gaze to the television.

"You know, when they say apocalypse, I don't think it really sets in until you read about quite how many people die. Of course no one has figured it out yet, but they will, in time."

Dean tensed. His eyes flickered over to the man. He looked in his mid to late forties. His head was mostly bald but the way he spoke Dean knew he wasn't a business man coming in for a nightcap.

Dean's hand drifted to his waist where the angel blade he got from Percy was stashed.

"I wouldn't bother. You're not going to be able to use that in time." The man said dismissively.

Just as his fingers touched the hilt of the blade, the man appeared in the stool on the other side of him before he grabbed Dean's hand and slowly pulled it away from the blade. The man carefully pulled it out of Dean's waistband and shook his head.

"This belonged to a good soldier. I'm afraid this belongs to Heaven and not to you Dean."

Dean wrenched his hand out of the assumed angel's grasp. He brought it back to the bar and grabbed his beer.

"So, which one are you?" Dean asked bitterly.

The man smiled and took another sip of his drink. "I am Zachariah."

Dean took a pull off his beer as he eyed the angel carefully. "Let me guess; you're here to tell me to submit to my destiny; give my body to Michael and watch the world be ripped apart when he gets in his little bitch fight with his brother."

Zachariah smiled, "To put it in simple terms, yes. But I'm not so much asking as I am telling you you're going to say yes."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You seem pretty confident, what makes you so sure? How did you find me anyway?'

Zachariah's smile grew, "We're Heaven. You're going to say yes or we're going to make you say yes. And it's not hard to find you since you haven't left the place you were last seen in by angels. As if we haven't kept a close eye on you. You're very important to us Dean."

Dean looked at the angel carefully, "Well that just sounds lovely. I'm glad people didn't misinterpret Heaven for the good guys or anything."

Zachariah chuckled, "Of course we're the good guys. It's just sometimes the good guys have to do whatever is necessary to make sure the good guys win. That's where I come in. I was tasked in convincing you to do the right thing."

Dean remained calm as he finished off his beer. He tossed a twenty on the bar before standing up, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but at the moment, Heaven can pretty much kiss my ass. No one wears me to the prom and that answer won't change."

Zachariah put a hand on Dean's shoulder before he could walk away, "Fair enough, but let me give you my counter offer."

Before Dean could respond they vanished from the bar and reappeared in some type of room that had no doors or windows. Dean stepped away from the angel as he reached for his pocket only to find his cell phone gone.

"Looking for this?" Zachariah asked smirking as he held the phone Dean got from Percy in his hand, "I don't think we want your demon friend making any unscheduled visits. This is more of our time Dean and it would be strange if you brought a demon friend."

The phone burst into flames as Zachariah dropped it and let it melt on the floor.

"You mean my archangel friend? The one who has all you dickheads shaking in your halos after how easily he got rid of that prick Raphael?" Dean growled back.

Zachariah's smile vanished. He flicked his wrist and sent Dean flying into the wall, hard.

"Raphael was a good brother. He made a mistake underestimating that freak but he is no threat to us. He will be dealt with in time."

Dean looked up from where he landed and smirked, "A brave face but I can see right through your act. Percy scares the shit out of you and he should. He has the power of Michael but no loyalty to either side. Heaven must be trembling at their mistake of letting him go to Hell. Now you've got to wonder whose back God has… I mean he chose Percy and you let him rot in Hell… I gotta say, if I were God, I'd be one pissed off S.O.B."

Zachariah snapped his fingers and Dean felt a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach before the sudden urge to vomit sent him to his knees. He watched as the blood poured out of his mouth from whatever the angel had done to him.

"I think I'm growing tired of our conversation Dean." Zachariah said in an annoyed tone. "We need to get down to business. You know what I need you to do and I think you should have figured out by now that you're not going anywhere until you agree."

Dean spit out a mouthful of blood before he started to laugh, "What's your plan, kill me if I don't agree? Do you take me for an idiot? You need me. You can't kill me or Michael will kill you."

Zachariah shook his head, "You are correct Dean. I can't kill you. But do you know what I can do? I can kill a whole lot of people who you care about. Who would you like to start with first? Hmmm? How about that cute little blonde girl? You know she loves you, right? Now she can show it when she dies for you. Let's bring Jo in here to join the fun." The angel said with mock glee.

Zachariah snapped smirked as two more angel showed up with Jo in between them. She looked around wildly until her eyes landed on Dean.

"Dean? Where are we? What's going on?"

Dean shook his head, "Being held hostage by Heaven's biggest asshole's convention."

Zachariah frowned, "Is that really how you address an angel of the lord? One who has taken such a special interest in making sure you make the right life choices?" He said in a mock offended tone."

Dean scowled deeply, "Don't you dare touch her. She has nothing to do with this."

Zachariah rolled his eyes, "Come on Dean, you know what you need to do. One simple word from you and pretty little Jo goes back to her mother and the drunks stinking up their bar."

Dean looked at Jo sadly, "I can't Jo. You have to understand. If I do, you'll die anyway."

Jo was pale but she put on a strong face and nodded, showing she understood that whatever they were trying to make Dean do was too big for him to give in about.

Zachariah shook his head feigning pity as he looked at Jo. He raised his hand but to his utter shock, she didn't react.

Zachariah raised his hand in her direction again but Jo was kept looking back at him strangely.

"What is this? Who are you girl?" He snapped.

Jo's eyes widened and she stepped back only to have her two captors hold her in place.

Zachariah approached her as he raised his hand to slap her. As he brought his hand down, he was blasted backwards and landed on his back in a daze. He slowly got to his feet.

"What is this magic? What are you?" Zachariah growled.

"She is a beautiful young lady who Dean would have hooked up with long ago if he wasn't kind of a homo." A voice said from above them.

Zachariah looked up as his eyes widened. Sitting on a light fixture with a mischievous smile on his face was Percy. He sat on the hanging light which swung back and forth making him look like a little kid on a rope swing.

"I have to admit, even for an angel, you sound like a complete fucktard. I mean, the power you think you wield is hilarious. I want to kill you, but I can't. I can't kill someone so fucking stupid who I know will crack me up again with his stupidity." Percy said as he swung around on the lamp.

"So the freak shows his face." Zachariah sneered.

Percy frowned, "You know, freak is a hurtful word. I prefer Angelic Demonic American if you need to categorize me… Racist dick."

Percy vanished from the light fixture and reappeared beside Jo. He snapped his fingers as the bodies of both the angels who were holding her exploded. Jo let out a yelp of shock as she was covered with blood.

Percy frowned, "My bad Jo. Didn't think that one through. I got you covered though." He said snapping his fingers again as she was cleaned instantly.

Percy looked up at Zachariah who looked nervous and dumbfounded.

"Confused? Well you see I knew you clowns would come after my boy Dean here. So when I gave him that phone, it sends me a message the minute it is destroyed. Thank you for the overkill, led me right to you." Percy explained casually. "No need to fear, I'm not going to kill you. Someone needs to pass my message on to Michael."

Zachariah looked at Percy with fear before he steeled his nerves, "So, you side with Lucifer after all?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Me? Side with Lucifer? No, not so much. Truth is, never met the guy. Only archangel I've met was Raphael… Huge douchebag by the way. I play for team Percy. When you go back to Heaven, I need you to pass this message along to Michael." He explained slowly.

Zachariah looked wary but waited for Percy to finish.

"Dean Winchester is off limits. As for the world, I don't really care. Michael and Lucifer can go measure their dicks in whatever meat suits they want, but Sam and Dean belong to me. Come after them and I will get involved. If he thought I showed anything in the fight with Raphael, he will learn differently. I care not for his fight with Lucifer but Dean is a friend. He and his brother are mine, under my protection. He can accept my terms and find a different vessel or he can meet me as Raphael did. And I promise he won't like the results."

Zachariah glared at Percy murderously, "You will regret those words you hairless ape."

The light flickered as Percy's wings were visible in the shadows. He glared right back at Zachariah. "Go. Tell your master my message before I kill you for trying to hurt such a pretty girl."

Zachariah didn't respond for a minute until Percy raised a hand and he vanished, the sound of wings flapping the only sign of his exit.

Percy smirked, "Pussy."

Dean walked over to Jo quickly, "I'm sorry Jo. I couldn't…." He began before Jo shut him up as she kissed him. When the broke apart Percy was grinning like a fool.

Jo looked over at him nervously, "Who or what are you?"

Percy shrugged, "Name's Percy. I'm no one really. Just a friend of Dean's who isn't afraid to kick some feathery ass if need be."

Jo opened her mouth but Percy snapped his fingers and she vanished from the room leaving Dean and Percy alone.

"What did you do with her?" Dean asked a bit wary.

Percy smirked, "I sent her somewhere safe, don't worry."

Dean nodded as they two fell silent for a minute.

"I thought this wasn't your problem?" Dean asked looked at Percy expectantly.

Percy shrugged, "Zoë thought it best if I keep an eye out over you. We have our own interests in mind and they are not best served by you being Michael's bitch. Plus, like I said, I consider you a friend. No one makes my friends their bitches without getting their ass kicked."

Dean just stared at Percy until he got punched in the shoulder, "Cut the shit." Percy grumbled. "Don't get all Lifetime movie on me here. I got your back. That's it. Tell your friend Castiel he can deal with Heaven himself, it's not my problem. I not a demon or an angel. I'm a fucking Jackson and we do whatever the fuck we want."

Dean just shook his head, "I suppose I should thank you…" Percy cut him off by shoving him.

"I'm looking out for me more than anything. Now tell me something. Since you left Hell, have you even gotten laid?" Percy asked with an eyebrow raised.

Dean scowled, "I've been busy dealing with the apocalypse."

Percy shook his head, "Are you sure you don't have a vagina? Because you're acting like one. You're basically a virgin again you little bitch. I sent Jo to a room at the Hilton Hotel in Pierre, South Dakota. I swear if you don't get on that, I'm going to smite your ass myself. Stop being a pussy. Lucifer isn't going anywhere at the moment. Go get laid. Maybe you won't be such a pansy after."

Dean glared hard at Percy who rolled his eyes, "You're going. It's non-negotiable. I'll be in touch. Stay the fuck away from angels. I don't have time to save your mortal ass every time you fuck up." Percy laughed.

Dean opened his mouth to argue but Percy smirked and snapped his fingers as Dean found himself with a confused looking Jo sitting on the end of the bed in a hotel room. He shook his head until he took a good look at Jo in her mini-skirt. Maybe Percy had a point. He could die any day and he had no interest in dying a virgin, technicality or not.


	16. Let's Make a Deal!

Ch. 16

Dean walked out of the Hilton Hotel with Jo beside him. He checked his pocket and cursed when he realized he didn't have any of his fraudulent credit cards with him. He had about $40 to get both him and Jo back home. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out an idea. When nothing came to him, he pulled out his cell phone to call Sam.

Just as he was about to hit send, Jo elbowed him in the ribs. He looked at her confused but she pointed ahead of them where the valet stood with the keys to his Impala in hand and the passenger side door open.

Dean looked suspicious. He was wary this could be another one of Zachariah or the other angel's attempts to lure him into a trap. He cautiously made his way to the valet but the guy just handed him the keys. Dean reached into his pocket to tip the guy but the valet shook his head.

"It's been taken care of sir. Mr. Jackson sends his regards"

Dean raised an eyebrow before he tensed when the valet's eyes turned black. Dean reached for a gun when the valet put up his hands.

"Not necessary, I work for Percy and Percy alone. He said wait here with your car until you showed up. I am no threat to you."

Dean relaxed slowly but kept an eye on the demon as he made his way into the driver's seat. The valet waited for him to get inside before turning and walking back towards the hotel. Dean looked over at Jo who had a wad of cash, a piece of pie and a note in her hand.

"They were on the passenger seat." Jo answered before he could ask.

Dean grabbed the note and the pie before opening the folded piece of paper.

The note was short and to the point.

Dean,

Stop walking to your death, it doesn't suit a survivor of Hell. Watch Sam closely, I'm guessing there will be some aftereffects of his little demon blood drinking phase. I've got some business to attend to so you're on your own for a while. Curious about the money? I'm an archangel, I just snap my fingers and shit appears, pretty awesome right? You better enjoy the pie, both last night's and the plate sitting beside you.

-Percy

Dean smirked until he saw Jo looking at him curiously. He crumpled up the note and shrugged.

"Just said the pie and cash were a gift from Percy." Dean said quickly.

"Who the hell is this Percy guy?" Jo asked realizing she hadn't even asked last night when she and Dean were, uh, preoccupied with other matters and activities.

"Honestly I don't even know how to answer that question," Dean replied seriously. "I met him when I was in Hell. He kind of protected me while I was in there. I thought he was just a demon who took pity on me but apparently he's actually an archangel who's also part demon with a demon wife and really I have no idea how to explain it any more than that."

Jo looked a little taken aback. After a minute she seemed to come out of her shock, "So is he trustworthy or is he someone to worry about?"

Dean paused for a minute as he thought about her question. Percy had done some terrible things, killed innocent people when he first got out of Hell and pretty much ripped the pantheon of Greek gods to pieces. He also thought about how many times Percy had come to the rescue to save his and Sam's asses even after Sam had tried to kill his wife.

"I trust him. I'm not saying he is good but I would trust me with my life, more than any of the other angels I've met."

Jo looked unsure by his answer but decided not to question him as they pulled onto the highway to bring her home. If Dean trusted this Percy guy then she would as well.

Line Break

A golden light descended from the heavens in the middle of an empty and dark dirt road. No streetlights could be seen in either direction, only the moonlight from above provided any relief from the darkness of the late night.

A blonde haired woman opened up a container, checking the contents to make sure she had everything that was needed. She glanced at the picture of herself, the graveyard dirt, a black cat bone, and a yarrow plant. She closed the container and walked to the center of the road where the road met at another at a crossroads.

She dug a small hole in the middle of the crossroad before taking a deep breath hoping that it worked. She dropped the container inside and buried it before standing up and looking around.

To her dismay, nothing happened. She looked around as all the hope was drained from her heart.

"Well this is rich." A female voice said from behind her.

The blonde spun around and gasped.

"Hazel?"

Hazel smirked, "Yes Annabeth, were you expecting someone else?"

The minor goddess looked shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "You summoned me, why don't you tell me?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Y…You're a demon now?"

Hazel's smirk grew as her eyes turned red, "Why yes, courtesy of my dear friend Percy. I prefer to be more hands off so he made me a crossroads demon, in charge of making the deals. You know, more interactive without getting my hands dirty. I pride myself on being a people person."

Annabeth's expression turned pained, "I'm sorry Hazel. I am so sorry Percy did this to you."

Hazel looked at her one time friend incredulously, "Sorry for what? I asked for this. Percy was like a brother to me until you and the rest of the traitors betrayed him. Don't pity me bitch, I'm going to live forever now which is more than I can say for you if you don't get to the point of calling me."

Annabeth was taken aback by her response.

"Hecate said this was the only way I could get my daughter back. I… I need her back. This was my fault. I need to fix this." She said desperately.

Hazel's expression was devoid of emotion as she thought about the request. After enough time for Annabeth to start to worry had passed, Hazel smirked.

"Your request is entirely possible," Hazel said before pausing to allow Annabeth to look relieved, "but a deal with you is not something I would make on my own. I will need to speak to my boss before we can talk about terms." She said enjoying every second of Annabeth's distress.

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but stopped when Hazel closed her eyes.

A minute later, a new voice spoke from behind Annabeth.

"And what can Hell do for my favorite minor goddess?"

Annabeth whirled around and paled when she saw the milky white eyes of Zoë Nightshade before they shifted back into their normal volcanic rock black.

"Zoë," Annabeth said nervously. "You're Hazel's boss?"

Zoë rolled her eyes, "Well Percy is the King of Hell, being his wife makes me the Queen now doesn't it? Since you're so dear to my husband's heart, he sent me to deal with you personally. Now, tell me what it is that you are willing to sacrifice so much for?"

Annabeth felt a big of envy worm its way into her heart. Percy used to be hers. She should be a queen, not some minor goddess in a mostly dead pantheon. She shook it off and focused on the reason she was there.

"I want my daughter back. Percy and you have taken everything from me but that is too far, she was just a child." Annabeth growled.

Zoë smiled a bit, "We did, didn't we? Killed your husband and daughter; oh, you should see what Percy and I have been doing with Athena and some of your siblings." She said excitedly.

Annabeth's eyes widened before she pulled out a dagger. Before she could take a step she was backhanded hard by Hazel knocking her to the ground.

"I guess your daughter doesn't matter." Hazel sneered. "Burning for eternity in Hell she remains."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "No! Wait, I'm sorry. Please, I want her back."

Hazel paused with a wide smirk. She looked at Zoë who rolled her eyes at Annabeth, "I'm guessing you know that your wish is not free, right?"

Annabeth steeled her nerves and nodded, "Yes Hecate informed me of the terms… I get my daughter back and in ten years you claim my soul?"

Zoë laughed loudly, "Is that what Hecate told you? She may be the goddess of the crossroads but she only knows so much. The terms depend on the situation my dear and I have no plans on giving you the usual deal that normal strangers get."

Annabeth's face turned deathly white.

"What are your terms?"

Zoë smirked, "For you, since we're such good friends, I'll give you a year."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "A year? That's it? I'm a goddess! My soul should be worth more than a mortal's!"

Zoë chuckled, "You would think so but think about it this way; if I chose to, I could kill you right now and drag you down to Hell to join your daughter in eternal damnation. Since we go back, you being the reason I died and all, I'm sentimental. I'm willing to give you a year, a year to spend with your daughter to find someone else to raise her when you're gone; a year to savor the memories of her childhood. The choice is yours but I'm not a patient demon, think quickly Annabeth."

Annabeth's face became panicked. She tried to think of what to do or a way to improve the terms. Zoë tapped her wrist as if a watch were there impatiently.

"Going once." Zoë mocked.

Annabeth cursed silently. She was a daughter of Athena, she should be able to think of something.

"Going twice."

Annabeth paled. Her mind was drawing blanks. She looked up at Zoë who opened her mouth to speak.

"Deal!" Annabeth cried desperately.

Zoë smirked, "Good decision."

Annabeth glared at her, "Do I need to sign something?"

Hazel laughed, "Sorry Annabeth but deals like this are sealed with a kiss. If you want to see your daughter again then you might want to pucker up."

Annabeth's expression turned to disgust, "I'm not kissing a demon."

Hazel shrugged, "Okay then. I guess we'll be going." She said turning around before Annabeth grabbed her arm. Hazel smirked as she turned around.

Annabeth looked unsure of what to do next before she closed her eyes. Hazel glanced at Zoë whose expression was full of amusement. She nodded her head.

Hazel grabbed the back of Annabeth's head and pulled her lips to her own as she kissed her hard, forcing her tongue into Annabeth's mouth as she held her head in place so Annabeth couldn't pull away. Hazel's tongue roamed Annabeth's mouth as she tried to struggle. After a good fifteen seconds had passed she let go of the minor goddess' head as she stumbled back looking at Hazel in shock and disgust.

"What was that?" She screeched.

Hazel's smile turned mischievous, "Just getting my money's worth. The deal is sealed. See you in a year Annabeth."

Before she could say anything Hazel vanished from the crossroads making the daughter of Athena panic.

"Relax slut," Zoë laughed. "You will get your daughter."

Annabeth's grey eyes snapped to Zoë, "Where is she?" She growled.

Zoë smirked, "Do you think Percy that much a monster that he would kill a little girl?"

Annabeth looked confused, "I watched her die."

Zoë rolled her eyes, "Percy is an archangel. The most powerful being in existence with the exception of God. He killed her and then brought her back to life." She explained as she handed Annabeth a piece of paper.

Annabeth took it and examined it before turning back to Zoë, "What is this?"

Zoë grinned, "That, my dear old friend, is the address of the orphanage where your daughter is. Where she has been since Percy killed her. Go find her, a deal is a deal, she is there. All you have to do is go to her."

Annabeth's face was priceless. She was at a rare loss for words before her eyes narrowed.

"Then the deal isn't real."

Zoë shook her head, "No the deal is real. You get your daughter back and now your soul is mine. You think you're so smart but Percy planned this from the start. Now you have sold your soul for a daughter who wasn't even dead. He played you from the start you bitch. You're not half as smart as he is, he just doesn't need people to stroke his ego all the time. Enjoy your time Annabeth, the days will go quickly."

Annabeth looked horrified but Zoë vanished from sight before she could say anything,

Tears sprung into Annabeth's eyes as she realized she had just sold her soul for basically nothing and now she was powerless to fix it. She dropped to the ground as she broke down, sobbing in the middle of the crossroads with her time slowly ticking away by the second.

Line Break

Percy Jackson sat in a small a bar in Austin, Texas. A Johnny Walker Black sat in front of him, his seventh of the night before he gulped it down quickly and tapped his glass on the bar.

The bartender made her way over.

"Are you sure? I think you might have had enough sweetie."

Percy rolled his eyes as he pretended to reach into his pocket and a few hundred dollar bills appeared in hand. He laid them on the bar.

"I'll make you a deal; you just keep pouring until I tell you to stop and there will be more of these for you sweetheart."

The bartender's eyes widened. She grabbed the bills and looked at them carefully before she grinned.

"Whatever you say hunny." She said as she picked up Percy's glass and took it away. She came back a moment later and laid a fresh filled glass in front of him.

Percy picked up the glass and took a drink revealing a folded piece of paper underneath it. He set his glass down and opened the note and found a phone number.

"You wish bitch." He muttered as he crumpled up the paper and dropped it beside him.

The guy next to him snatched the paper before it could hit the ground.

"Are you sure? She was very pretty." The man said raising an eyebrow.

Percy turned before he tensed. He relaxed and composed himself before speaking.

"I thought you might show up." He muttered. "Lucifer, right?"

Lucifer nodded, "Perseus, the man I've heard so much about."

Percy took another drink of his glass, "So what can I do for Heaven's most wanted?"

Lucifer chuckled, "I'm not sure that title belongs to me anymore. I hear you've made quite a name for yourself already. But I think you know what I want."

Percy's lips quirked slightly, "Sam Winchester? I'm afraid I'm fresh out of those at the moment. Why do you need him, you seem right at home inside whatever Joe Blow you got to say yes to you already."

Lucifer smiled as the bartender set a beer down in front of him, "Oh him? No, he's just a temporary home. Sam is my destiny and you know it. That is why you're hiding him and Dean. You know Michael and I need them. Very smart, I have to say you have carved yourself quite a large place on the chess board."

"One must watch over themselves if they want to stay ahead in the world." Percy said with a slight smug smile on his lips. "Right now I know neither you nor Michael dare make a move against me. You both know you'd end up like Raphael."

Lucifer frowned, "Yes, I was less than pleased to learn about the fate of my dear brother."

Percy shrugged, "His fate was his to decide. He chose to seek me out and try to fight me. He learned the foolishness of that decision. I believe you are much smarter than that though. You will try to persuade me to give you Sam before you try and stab me in the back."

"And who says I would betray you? I happen to pride myself on honesty." Lucifer said feigning innocence.

Percy laughed humorlessly, "Don't take me for a fool Lucifer. You and Michael will never accept me as a brother. Don't worry, I'm fine with it but don't expect me to buy any of the bullshit you send my way. You hate mankind and I used to be a member of it. Just know you would be a fool to think me still a man. I am very much an archangel and I am not to be toyed with. God made me what he did for reasons I don't know yet but you would be wise to understand one thing; I am not going anywhere. I have no intention of helping you or Michael or either side. Since I don't really belong to either side, I play for team Percy and team Percy helps whoever benefits Percy the most." He said as he dropped several hundred dollars on the bar.

"But hey, maybe this will all work out for everyone in the end. Have a drink on me, after all, what are brothers for?"

Lucifer turned but the sound of wings flapping signaled Percy's exit from the bar leaving the fallen archangel alone and wondering exactly how this new powerful player would affect his plans.


	17. Join My Merry Band of Outlaws, Won't You?

Ch. 17

Percy Jackson sat in a park overlooking a soccer field as he thought about his first meeting with Lucifer. He knew it was coming but he couldn't deny he was a little worried about the future. Lucifer was not someone to toy with and if he managed to get his hands on Sam, it could be the end of Percy if he wasn't careful. Inside his true vessel Lucifer was most likely as powerful if not more powerful than him and Percy knew it.

Then there was Michael to worry about. He was just as powerful; if not more powerful than Lucifer and that was something to fear. Percy still had the upper hand; he had their vessels and had no intention of letting them fall into the hands of his fellow archangels.

But with Lucifer free and walking the earth, all the demons once loyal to Percy could no longer be trusted. They considered Lucifer their father and creator and served him before Percy leaving him only the handful of ones he created or resurrected in the case of Abaddon. This meant he would have to be careful and keep his plans close to the vest. He had no intention of letting Michael and Lucifer have their showdown; that would be the end of world and this world belonged to him and he planned to keep it that way.

The new and improved Anaklusmos appeared in his hand as he felt the presence of something powerful approaching.

"Perseus." Castiel said as he appeared beside him.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Well if it isn't my own jailbreak partner himself, what can I do for you Castiel?"

"I wish to talk." Castiel said as his eyes drifted to the blade in Percy's hand. "Preferably without the sword in your hand."

Percy shrugged as the blade vanished, "Fair enough, not like I couldn't end your existence without it anyway. Now what is so important you would risk your life by coming to me?"

Castiel nodded but looked anxious, "Sam and Dean, I want to know where they are."

Percy let out a small laugh, "You and every other angel in existence. Unfortunately for both Heaven and Hell I don't plan on sharing that information with you or anyone else."

Castiel shook his head, "I am not here on the behalf of Michael or any of the other angels. I wish to help you in keeping them away from Michael and Lucifer."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I need your help?"

"You lack allies. Lucifer has all of Hell behind him and Michael almost all of Heaven."

Percy smirked, "Touché. But I find your sudden interest in helping a bit too convenient. Whatever game you're playing, it's not going to work. I have half a mind to smite you for trying to deceive me. Dean and Sam trusted you and you want to turn them into pawns in…"

"That's not what I'm doing." Castiel snapped cutting him off. "I am here because you need help and a handful of demons is not enough. You need allies. I am offering to help you, you should be grateful for the offer."

Percy was a little surprised but still shook his head, "And how does one angel turn the tide?"

A small smile appeared on Castiel's lips, "It won't but I have some ideas that will help our chances and increase our allies."

Percy raised an eyebrow in question.

Castiel's smile grew a bit, "What are your thoughts of likely suicide missions?"

Percy grinned, "Well when I was a human they were my specialty; you've got my attention now, I'm listening."

Line Break

Dean leaned back against the iron doorframe as he listened to his brother's cries of pain and pleading for freedom. He had been at it for over a day now and Dean was just forced to sit and listen, keeping his own brother a prisoner as he worked the demon blood out of his system.

"Dean! Come on Dean! You gotta let me out! You're killing me!" Sam screamed from behind the thick iron door.

Dean shook his head. He hated making his brother suffer but Sam had brought this on himself.

"Here." A voice said breaking Dean from his thoughts. He looked up to see Bobby with a beer in his hand. He took the beverage gratefully and gave his father-like figure a small smile.

"Why don't you go get some shut eye? I'll watch over Sam for a bit." Bobby offered.

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine." He was going to stay where he had been planted for the last twenty four hours until Sam worked through this.

Bobby looked doubtful, "Can't you just call your angel buddy to snap his fingers and make Sam better?"

Dean laughed humorlessly, "You mean the guy whose wife you and Sam tried to exorcise? The one who Sam's shot in the head twice? I don't think he's looking to do Sam any favors."

Bobby sighed before looking at Dean more serious, "Are you sure we can trust him? I mean, isn't he like part demon, married to demon and got a lot of demon buddies? I just don't want to see you walk into a situation like Sam did with Ruby."

Dean shook his head, "It doesn't matter. He's never betrayed me and that's more than I can say for any other demons or angels. He is currently one of the only handful of people who isn't trying to make Sam and I into prom dresses for Michael and Lucifer. Until he gives me a reason to think otherwise, I'm going trust him, he hasn't given me a reason not to."

Bobby still looked unsure but before he could speak the flapping of wings made Dean jump to his feet.

"What are you doing here? How did you even find us?" Dean growled as he pulled a gun from his waistband.

"I'm here to help." Castiel said looking at Dean oddly. "What exactly do you plan to do with that gun?"

Dean pulled the hammer back on the gun, "Just leave."

Castiel closed his fist as the gun crumpled to pieces in Dean's hand.

"We have work to do. I don't have time for this." Castiel said before he flicked his wrist as the iron door swung open. Sam was curled up on the floor writhing in agony.

Dean jumped in front of the door, "Don't touch him."

Castiel took a step forward and vanished before reappearing beside Sam. He put his palm to Sam's forehead as his hand glowed slightly and Sam tensed. Castiel removed his hand as the younger Winchester brother suddenly relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

Castiel stood up and looked back at Dean who looked surprised but also wary.

"What do you want Cas?"

"We need to talk." A new voice said from behind Dean.

Dean spun around, "Percy?"

"No, Lucifer. Yes it's me you nitwit. Stop trying to shoot my comrade here and relax a bit, we have things to discuss." Percy said seriously.

"You're working with Cas now? Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

Percy nodded, "Things are about to get serious now Dean. I need allies and Castiel and I have decided our interests are close enough that working together will be more beneficial to both of us."

Dean looked unsure, "And you sent him here to help Sammy? Why? You hate Sam."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Hate is a strong word. Your brother annoys me at times but his reasons for what he does are legitimate. Plus I only hate people who are a threat to me. Sam is more like an annoying little insect who keeps shooting me in the fucking head. And I need him in top shape. Lucifer has found a temporary vessel until he can locate Sam. It is only a matter of time before Michael does the same. So at the moment all of Heaven and Hell are looking for the two of you. I need you both in working condition. You both have difficult roads ahead and you're going to need help to resist the advances of Michael and Lucifer. Having Sam rolling around on the floor going through withdrawals is a headache I don't need right now."

"Wait, how can they even find us? I thought you warded us off from the eyes of angels?" Dean asked confused.

"Angels yes but demons no. You two have work to do as well. We need soldiers because shit is about to hit the fan." Percy said simply.

"Soldiers?" Bobby asked confused.

Percy nodded, "Just prepare yourselves. Get your shit together. Castiel and I will work on recruiting some allies. Just be ready to go because you will be found, it's only a matter of time."

Dean still looked confused, "I don't see what the problem is? Neither Michael or Lucifer can use us without permission, something we won't be giving anytime soon."

Percy sighed, "Permission is not the word that I would use. How about they do whatever it takes to make you say yes? Resurrect your parents and torture them until you give in? Find anyone you've ever cared for and burn them alive until you give in? It's time to move off the kiddy table boys, a new war is here and if we lose we all die along with most of the world. Put on your party hats because shit's about to get serious."

Dean was about to respond but both Castiel and Percy vanished without another word leaving Bobby and Dean looking at each other wondering exactly what kind of shit was about to hit that seemed to have an angel and an archangel worried.

-x-

Sam Winchester's eyes slowly opened to find himself still inside Bobby's panic room, surrounded by iron walls. He was surprised to find he felt pretty good.

"Better now?"

Sam's sat up and looked around until his eyes landed on his brother who was sitting in a chair across the room drinking a beer.

"Actually I am."

Dean nodded, "Cas stopped by and did some of his angel hoodoo on you."

Sam's eyes widened, "Cas found us?"

"Percy brought him. Apparently those two are buddies now."

Sam was utterly confused. He wasn't even sure where to start.

Dean spoke before he could, "All they said was things were about to get bad. Lucifer and Michael are on the hunt for us and they needed you in working condition. They didn't elaborate, just said to be ready."

"Where are they?" Sam asked still confused.

Dean rolled his eyes, "No idea. They both vanished after they said what they wanted to say. I wanted to ask more but they said something about finding more allies."

"Allies?" Sam asked slightly intrigued.

Dean just shrugged, "I wish I knew. All we can do is what they asked and be ready. They say it's only a matter of time until we're found."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "And how are we supposed to be ready?"

Dean smirked, "The same way we always do, we get locked and loaded and then make sure we put on a good show."

Sam was silent for a moment before climbing out of the bed and to his feet, "Alright then, let's do it."

Line Break

Two figures with hooded white cloaks appeared in the middle of a park. The sun shined overhead and the park was engulfed in a tranquil silence. The only thing that stirred was the Autistic man a few dozen yards away as he flew a kite and enjoyed the peaceful afternoon sun.

"Seriously?" One of the hooded men asked.

The other shrugged, "It is peaceful. I come here to think."

The first rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"We must move quickly, if we are discovered too soon we'll never make it. If Michael learns you are in Heaven then he will challenge you Perseus." Castiel whispered quietly.

Percy nodded, "So it will be the two of us against Michael and all the angels in Heaven?"

"Pretty much," Castiel said simply.

"Well then, let's focus on not being seen for as long as possible."

Castiel nodded, "My thoughts exactly. Follow me."

The two vanished from their spots, reappearing in random people's heavens but moving too quickly for them to appear on anyone's radar. They continued like this for several minutes, Percy following Castiel closely until his ally came to a sudden halt.

"Why are we stopped?" Percy asked looking around anxiously.

"We're close. We aren't going to be able to make it inside unseen." Castiel said as a blade appeared in his hand.

Percy nodded, "Michael isn't close. I can handle angels, as long as we move quickly enough then we should be able to get in and out before Michael realizes what we're doing."

"Get ready," Castiel warned, "the minute we enter it could turn into a bloodbath."

Percy nodded as Anaklusmos appeared in his hand. He put a hand on Castiel's shoulder to stop him before he could leave again.

"I have taken your word up until this point but I hope you know if this is a trap there will be nowhere on Heaven or Earth to hide from my wrath."

Castiel turned to face the archangel slowly, "Whether you trust me or not is up to you but if this was a trap then an ambush would have been waiting for you the minute we appeared in Heaven. I am not betraying you but you should know once we enter, Heaven will send its best at us to stop us. You follow me of your own free will, just be warned."

Percy was silent for a minute before armor appeared on his body making Castiel raise an eyebrow.

"I do my best fighting in armor; it's more a comfort thing than anything else. I'm sentimental towards my days as a demigod."

Castiel nodded as he vanished, Percy following right behind as they reappeared in a vast white room. It was completely empty with the exception of a few doors and a desk at the other end.

"Castiel?" The angel at the desk asked standing up. "You don't have permission to be here."

Percy reappeared behind the man, "Guess we forgot to call first." He growled as he palmed the back of his head. The angel's eye lit up and glowed brightly as Percy's hand did the same. The glow continued getting brighter until the angel's eyes caught fire and the rest of his body followed suit. Percy pulled his hand away as the angel's charred and still smoking body hit the ground as broke into ash.

Castiel pushed open one of the doors as he and Percy took off inside. When they passed the doors, a hallway appeared before them, three more angels stood in the hall.

Anaklusmos appeared in Percy's hand as the first angel charged. He thrust his blade at Percy's neck only for him to duck as he flipped the angel over his back where he landed hard on the floor. Before he could recover, Castiel drove his blade through his chest.

The second and third angels sprinted forward, the first swinging at Percy's throat while the second swung his legs. Percy ducked the high strike and blocked the low one before he rolled forward between the two attackers and jumped to his feet.

One of angels lunged at Castiel who blocked the attack as he smacked the angel's forearm and jabbed at the angel's neck. The angel turned but the blade grazed his shoulder opening up a wound that glowed brightly.

He winced and glared at Castiel, "You will suffer for this traitor."

"Perhaps," Castiel replied as he ducked under a wild slash and drove his blade into the stomach of his attacker. "But not at your hands." He growled as he ripped out the blade and kicked his enemy back before his body glowed brightly until the blackened outline of wings lay around his unmoving body.

Castiel looked up to find Percy locked in battle with several angels, a few smoking bodies lay in his wake as he pushed on. Castiel was in a bit of awe watching his new comrade fight, his skills in combat were unlike any he had seen, right up there with those of Michael himself.

Percy ducked under a blade and thrust his hand forward blasting two of his attackers back before he dropped down low slashing across the stomachs of two angels and leaving wide glowing wounds in the midsections as their grace seeped out their body.

Percy kicked another angel back as he stumbled backwards until he had Castiel's blade driven through his back.

Percy turned to the two attackers whom he had blasted back as Anaklusmos vanished from his hand. He lunged forward before they could attack and put a hand to each of their faces as he brought them to the ground, his hands glowing as he smote both attackers in mere seconds. He grabbed the angel blade of one of the fallen and hurled it at Castiel.

It whizzed past the horror struck angel and imbedded into the chest of another angel who was attempting to sneak up behind him. Castiel turned in shock before he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said gruffly.

"Hey, kind of busy for gratitude, lead on if you wouldn't mind." Percy said back quickly.

Castiel nodded and ran past Percy and to the end of the hall before darting through a doorway to his left. Percy followed in behind him as the door open to another room, this one slightly darker than the others.

A half dozen angels stood waiting. Behind them and chained to a wall was a woman who was covered with wounds and barely conscious.

"You will die up here freak." One of the angels growled looking at Percy with hatred.

Percy smiled wryly, "I'm not a huge fan of that word. But I'll let it slide this time since you won't be alive for more than another few minutes."

"Michael will be here soon and the two of you will pay this your crimes, that is a promise." The angel snapped back.

Percy smirked, "Perhaps you little feathery bitch but none of you will be alive to enjoy the fight when the two of us finally have our confrontation."

Before he could respond, Percy charged forward thrusting his blade at the angel's head. He ducked but Percy sliced open the back of his legs as he brought his blade back, spinning to his left as he evaded another attack, grabbing the hand holding the attackers blade and forcing him to drive the weapon through the throat of another.

Castiel attacked but was on his back after missing his first attack and being kicked in the chest for his troubles. The angel stood over him smiling smugly as he raised his blade to kill only to stiffen when another blade was driven through his back. The angel's eyes widened as he turned to find his attacker.

"Balthazar," the angel gasped.

Balthazar grinned, "Nothing personal Cassiel, just business I'm afraid." He said as he pulled his weapon free. Balthazar waited for the glow to vanish as the angel lay before him dead before offering his hand to Castiel.

Castiel took his hand gratefully as they both turned to find five angels laying dead around Percy who was pulling Anaklusmos free of the chest of his final victim.

All three turned to the wall where the woman stood unmoving, held upright only by the chains.

"We need to hurry, Michael will be here any second." Castiel warned.

Percy nodded and approached the woman, putting a hand on her shoulder as her body glowed a bit and her eyes snapped open, her previous wounds gone from her body.

The woman gasped, "Perseus."

Percy smiled wryly, "Anna, nice to finally meet you in person."

Anna looked confused, "They said you were a demonic monster," she said looking at him in awe. "But, you're beautiful."

Percy chuckled, "Aw, you sure know how to make a girl blush, don't you. But I'm afraid we're a little strapped on time so let me get to the point. I need allies and my dear friend Castiel thought you might be interested in joining our little club."

"To help Lucifer?" Anna asked warily.

"No Anna," Castiel interrupted. "Just to prevent Lucifer and Michael from unleashing the apocalypse on Earth. All of Heaven and Hell are looking for Sam and Dean. We need help in protecting them."

Anna looked from Castiel to Balthazar and then finally to Percy before she nodded, "I'm in."

Percy smiled as snapped his fingers as the shackles broke finally freeing Anna from her bonds. Before anyone could say anything the door flew open at the other end of the room as an older looking teen walked in flanked by angels on both sides.

"You made a mistake coming here Perseus." The teen spoke calmly.

Castiel and Balthazar stood beside Anna with Percy a few feet in front of them.

"It's a mistake for an angel to come to Heaven and stop the torture of one of his siblings at the hands of her own kind? Any part of that seem wrong to you Michael?" Percy asked smirking as he twirled Anaklusmos in his hand.

"She is a traitor. She disobeyed and deserves her punishment." Michael said looking at Anna distastefully.

Percy shook his head, "A traitor because she didn't listen to God's orders or yours? Despite what you have the rest of Heaven believing they are not the same thing."

Michael glared at Percy, "I will give you one chance; give me the three traitors and tell me where Dean Winchester is and I will let you crawl back into damnation where you belong."

Percy rolled his eyes, "You're not in your true vessel Michael and I find it unlikely you want to take your true form and battle me here right in the middle of Heaven. You know I am more powerful at the moment and it was a good try but I'm going to call your bluff. If you were going to kill us then you already would have tried. We will meet again dearest brother and then we can see whose is bigger. Until then though," Percy said extending his middle finger towards Michael slowly, "you can go fuck yourself."

"You're trapped here," Michael said back with a smug look on his face. "The only way you're leaving is getting past us."

Percy rubbed his chin looking thoughtful, "You make a good point seeing as this room blocks us from just vanishing," he said watching Michael look even more smug. "But," he said pausing for dramatic effect, "I'm kind of an archangel too and being one gives me neat little powers that make me able to do things like this."

Percy turned and thrust his hand behind him as the wall cracked and crumbled behind him. A gaping hole appeared as Percy turned back to Michael with his own smug smile, "So like I said," he muttered extending his middle finger again before he, Castiel, Anna and Balthazar all vanished with the break in the wall disabling the rooms defenses and allowing them to return to Earth before Michael or anyone else could stop them.

The four angels appeared in the middle of Bobby's living room making Sam and Dean jump to their feet startled. Dean's eyes widened when he laid eyes on who was in their group.

"Anna?"

Anna smiled, "Hello Dean."

Dean shook his head, "I thought you were dead."

Anna scowled, "Close but they were taking their time. Luckily Perseus, Castiel and Balthazar broke me out before they could finish the job."

Dean smiled at the explanation as he looked at Percy and Castiel before looking confused at Balthazar.

"Who's he?"

"This is Balthazar, we served together for a long time. He has joined us and will help to stop Lucifer and Michael from unleashing the apocalypse." Castiel answered.

Dean nodded before turning back to Anna still shocked she was there.

Percy was looking at Dean confused before he chuckled a bit, "I take it you two know each other?"

Dean's eyes widened before he nodded, "She used to be human, well sort of."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Is that all? Because the look in your eyes tells me you broke yourself off a little piece of angel food cake, if I'm not mistaken."

Dean's jaw dropped before Percy laughed, "Well done Dean, couldn't be prouder. Now if you'll all excuse me, I've got some business to attend to while the rest of you get acquainted with each other."

Before Dean could say anything else, Percy vanished, the light sound of wings flapping the only evidence of his departure.


	18. A Trap Inside a Trap Inside a Trap

Ch. 18

Dean and Sam Winchester sat in their motel room silently. Their cell phones sat on the coffee table in front of them as they waited for the call. They were in Red Cloud, Nebraska; a town of just barely 1,000 people. They were there after three deaths were reported, all sharing the distinct trait of the victims' hearts being missing. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on. After Castiel had told them holding up at Bobby's was not their best bet for avoiding Michael and Lucifer, the two Winchesters had gone back to what they did best, hunting down and killing as many monsters as they could find.

They had a pretty good idea who the werewolf was and now they just waited. Bobby was perched outside the local college professor's residence as they waited for word he was on the move. So far they had yet to see any kind of sign of either demonic or angelic presences on their trail but they remained on edge. Percy said it was only a matter of time and Dean didn't really doubt it. They weren't exactly the most inconspicuous mortals in the world.

Before he could think any more on the subject, Dean's cellphone began to vibrate on the table in front of him. He looked at it to see a text message from Bobby. The message was short and simple.

Confirmed and on the move heading west from home.

Dean stood up, "We got to move." He said as he let the clip fall from his gun, double checking the silver ammunition as his brother did the same.

The two Winchesters jumped in the Impala and headed for the west part of town, the spot where all three victims had disappeared from. It only took fifteen minutes to reach their destination as they saw Bobby's car pulled onto the curb down a side street. Dean parked the Impala behind Bobby's ride and waiting as Bobby's driver's side door swung open.

He approached the Impala as Dean lowered his window.

"He took off into the park a few minutes ago, let's move."

Dean climbed out of the Impala as Sam did the same, both with their pistols in their hands as they followed Bobby into the park. The trio walked for several minutes before Bobby froze.

"Do you hear that?"

The screams of a woman could be heard in the distance before they took off at a sprint in the direction they were coming from. The ran for a few minutes before a woman burst through the tree line, running straight into Bobby making them both crash roughly to the ground.

Before either Sam or Dean could react, a second figure came barreling out of the woods, running straight through the two Winchester brothers and knocking them both to the ground.

Dean looked up to seeing a wolfish looking man stopped over Bobby and the woman before he looked around at both Dean and Sam before letting loose a roar of outrage.

Dean jumped to his feet only to be backhanded hard, sending him flying into a nearby tree where his gun dropped from his hand.

Sam managed to get a shot off, grazing the werewolf in the shoulder as it yelped in pain. Before he could get another shot off, the monster smacked his weapon free and pinned him to the ground. The creature barred its fangs as it prepared to feast on the younger Winchester's flesh.

Before it could bite, the wolf was pulled backwards. The woman who had been running from it had grabbed the creature by the head before she snapped its neck in one fluid motion, ripping its head clean off its body.

Sam, Dean and Bobby slowly climbed to their feet looking at the woman in shock. She turned towards them with a smirk on her face.

"Hello boys. I thought you might show up to save the day." She said as her eyes flashed black.

Before any of the three could reach for a weapon, the demon flicked her wrist sending the guns flying far from their grasps.

"Don't worry, I brought friends." She grinned.

Demons began climbing out of the woods by the dozen until over thirty stood in a wide circle around the three hunters, all wearing the same smug satisfied smiles.

"This was too easy," the female demon laughed. "You idiots hear a damsel in distress and come running to be the heroes, both predictable and pathetic. I'm afraid the running is over boys, time for you both to fulfill your destinies."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "We're not doing anything you little bitch, the only way we're going anywhere is if you're dragging our dead bodies."

The demon laughed, "Don't worry Dean that can be arranged. You'll just be brought back to life when needed. Please, make it that easy for us."

A small little blonde haired girl made her way through the crowd of demons and stood beside the three cornered hunters.

"Leave them alone. They are off limits." The little girl said frowning as she stomped her foot childishly.

The demons starting laughing hard, hardly even glancing at the child.

"Looks like we've even found a little snack to enjoy along with our prizes." One of the demons laughed and a couple others stepped towards the girl.

The little girl lifted her head and smiled sadistically, "A snack sounds lovely but none of you are worthy to be my meals. It's a shame they sent such pathetic little demons after these three."

The demons looked at the little girl confused before her eyes shifted to a milky white making a number of demons pale.

"Impossible." The female demon gasped, "You're dead."

The little girl smiled, "I was but I'm back to play! Who wants to be my friend?" She said excitedly.

Dean, Sam and Bobby were looking at the child in shock.

"Zoë?" Dean asked unsure.

The child pouted, "Come on Dean, it's me, Lilith. How did you forget about me so quickly?"

One of the demons charged forward and Lilith turned and thrust out her hand, stopping it in its tracks.

"No, no little one. I brought friends too!" Lilith grinned before two demons cried out in pain as their eyes flashed with light before they dropped to the ground.

A brunette with a dagger in hand and an auburn haired woman dressed in armor stood over their bodies. Before the demons could react, several more cried out in pain, arrows sticking out of various parts of their bodies before the scene descended into chaos.

More and more arrows flew in from both sides as demons dropped to the ground, desperately pulling at the arrows as the iron burned their flesh.

A demon ran at Sam trying to grab him before it froze as a white light glowed brightly from behind him before the demon's body dropped to the ground dead. Lilith looked at Sam and winked making him just gape at her and wonder what the hell was exactly going on. Sam, Dean and Bobby were in the middle of the chaos without weapons, forced to just watch everything that was happening around them.

Within a few minutes, dozens of dead bodies lay on the ground; only few demons were able escape the massacre before Lilith turned to the three hunters grinning.

"Did you guys miss me?"

Dean fired a shot straight at her head but to his disbelief the bullet stopped in midair before dropping harmlessly to the ground.

Two more figures appeared in front of Lilith as Dean, Sam and Bobby looked at them in shock.

"Perhaps not the best way to say thank you for saving your life." Percy said sarcastically.

"What the hell is this man, she's dead." Dean growled looking at Lilith in disbelief.

Percy shook his head disapprovingly, "Allies Dean, we need allies. Lilith has always been a dear friend and even if her loyalties were once misplaced, I would not miss the chance to bring her back. She is a powerful ally to have fighting for our side."

Dean gaped at Percy for a second before Sam started to yell.

"She's the whole reason we're in this mess! She freed Lucifer and now you bring her back and expect us to trust her?"

Percy narrowed his eyes at the youngest Winchester he raised her hand as Sam clutched his throat struggling to breathe.

"You were just as responsible for freeing Lucifer boy. I suggest you watch your tone." He said before dropping his hand and allowing Sam to breathe again.

Sam paled slightly remembering the beating Percy laid on him the last time he was crossed. He nodded quickly having no wish to experience something like that again.

Dean just stared at Percy before he turned to Castiel hoping for some backup.

"Please tell me you're not on board with this."

Castiel tilted his head to side, thinking of how to best respond.

"Perseus is our only hope for survival against what we face. He says she can be trusted and I will not doubt him." Castiel replied, "She is a powerful ally to have fighting for our side." He added looking at Dean hoping he would see the logic.

Dean shook his head but stopped when he heard Bobby gasp.

"Bela?"

The brunette smiled, "Hello Bobby, Dean, Sam. It's been a while." She said in her British accent.

"How are you here?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

Bela smirked, "I was recruited by our mutual archangel friend over there. When my choices are Hell or this, it was an easy decision." She said before her eyes flashed black making all three hunters look at her warily.

"You're a demon now?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Bela shrugged, "It's really not so bad. I get my body back and have a few nifty new powers that make things a lot easier. I was in Hell anyway; it was bound to happen eventually, this way I got to skip the torture for centuries before making the change."

A dozen young teenage girls in silver parkas and combat boots stepped out of the woods from both sides as Dean looked around confused. A young auburn haired girl with silver eyes looked at Percy who nodded.

"Thank you Artemis, your aide is greatly appreciated." Percy said before he closed his eyes for a second. A minute later, another girl in a silver parka appeared out of nowhere. "For your help, I will return another hunter back from the dead." He said looking at the goddess.

Artemis' eyes widened as the girl approached her warily. Artemis wrapped the young girl in a tight embrace before sending her off to join her sisters.

"Where were you camped before I called?" Percy asked.

"In northern Vermont, just outside of the town of Quechee." Artemis answered quickly.

Percy nodded and snapped his fingers as the goddess and the thirteen hunters vanished from their spots, reappearing inside their camp halfway across the country.

"And who in the hell where those girls?" Bobby asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"The goddess Artemis and her immortal handmaidens," Percy said chuckling at his look of shock. "I had originally killed them when I first returned to the world but later remembered they could be of use to me in a situation like this."

"Percy!" Dean yelled still glancing at Lilith warily. "What the hell is this? Why would you bring her back, and who's the other one? I don't know if I can get on board with this."

Percy nodded, "My apologies Dean, that was very rude of me; this is Abaddon, formerly a Knight of Hell who was killed by Raphael centuries ago. I brought her back shortly after my rise and she serves me now instead of Lucifer." He explained before smirking mischievously, "As for what I'm doing, think of it like the avengers, I'm Director Fury and this is my team, a mix of the best of Heaven and Hell to save this little planet when no one else can or will." He said in a mock serious voice.

Dean looked at him incredulously, "What?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "What are my options? Fight Heaven and Hell myself, thanks but no thanks. I had plans, plans that had nothing to do with watching over you two like the lost little puppies you are but things have changed. If Lucifer and Michael fight, then this planet goes bye-bye. My plan involves not being killed along with everyone else. Sure I could simply join them, make it a triple threat battle royale but I am smart enough to know those two would simply team up and waste me before they go after each other. Instead of bitching about things from the past, how about you get a little grateful I happen to have so many powerful friends who are willing to help watch over you two."

Dean was a little taken aback. He looked at Sam who was mirroring his expression before he turned to Bobby.

Bobby simply shrugged, "Don't look at me, I've got no love for demons but given the circumstances I'm not looking to push away any help at this point either."

Dean looked back at Percy before his eyes widened. Percy raised an eyebrow but Dean just cursed, "Shit."

Percy turned around and laid eyes on a half-dozen men in suits, a balder, mid to late forties looking man in the front.

"Zachariah," Castiel growled.

Zachariah smiled, "Yes I believe you boys have something that belongs to us. Why don't we make this easy and you just give us Dean so we can all walk away winners."

"And I believe we'll be taking dearest Sammy with us." A female voice said from the other side of Percy's group.

"Meg," Dean spat with narrowed eyes as a dozen demons stood behind her waiting.

"Well isn't this just awesome, like a little family reunion right here on earth." Percy said casually. "We've got Lucifer's little pets on one end and Michael's squad of dickless fairies on the other. Is this co-existence I'm sensing?"

Zachariah looked over at the demons distastefully before his faced turned uncaring, "When the shoes fits I suppose. Both our goals are the same so why not work together to achieve it before we let the bosses decide who's going to run this planet?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Why don't we skip the games, I think we all know you didn't show up here with six angels. Not even you are arrogant enough to think six of you would be enough to stop me even if you had fifty demons helping you out."

Zachariah smirked and held up his hands in surrender, "Alright, you caught me." He chuckled as another dozen angels appeared behind him, all with blades out ready to fight.

Percy nodded, "Still not enough and you know it."

Zachariah scratched his bald head, "You know, I thought there was something else but what was it again? It's right there on the tip of my tongue but I can't seem to put my finger on it."

"Hello brother," a new voice said as it walked out of the tree line.

"Lucifer," Percy muttered. "Nice of you to join the party, no Michael? Did he send his little brother to do the dirty work?"

Lucifer shook his head slowly, "Michael is not of concern at the moment. His vessel isn't stable enough for long term use, so it's just a little bonding for you and I."

Percy narrowed his eyes as he watched Lucifer slowly approach him. His walked slowly, eyeing Percy with every step he took.

"It doesn't have to be this way Perseus. I've come to realize that while you were once one of those cockroaches my father expected us to bow to, you are now one of us, one of my brothers. Just give us the Winchesters and let Michael and I do our thing; stand aside and let destiny play out as it should. No matter who wins you'll be free to live your little life however you wish." Lucifer said casually stopping a few feet away from Percy.

Percy tilted his head to the left, "You know, I had a thought you might stop by tonight Lucy. I must say you make a very generous offer. Now, let me give you my counter offer." He said as two figures appeared on each side of Lucifer.

Anna and Balthazar both dropped matches on the ground as holy oil caught fire and blazed quickly all around the two archangels as several other circles appeared including ones around Percy, Balthazar, Anna and Lucifer.

"What is this?" Lucifer growled.

Percy smirked, "Like I said, I thought you might show up, so I took necessary precautions. Since I wasn't sure exactly where you'd stand, I covered all my bases."

Lilith stepped forward and raised her hand as the fire around Percy shrank before going out completely.

"Lilith," Lucifer growled. "You would betray your own father, your creator?"

The demon inside the small child's body narrowed her eyes, "I died. I died to free you from your prison. When I was resurrected, I thought it was you, showing your gratitude for my sacrifice. But no, it wasn't. You left me dead, probably didn't even think about me once since I gave my existence to free you. Perhaps you were once my father but not anymore. I serve Perseus now and I shall continue to do so for however long I'm alive again."

"I'm going to filet you alive you worthless little insect." Lucifer spat.

"Actually you probably won't." Percy said casually as he turned to the two fires surrounding Anna and Balthazar making them shrink before going out. "Lilith is a dear friend and I believe she has earned this second existence. But, on a good note, you can watch as we rip apart Michael's little bitch squad over there."

Percy turned towards Zachariah grinning mischievously, "Don't try to leave, I've covered an entire five block radius with Enochian sigils to prevent you from escaping. You could run but I think we both know how that'd turn out for you. You really thought you could pull one over on me? An archangel? You," he said pointing directly at Zachariah, "I'm going to rip apart slowly for your arrogance you pathetic little weasel and Lucifer is going to watch me do it."

Percy turned towards Meg and the group of demons behind her who were now looking nervously at Percy.

"Goodbye." Percy grinned as he snapped his fingers and Meg's body exploded into a shower of blood and body parts. The remaining demons vanished before they shared her fate leaving Percy and his group with the small group of angels led by Zachariah.

Castiel looked at Percy almost pleadingly making him sigh. He turned to the angels shook his head.

"Remember the generosity and kindness Castiel is granting you this day as I promise you will never receive it again."

Percy flicked his wrist as the angels behind Zachariah vanished leaving the one remaining angel trembling slightly at the predicament he was in.

Percy smiled and looked up into the sky, "Hmm, I see you may have misplaced your loyalties as I don't see Michael descending from Heaven to save you."

"Now let's not be rash," Zachariah said holding up his hands. "There is no reason this needs to turn violent."

Percy reappeared behind Zachariah kicking him the back and sending him crashing headfirst into the ground. Percy slowly walked up as Zachariah tried to rise but kicked him hard in the ribs sending him rolling as he grunted in pain.

"Now what was it you called me?" Percy asked casually strolling up to Zachariah and kicking him in the face as he gasped for breath.

"Oh yes, a freak, that's what you called me. You know, I put on this tough guy façade but the truth is I'm very sensitive." Percy said in mock sadness. "You have no idea how much ice cream I had to eat to drown out my self-hatred."

"Please, forgive me." Zachariah pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want."

Percy rolled his eyes as he pinned him down with a foot to the back as Anaklusmos appeared in his hand. He raised it up before he paused.

"No. Where are my manners? I believe you were one of the ones responsible for Anna's special treatment in Heaven, were you not?"

Zachariah's eyes widened, "I was under orders. I could not defy the wishes of Michael."

Percy shook his head, "You could but you're nothing but a spineless coward." He said before turning to Anna, "Would you like the honors?"

Anna narrowed her eyes as she looked at Zachariah, "Nothing would give me greater satisfaction." She said stalking towards where Zachariah was pinned down. Her angel blade appeared into her hand as she wasted no time in driving through the top of his skull as his body emitted a blinding light before an explosion of light sent a flash through the area. When it was gone, Zachariah's dead body lay on the ground with the blackened outline of angel wings illustrating the place of his demise.

Percy smiled, "You go girl."

Anna smiled before looking at Percy seriously. They stared at each other for a second as they communicated telepathically before she nodded.

"Time to go boys." She said turning to where Sam, Dean and Bobby were watching the scene unfold. Before they could argue, they three hunters, Anna, Castiel and Balthazar all vanished from the park.

Percy turned to Lilith, Abbadon and Bela, "Thanks for the help ladies, go have yourselves some fun."

Lilith smiled evilly before she and the other two vanished as well leaving only Percy standing with a still trapped Lucifer.

"So, this is the part where you are going to try and kill me? Doesn't seem fair with me being trapped and unable to defend myself." Lucifer said eyeing Percy closely.

Percy raised his hand before lowering it as the fire surrounding the archangel shrank and went out.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting." Lucifer said with an eyebrow raised.

"You know you aren't as powerful as I am at the moment. You are far too intelligent to try to move against me. I may be a lot of things but one thing I am not is a coward. I am sure we will have our day when we go toe-to-toe but I will not do it like this."

Lucifer nodded, "That could and will most likely be a fatal mistake on your part. Not a very good strategy but I have to respect your confidence."

Percy smirked, "Let's not pretend you know anything about me Lucifer. When you broke out of your cage the last thing you expected to find was a third player on the chess board. We both know this story is far from over. I have foreseen parts of what is to come and I think my current strategy is just fine."

Lucifer shook his head, "It doesn't have to be like this…" He started before Percy cut him off.

"Actually I'm afraid it does. Until we meet again big brother." Percy said before vanishing from his spot leaving Lucifer standing there in the middle of a conversation for the second time.


	19. Hello Death

Ch. 19

Percy reappeared in one of the apartments atop the Intercontinental Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts. The first thing he found was a pair of dark volcanic rock black eyes narrowed at him. Zoë sat on the couch, her arms crossed and a look of barely restrained rage on her face. Despite being an all-powerful archangel, Zoë still had the ability to scare of daylights out of him.

"Hello love," Percy said a bit timidly.

"Release me." She said through gritted teeth.

Percy sighed and knew he was about to get his ass handed to him. He walked over to the couch, stopping a couple feet away before using his foot to smudge the lines of the devil's trap that surrounded the couch.

He knew what was to come but didn't even have time to think of it before a closed fist was driven into his jaw sending him stumbling a bit as Zoë recoiled clutching her painfully injured hand.

"I'm sorry." He said rubbing his jaw a bit and looking at her apologetically.

Zoë's eyes snapped up as she glared harshly at him, "Who do you think you are trapping me here? I should just leave and not look back after what you did."

Percy sighed deeply and sat down on the couch, "I didn't have a choice. I couldn't have you there, it was too dangerous." He tried to reason.

"I can take care of myself!" Zoë growled. Her face was red and the look in her eyes was full of anger and betrayal.

Percy stood up and clenched his fists to calm himself a bit before looking at Zoë, "Not against them. You are powerful Zoë, as powerful as I could make you, but Lucifer and Michael could kill you with a snap of their fingers. They are no mere pagan gods or monsters or demons; they are archangels. They are fierce and absolute, heaven's greatest weapon. They are one of the few beings who if they wanted to, they could kill someone and make it impossible for me to bring them back. If they got ahold of you, it would be over. I would hand them Sam and Dean on a silver platter. Given the choice between you and the world, it isn't even a question. I'm just trying to avoid having to make that decision because compared to you, the world means nothing to me."

Zoë stared at Percy as the anger seemed to slowly melt from her face. She stepped closer to him, slowly reaching out to grab his hand as he picked his head up to meet her eyes. Instead of saying anything, she leaned up, standing on her toes and pressed her lips softly to his.

She could feel him smile into the kiss as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. When they broke apart, she looked up to him with a serious expression.

"I love you Percy Jackson but you need to let things play out as they should. You cannot hide me away thinking it is the only way to protect me. I am not going to hide out until this gets resolved. I can help you. I want to help you. I need to help you. I know how dangerous Michael and Lucifer are, I happen to know all about archangels considering I am married to one. You have to trust me not to be foolish, I would never risk ruining our plans."

Percy stared into her dark eyes as he remembered first meeting her, when he was first captivated by her beauty, the look of a Persian princess she had and how much he longed to have met her before she was a huntress. He remembered how much her death hurt him even though he never showed it and how happy he was to have a second chance with her. He reached up and cupped her chin in his hand and gave her a gentle smile.

"Alright Zoë," he whispered. "But you are going to stay by my side for now on. There is too much on the line to not tread carefully."

Zoë smiled and gave him a gentle push onto the couch before she pulled her shirt off and climbed onto his lap as she watched his smile grow exponentially. She crashed her lips back onto his as she heard him snap his fingers making the lights dim and set for mood more romantic for what was to follow.

Line Break

Dean stood with his back pressed against the wall of the house of mirrors. He was standing in the middle of the county fair in Mobile, Alabama. Sam was about thirty yards down near the ticket booth as he eyed their target closely.

They had picked up their case by chance as they stopped for gas, Sam grabbing a newspaper after reading the headline of numerous children disappearing only to turn up a couple days later without hearts.

Their first instinct had told them this was a werewolf but the lunar cycle didn't match up. After some research they found what they were hunting. The lore wasn't exactly definite but they were pretty sure they knew how to kill it.

Dean locked eyes with Sam who gave him the signal to move. Dean saw a beautiful dark haired woman leading a child away from the rides and games and towards a more secluded part of the fair. Dean pulled out his silver knife and took off after the monster.

He kept his distance until he watched the monster lead the child between a few trailers, away from the watchful eyes of parents or other fairgoers. Dean followed, closing the distance until he saw the creature stop the child in his tracks.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "Snack time has been cancelled bitch!"

The woman shoved the child behind her, "It looks like I found my dinner; he was just going to be an appetizer."

Dean pulled out the silver knife as he approached the creature. The monster smirked, "Oh, a hunter, have you come to kill me?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, "That is the idea, just doing my civic duty and all that."

The monster laughed as her hands became clawed and her eyes turned reptilian in nature.

"I would like to see you try."

Dean smirked as he approached. He waited as Sam snuck up behind the monster. Dean charged right as Sam grabbed ahold of the creature as Dean jammed the silver knife straight into the monster's heart.

The monster screeched in pain as both Sam and Dean backed off. It dropped to its knees looking at the knife in horror. But as its breathing turned ragged, the sounds coming from the creature turned from struggling to breath to a quiet laughter that started to grow louder and louder.

The two Winchester brothers backed away confused.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam asked nervously. "I thought you said you got the blade blessed."

"I did!" Dean snapped back. "I don't know why it didn't work."

The monster stopped laughing and slowly stood up with a grin, "Sounds like someone got some bad information." She cackled as she pulled the blade free from her chest. She looked at it amusedly before tossing it to the ground.

Sam reached for his gun but the monster was in front of him with unbelievable speed. It slashed across his chest with its clawed hand opening up a gaping wound as he fell to the ground bleeding profusely.

"No!" Dean yelled as he started to empty a clip into the monster. The bullets passed through harmlessly making Dean pale. The monster was in front of him in an instant raising its clawed hand to strike him down before her hand was grabbed from behind stopping her abruptly.

"Tsk tsk sister, that's not very nice, now is it?"

The monster tried to turn around but was flung into the side of one of the trailers.

"Sister?" Dean asked incredulously.

Percy nodded, "Yes we are both children of Poseidon aren't we Lamia?"

The monster tried to climb to its feet but Percy just shook his head and snapped his fingers as she was instantly chained to the side of the trailer.

Dean shook his head still utterly confused, "What, you mean all of these creatures are your siblings?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Don't always trust the lore Dean. There is only one Lamia, she just reforms every time she is killed. You need celestial bronze, not silver."

Dean looked at him expectantly making him sigh, "You need celestial bronze, I could snap my fingers and speed up her molecules until she exploded." Percy said shaking his head as he turned to Lamia and put his hand to her forehead. The monster's eyes and mouth lit up with a blinding light before Percy pulled his hand back leaving her smoking corpse still chained to the trailer. "Or I could just smite her because it's kind of fun." He chuckled.

Dean pushed past Percy and knelt down next to Sam whose body was covered with blood and unmoving.

"Fix him!" Dean yelled.

Percy took a look at Sam and flinched, "I don't know if I can. He might be too far gone."

Dean's eyes widened, "What do you mean! You've brought him back from the dead, just heal him damn it!"

Percy sighed as a slight smirk tugged at his lips, "I think I might be able to help, just give me a second." He said as he laced his fingers together and cracked them as if readying himself for something big.

He snapped his fingers as they were transported to some kind of room, Sam's bleeding and dying body was laid out on a metal table. Dean looked around wildly but Percy was nowhere to be seen.

"Sam Winchester, a hunter. A man barely alive." A voice spoke ominously from all around the room. Dean looked around confused as he tried to figure out what the hell was happening.

"Gentlemen, we can rebuild him. We have the technology." The voice continued as Dean's eyes widened in realization before a scowl appeared on his face. "We can make him better than he was before. Bigger… Stronger… Less of a vagina…"

"God damn it Percy!" Dean yelled in frustration.

Percy appeared beside Sam's body with a frown, "Dude, come on; like that wasn't the perfect time for that." He sulked before rolling his eyes and touching Sam's shoulder. His body tensed before his eyes snapped open. Sam sat up clutching his chest before his eyes landed on Dean and then Percy. He looked around the room before his expression turned confused.

"Where the hell are we?"

Percy shrugged, "Top secret research facility. I was going to turn you into the six million dollar man but Buzz Killington over here had to rain on my parade."

Sam's eyes widened before he looked at his brother gratefully. Percy sighed and snapped his fingers as the trio reappeared inside Dean's Impala as it sped down the interstate.

Dean grabbed the wheel as the car swerved a bit drawing some angry horns from other drivers before Dean settled into his lane.

"What the fuck was that?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "You needed to get on the road, it's best if you don't linger in one location for too long."

"You couldn't give me a little warning?"

"Why? Are you concerned that you'd die with me in the car with you? I don't think you guys quite grasp the concept of an archangel… Save by the hand of god, another archangel or an incredibly lucky angel, I pretty much can't die. And I wouldn't let you die either. I mean seriously, you're the man Dean and Sam… Uh, well it would be unfortunate if you died as Lucifer could get to you." Percy finished slightly awkwardly.

Sam looked at Dean, his face full of annoyance.

"Come on man." Dean said looking at Percy through the rearview mirror. "Cut him some slack. So he's made a few mistakes, acted like a dick…"

"Shot me in the head. Tried to send my wife back to hell." Percy continued.

Dean sighed, "True but we're all in this together. It'd be better if you two didn't hate each other."

Percy chuckled, "I told you, I don't hate Sam. He's too damn sensitive. I mean seriously, how many times have I saved his life? If I really didn't like him, I'd put him somewhere I know Lucifer would never find him. He would be alone, miserable and probably try to kill himself to avoid the shitty life he would be living. But I don't because despite the fact he's kind of been a dick to me, I still like him. So let's wrap up this little sharing session about our feelings and focus on keeping you two away from Michael and Lucifer."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Dean asked looking at Percy again through the mirror.

Percy shrugged, "Keep hunting but do not hunt demons. Stick to the monsters and don't linger in one place for too long. I'll be in touch."

Sam turned around but Percy was gone.

"Damn angels." Dean growled as he punched the acceleration and sped past the traffic in the right lane of the highway.

Line Break (Couple days later)

Percy and Anna appeared in the small town of Carthage, Missouri. When they both looked around they found the town empty with a seemingly endless amount of Reapers littered all throughout the town.

Percy glanced at his sister and saw her expression was worried.

"Where are the people?" She asked.

Percy shook his head to show his wasn't sure. He had a thought but decided not to say it aloud. Not yet anyway. As they made their way through town searching for some kind of human life or at least demonic activity, Percy put out his hand to stop Anna as both their eyes landed on a spot a dozen yards ahead where a familiar looking demon was watching them with a smirk.

"Well looks like Lucifer picked his favorite pet." Percy said dryly.

Meg smiled, "He is simply a loving father unlike his and rewarded me for my loyalty with another chance at life."

Percy rolled his eyes, "And you were really foolish enough to show your face to me again?" He said as he raised his hand and brought his fingers together. He smirked at he snapped them but his smirk vanished when nothing happened.

"Missing your angel juice?" Meg laughed. "Like I said, a caring father who knew you might show up. Let me introduce you to some friends I brought up for the day." She said as she pet the creature to her left as it growled at Percy menacingly.

Percy looked at Anna who was staring at the beast nervously.

"Relax, remember what people told you about me?"

Anna looked at him confused as his eyes turned milky white.

"Before I got my grace, I had a little transformation while in Hell. Lucky for us, it wasn't burned away when I got my angel mojo." Percy said smiling before he turned to Meg whose cocky smile had vanished.

"And I've got friends too." Percy smirked. "And mine's bigger." He said as a towering monstrosity appeared at his side. "Mrs. O'Leary," he said fondly. "Sick em' girl!"

The monstrous Hellhound bounded forward while the one at Meg's side seemed less than enthused with the situation but charged regardless.

The smaller creature lunged at Mrs. O'Leary's throat but the she lowered her head and slammed it into the beast's side sending it tumbling to the ground. Mrs. O'Leary pounced, raking her claws along the exposed underbelly of the smaller Hellhound before her jaws snapped onto its throat as it let out a whimper of pain.

Mrs. O'Leary mercilessly wrenched her head back, ripping out a chunk of the monster's throat in the process before she turned to Percy for further instructions.

"That's my girl!" Percy said with glee. His head turned to Meg and he snapped his fingers making her vanish from her spot and reappear right in front of him. "I don't need my angel juice to kill a weak little two bit demon slut like you."

Before she could react Percy raised his hand as a white light burst from it. Anna looked in shock as his milky white eyes stared into Meg's before Anna turned away in instinct as the light emanating from his hand grew more intense.

After a few seconds, the light vanished as Anna turned back to find Meg's lifeless body lying on the ground in a heap. She looked at Percy warily before his eyes returned to their normal sea green.

"How is that even possible?" She asked.

Percy shrugged, "You got me. I have a few theories but I'm sticking with that whole God works in mysterious ways kind of thing."

Anna stared blankly for a second before her eyes widened, "You've spoken with father, haven't you?"

"No, I have not spoken to God." He said but his tone made Anna less than convinced at the truth to his words. She pressed on, hoping to learn what he knew.

"You're lying. Tell me, I've waited for millennia to speak to him but only a couple of us have ever laid eyes on the face of God."

Percy shook his head, "I honestly have not spoken to God. I was given a message from someone who apparently does. The message was less than clear so I haven't given it much thought."

"Joshua?" Anna asked pretty sure she was correct. "What did he tell you?"

Percy shrugged, "He just said God has a plan for me and to follow my heart and all will end as it should. Not that that is much help."

Anna was silent for a minute before she nodded, "His words are usually less than clear when it comes to their meanings until they come to pass."

Percy shrugged not wishing to continue this conversation about God any longer.

"Let's move. I think I know where we might be going." He said as he took off down the street, Anna taking off at a brisk pace to catch up.

The two walked in silence until they reached the outskirts of town where Percy grabbed her hand as they vanished, reappearing behind a tree where dozens of people were gathered behind a single figure shoveling in the distance.

"What is this?" Anna whispered.

Percy's face was pale as he turned to look at her, "This is the beginning of the end. I think you know exactly what he is doing."

Anna's face turned a sickly shade of white, "What do we do now?"

Percy looked unsure as he tried to think of an idea. After a minute he sighed, "Fuck it."

Anna looked confused as she saw his eyes turn milky white again as he stepped out from their little hiding spot. She stared at him in disbelief, unsure of what exactly he was doing.

Percy stepped out into the open, his steps loud as he tried to garner as much attention as he could. The men watching the man with the shovel turned towards him, their black eyes confirming what Percy already suspected.

Percy flicked his wrist, snapping the neck of the closest demon. Two turned and tried to charge at him but Percy raised a hand, freezing them in their tracks. He raised his hand but was suddenly knocked onto his back. He climbed to his feet and saw Lucifer watching him with a smile from atop the mound of dirt.

"Come little brother, I thought you would show up. Join me, I promise I will not try to harm you."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "How exactly are you blocking my powers?"

Lucifer smiled, "That was just in town Perseus, out here you are free as a bird."

Percy raised an eyebrow and turned to the closest demon that was glaring at him. He snapped his fingers as the demon exploded into a shower of blood and guts making him smile.

"Please little brother, let's try to keep the killing to a minimum. I think we both know there has been enough of that in this town already." Lucifer tiredly.

Percy kept his expression stoic as he approached Lucifer, walking past the glaring demons as he made his way closer. When he reached the last demon he stopped and turned to it looking at it incredulously.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

The demon continued glaring for a second but backed down and looked away quickly.

"That's what I thought." Percy muttered as be approached Lucifer slowly. He kept his hand to the side as he prepared to make Anaklusmos appear when the opportunity arose.

"I know what you're thinking Perseus but you should think otherwise. It's too late to stop me." Lucifer said as if reading his thoughts.

Before Percy could respond, flashes of light behind him drew his attention as the demons began dropping one at a time until they were all dead.

Lucifer chuckled at his confusion, "I taught them the words before you got here and they just spoke them in a whisper seconds ago. Obedient little monstrosities, I'll give them that."

Lucifer chanted something quietly under his breath before looking up at Percy with a grin, "So little brother, would you like to meet Death?"


	20. War

Ch. 20

One week.

It had been seven long days since Dean or Sam had heard anything from Percy Jackson; the guy who was supposed to be helping them avoid Michael and Lucifer and help them prevent the apocalypse from being unleashed. The guy showed up to stop them from being eaten by his apparent monster half-sister and saved Sam and then disappeared off the face of the earth. No amount of prayers or calls worked.

It wasn't that he wasn't answering Dean's prayers that worried the two Winchester brothers, it was that Castiel and Balthazar had shown up a couple days earlier looking for him only to reveal they hadn't seen him in as long either. The same went for Anna. Neither angel had seen or heard from either since they left on a little mission only to not be seen again.

Percy had vanished and seemed to be making a point of not being able to be found by anyone.

Despite the less than stellar situation the two Winchesters were in, they were not going to sit on their asses and wait for the apocalypse to start before they did something about it.

They were about thirty minutes outside of the small town of River Pass, Colorado. Bobby had gotten a call from his old hunting partner, Rufus Turner, about a demon infestation that was currently enveloping the small town. They weren't exactly sure this was where they should be going considering the APB out on them for all demons, but without some kind of guidance from Percy, they decided it was about the only thing to do at the moment.

As Dean pulled the Impala up to the town line and around the corner he slammed on the brakes, barely stopping the car as they came up to a small bridge that looked like a bomb had gone off on it. The two brothers got out of the car and got a closer look at the remains of the bridge.

"What happened?" Sam asked more to himself than anyone else.

Dean just shook his head as he looked around for a cause of the collapse but found nothing. It looked like the bridge just kind of imploded on itself. He glanced at the river to see it dirty and polluted, even more so than from the mere destruction of the bridge into its waters.

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

Dean was silent for minute as he looked at the wreckage of the bridge and then beyond it where the city wasn't more than one hundred yards behind it.

Without a word he retreated back to the Impala and opened up the trunk, revealing his small arsenal of monster hunting weapons. He grabbed two sawed off shotguns and tossed one to Sam along with a handful of rounds before he loaded up the pockets of his leather jacket as well. He grabbed a few small miscellaneous items including Ruby's knife and shut the trunk.

"We'll walk into town and see what we can do. Bobby said Rufus is in there with Ellen and Jo. We'll figure out exactly what's going on and then make a plan from there." Dean said quickly to which Sam nodded.

Dean put a hand on the roof of the Impala, "I'll be back for you girl, just hold tight."

Sam shook his head at his brother's antics before they both took off towards the bridge, hopping across the wreckage until they reached the other side. Dean put a couple rounds in the shotgun as he and Sam carefully made their way into the small town watchful for any sign of demons.

They made it inside the town without seeing a sign of anything, human or demon. But the minute they stepped onto Main Street, the sound of gunfire to their left made them both dive for cover as more and more rounds went off, some aimed for them and other aimed across the street.

The two brothers dove behind a large metal dumpster before Dean peaked out from behind to see they had unknowingly walked straight into the middle of a gun fight; both sides armed with assault rifles and entrenched in buildings on opposite sides of the street. Dean looked a little closer to see one of the gunmen was an older looking African American man making his eyes widen.

"Rufus is in that building across the street." He hissed into Sam's ear. "Go around and find out what is going on. I'll slip into this building and ambush the demons."

Sam looked a little unsure but one glance at his brother's expression told him it wasn't open for discussion.

He nodded and slipped out from behind the dumpster before taking a long path to the other side of the street, one that had cover for him the entire way.

Dean watched his brother until he was out of sight before he too left the cover of the dumpster and slipped back into the alley where he made his way to a side door. His shotgun was gripped in one hand as he checked the handle which he was pleased to find was unlocked. He slipped inside silently as made his way down a hall and towards the stair at the end and towards where he could hear the gunfire originating from.

Dean crept up behind the closest demon which was in a side room by herself before he placed the barrel of the shotgun to the back of her head.

"Move one inch and I'll scatter your brains all over this building hell-bitch."

The demon froze up and didn't reply right away, almost as if it were thinking about how to respond.

"Dean?"

Dean's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Ellen?"

"Yes it's me you dumbass. Now lower that gun before I kick your ass clear across town." She growled.

Dean's eyes widened but he kept the gun leveled at the back of her head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask which he unscrewed with his mouth before dumping the contents on Ellen's head.

Dean paled a little when he heard growling coming from in front of him and it was not the sound that a demon being doused in holy water would be making.

"You better have a damn good reason for that or so help me…" Ellen hissed leaving Dean to fill in the blanks as he finally lowered his shotgun.

"I thought you were a demon… What are you doing? Why are you in the middle of a street fight?"

"Well I was in the middle of trying to kill a few demons before we got overrun until you showed up." She growled back.

Dean looked at her strangely, "What do you mean, Rufus is over there?"

Ellen's face turned to one of the confusion, "No. Rufus is on the other side of town. I got separated from him and Jo a couple hours ago."

Before Dean could speak again, someone ran into the room, immediately pointing the assault rifle in their hand at Dean.

"Stop. He's with me. He's come to help." Ellen said quickly to the man who tentatively lowered the rifle.

"The demons retreated. It looks like we're safe, for now anyway." The man said.

Ellen nodded, "Get everyone back down to the basement. We'll figure out our next move there."

The man gave a stiff nod and left Ellen and Dean alone again in the room.

"Ellen what the hell is even going on here?"

She just shook her head, "We came to help Rufus but the minute we met up with him, we were under attack. That's when we got separated. I end up running into this group holed up in the basement."

She noticed the look of nervousness of Dean's face, "Dean, what is it?"

"Sam, I sent him to find Rufus… to the other building."

-x-

Sam crept his way towards the other side of the street. Dean had disappeared from view, ducking into the building to ambush the demons. Sam cursed his brother's recklessness. It was clear that no matter what he said, he still didn't trust Sam. Not that he could really blame his brother, this entire situation was pretty much his fault. He had been the one who had chosen to go with Ruby over his own flesh and blood and that ended up in the Devil being freed and the apocalypse being jumpstarted. But if they wanted to make any progress on this impossible task of stopping the world from ending, they needed to work together and that meant Dean needed to do whatever it is he had to in order to trust him again.

He found a side door to the building they had seen Rufus in as he silently slipped inside. He walked in a few feet and was about to call out for Rufus when the butt of a rifle slammed into the back of his head, sending the younger Winchester to the ground in a motionless heap.

The next thing he knew, Sam found himself chained to a chair. His vision slowly began to clear as he looked around, his eyes widening when he saw Rufus and Jo, both looking at him like he was the scum of the earth.

"Guys, what the hell is this?" He said tugging on the chains.

Rufus stepped closer to him, Sam's eyes widening when he saw his pure black eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, I did those up myself. I've got you right where I want you, you evil son of a bitch."

Sam just looked confused but before he could speak, he was backhanded hard across the face before being doused in water.

Jo stepped back, looking perplexed by Sam's non-reaction to the holy water.

Before Sam could even speak though, Rufus grabbed hold of his chin, pulling his head back and forcing him to open his mouth.

"Wait!" Sam pleaded. "Just wait a minute."

In response, Jo began pouring salt into his mouth and down his throat and he coughed and choked violently.

Rufus began chanting an exorcism ritual in Latin while Sam continued coughing, trying to clear his airways. After a minute, Jo poured more holy water down his throat but this only help to clear his airways as he caught his breath.

"Just wait, come on." Sam pleaded. "Something is not right, you can see that."

Jo grabbed Rufus' arm and pulled his back a few feet.

"Why isn't it working?"

Rufus looked just as confused as she did. Something wasn't right, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Sam watched them closely, hoping they would figure out what was going on. Movement in the corner of his eye brought his attention to the door where a middle aged man stood watching the scene with interest. His hand went to his finger where he twisted a ring.

Sam wasn't really sure who this guy was or what the hell this was about but he opened his mouth to speak when Rufus spun around and slugged his across the face again.

"I don't know why it didn't work but he's not as strong as he thinks. We'll get it out of Sam, if it's the last thing we do."

-x-

Dean followed Ellen towards the basement; they walked in silence until Dean broke it.

"So, you're hunting with Jo now? I thought you didn't want her hunting?"

Ellen stopped as they reached the basement doors.

"I can't stop her, she's an adult now."

Dean nodded, "So, you'd rather be with her so you can watch her?"

Ellen narrowed her eyes, "Is there a problem with that? After she vanished when she was taken by your little angel buddies, I thought it'd be better to keep her close."

Dean's face lost a little color as he thought about that and also what they did after Percy had gotten them out of there. He had no doubt Ellen would relieve him of an important appendage if she ever found out about that night.

"No," Dean quickly said pushing that thought from his mind. "That makes sense."

Ellen's eyes stayed narrowed, "She never did tell me the full story with that. What happened?"

Dean's eyes widened a little but he quickly caught himself, "That dick Zachariah was trying to force me to say yes by threatening Jo until Percy showed up, kicked his ass a bit and got Jo and I the hell out of there."

"And it took him a day to get to you two?"

"Time ran differently wherever it was he had us. That's how Percy explained it anyway." Dean replied hastily.

Ellen eyed him for a moment before she nodded, "Where is your little angel friend anyway? We could sure use his help here."

"Missing in action," Dean said dejectedly, "haven't heard from him in a couple weeks. We've been trying but nothing. Cas can't find him either. It's like he vanished from the planet."

"You don't think…" Ellen asked cautiously.

"No." Dean said abruptly. "He knows how to take care of himself. He's laying low and I'm sure he's got a good reason to do it. He'll come around when we need him, he always does."

Ellen looked unsure but nodded as she opened the doors to the basement where Dean found around twenty people, a mix of men, women and children; all looked nervous and scared while some held guns, everything from handguns to assault rifles.

"What is this?" He asked looking around the room.

Ellen sighed, "This is what I found when I got here. They've been holed up here for a couple days."

"We need to get these people out of here."

Ellen shook her head, "Already tried that; there used to be more but we were cut off by the demons."

"Demons?" Dean asked looking at an elderly man with a bandaged up gunshot wound. "Using guns?"

She just held up her hands showing she had no explanation for that.

"Something doesn't add up here. Demons don't use guns, they don't have to."

Before he could ask more, pounding at the door sent everyone in the room into an alarmed state.

"Let me in, it's me, Roger." The voice from the other side of the door said.

A younger guy went to the door, checking the peephole before opening. A middle aged man stormed into the room, a look of panic on his face.

"I saw them. They're coming for us. Right now." He said frantically.

"What do you mean said? How exactly do you know that? And where did you even come from?" Dean asked a little suspiciously.

The man turned, looking at Dean confused as his hand drifted to his finger, touching it before he backed up looking panicked.

"Demons! They're demons!" He yelled pointing at Dean and Ellen.

Ellen looked at the other people in the room but before she could even get a word out, they began screaming and scrambling to load their weapons. She grabbed Dean's arm as they made a mad dash for the door, the sounds of gun being cocked in the background quickening the pace of their fleeing.

The two barely made it out the door as gunfire followed in their wake, debris from the doors landing behind them as they made a beeline for the street.

-x-

After several minutes of failed exorcisms and Sam being forced to take heavy amounts of salt and holy water being shoved down his throat, Rufus and Jo seemed to have given up, walking out utterly confused about the whole situation and why Sam was immune to everything they tried.

As the youngest Winchester sat still chained to his chair inside a devil's trap, the middle aged man he had seen in the doorway reappeared, watching him with an amused expression.

"Who are you?" Sam growled. "Or what are you?"

The man stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him as he did. He grabbed a chair and spun it around before sitting on it backwards as he rested his arms on the backrest and continued watching Sam with amusement.

"Haven't figured it out yet? Well, I'll give you a hint Sammy boy." The man said enjoying his mockery of the hunter immensely. "I was recently in Sudan. Before that, I was in Europe back in the 1930's and 1940's. I have three brothers I'm waiting to hook up with before we have an awesome time."

Sam's eyes widened a little, "I know who you are. You're War."

The man grinned, "Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner."

Sam scowled, "There aren't any demons in this town, are there? You're tricking them; turning the people on each other."

War shrugged nonchalantly. "Really, you're doing this to yourselves. I really haven't done much, just knocked out a bridge here, add a little hallucination there, and then sit back with a little popcorn and enjoy the show."

"You're making them see demons! You're doing this to them." Sam spat back.

War rolled his eyes, "I've hardly done anything besides give a little nudge in the right direction. I'm Jell-O shots at a party; just lowering inhibitions and letting your true natures come out. You really are vicious little animals."

Sam glared at the Horseman. "I'm going to kill you."

War laughed to himself, "Now that I would like to see. I'm a Horseman Sam, you can't kill me. Now, I think it's time for me to get moving on. This show has almost run its course and I've got some more business to attend to."

Sam looked confused as War stood up, kicking his chair across the room before he twisted his ring, blood starting to drip down from his head as he threw himself to the ground screaming. A few seconds later Rufus barged into the room as War pointed at Sam with a terrified expression.

"He did it! He said they're coming for us right now!"

Rufus turned to Sam, his own eyes looking black as night before he took the rifle in his hands and slammed the butt of it into the side of Sam's head knocking him unconscious yet again.

-x-

Dean and Ellen kept running until they had put the building far behind them. They ran almost clear across town before they stopped, crouching down to rest behind a vehicle that had been flipped over.

"What the hell was that?" Ellen asked catching her breath.

Dean just shook his head, unsure what was going on in this town.

"Psssss."

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. Ellen pulled out a gun and pointed it behind Dean before she was suddenly thrown back against the car, the gun falling out of her hand in the process.

Dean spun around with his own gun only to be slapped hard across the face. When he looked up, he froze.

"Zoë?"

Said demon just rolled her eyes, "No, it's God."

Dean shook his head, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Percy of course. I haven't seen him in almost a week."

Dean's eyes widened, "What? Where has he been?"

Zoë shrugged, "I'll leave that for him to tell you. I thought he'd be lingering around you and Sam considering the little bromance the two of you seem to have."

"Is he here?"

Zoë didn't answer right away. Her eyes went to Ellen who was still pinned against the car.

"Are you calm now?"

Ellen narrowed her eyes, "Dean, why are you buddy buddy with this hell bitch?"

Dean looked a little nervously at Zoë but she seemed undisturbed by the insult.

"She's different. She's with Percy. It's… it's uh… complicated. But just relax Ellen, she's not against us."

Ellen looked unconvinced.

"She'd also kill you before you reached that gun again so if you don't want to take my word for it then you can chalk it up to self-preservation."

Ellen glared at the demon for another minute before she grudgingly nodded, "I'm calm."

"Good." Zoe said releasing her before turning back to Dean. "Have you figured out what's going on here?"

Dean looked at her questioningly, "You know?"

"Of course, it should have been simple; a little rusty on your Revelations, Dean?" She asked with an eyebrow raised and a little amusement.

"What?"

"And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died. Revelations Eight Ten." Zoe recited from memory. "You should have looked at the omens before charging in here half-cocked."

"Wait, what does this mean?" Ellen asked speaking up.

"They are the omens that prelude the coming of the Four Horsemen. And judging from that red Mustang parked out on Main Street, I'd say you're dealing with War."

Dean looked at the wife of Percy Jackson warily, "What can we do? I mean, we can't kill a Horseman, can we?"

Zoë shrugged her shoulders again, "Kill him? Probably not, but neutralize him, yes you can. You need only figure out the way."

Before Dean could say anymore, Zoë vanished, no trace of her having been there at all.

"Well that was helpful." Ellen said dryly. "I expect you'll explain the demon friendship thing later, correct?"

Dean nodded, "Later. Right now, we need to get to Sammy. If they think he's a demon, who knows what they're going to him."

Ellen didn't argue as they abandoned their little hiding spot and made their way closer to the only building with any signs of life in it. The chimney smoked showing that someone was indeed there.

Dean made his way silently up the steps. He peered in the window before ducking away so as not to be seen. After a minute, he looked inside again where he noticed the trip wire strung up in the window, set to blow away anyone trying to get in that way. He stepped back to the steps where Ellen hid in the bushes. He looked around for a minute before plucking a brick up that lined the garden next to the home. Ellen looked at him confused but he just hurled it into the widow setting off a huge explosion that shattered any other window within fifteen feet of the bomb.

Dean snuck up, hiding to the left of the window as he waited. Rufus came running up to see who set off the explosion when he was grabbed roughly and dragged through the window where Dean pinned him to the ground.

"Hold up Rufus, I'm not what you think."

Rufus struggled as Dean tried to hold him down. He managed to slip out from under Dean and hit him with a hard right hook. Dean fell back slightly dazed as Rufus climbed back to his feet preparing to attack again.

Dean ducked under another punch and wrapped his arms around Rufus, throwing him to the ground.

"Damn it Rufus! Stop and think about this; the omens, it's War!"

Rufus threw a hard right into Dean's gut making him turtle.

"Damn right it is!" He growled pulling out a knife that he swung at Dean's midsection. Dean blocked, smacking Rufus' forearm with his fist before he turned, kicking the elder hunter in the side of the leg and grabbing him in a headlock.

"The Horseman, Rufus! It's the Horseman, War! He's turning us against each other; there are no demons in town."

Rufus' struggling slowed a little, "What?"

"You're hallucinating."

His struggling stopped, "I am?" He asked as he watched Dean's black eyes slowly turn back normal. "And did you figure this out by yourself, genius?"

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Rufus to his feet, "You okay now? We need to stop these people before they rip each other apart."

Rufus slowly nodded.

"Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs, chained to a chair. We thought he was possessed."

Dean opened the door and came face to face with a handgun.

"Are we all on the same page?" Ellen asked looking more at Rufus.

Dean nodded and ran upstairs while the other three froze when they heard multiple gunshots.

"We need to stop them before they kill each other." Rufus said as he took off into the house with the two girls hot on his trail.

Dean burst through the door to find a bloody and battered but otherwise fine Sam still tied up.

"Dean, it's War."

"I know, I just don't know how he's doing it." He replied cutting his brother free of his binds.

"I think it's the ring. He twisted it right before Rufus turned angry and knocked me out."

Dean's eyes widened as he remembered Roger twisting his ring before the entire room turned on him and Ellen.

"Come on," Dean urged pulling his brother up. "We need to find him before these people tear each other to pieces."

The two Winchesters managed to make their way through the slowly dwindling gunfire and out to the street where they quickly found Main Street.

Fifty yards up, the saw War making his way towards the Cherry Mustang parked on the sidewalk. Both took off to run after him when a familiar looking black Impala came skidding around the corner, slamming straight into War and sending him toppling over the vehicle and onto the ground.

"My baby," Dean said in disbelief.

They sprinted down the street where the Impala stood now idling a few yards away from where War was picking himself up, his broken leg making it a difficult task.

Dean pinned the Horseman down with a knee to the back.

War began to laugh, "Alright, alright you've got me. Now, you don't really intend to try and kill me with that little pig poker." He said looking at the knife in Sam's hand.

Before he could react, Sam pinned his arm down with a foot, grabbing his hand and cutting off the finger with the ring on it before the Horseman could even figure out what they were doing.

War let out a short scream before he simply vanished the second the ring was cut from his finger.

Dean looked up, confused how his car was even here or who was driving it. Before he could say anything, a familiar individual poked his head out the window.

"I'd hold on to that ring if I were you. Never know when it might come in handy."

"Percy?" Dean asked shocked.

Said archangel just winked as he vanished, the light sound of wings flapping the only hint of his departure.

Dean reached down and pulled the ring off the bloody finger, looking at it closely for a minute.

"What was that about?" Sam asked looking at the place Percy had vanished from with a confused expression.

Dean slowly shook his head, "I don't know. He seems almost spooked."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What could make an archangel scared to linger in one place for too long?"

Dean tucked the ring in his pocket and looked at his brother seriously, "I don't know but whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out."


End file.
